


What is Love?

by Motherdimples94



Series: The King and his Chef [1]
Category: Golden State Warriors, Lebron James/ Stephen Curry, NBA Edition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, insecure Stephen Curry, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: He still couldn't believe that he, Stephen Curry was in an exclusive relationship with LeBron "The King" James. A giddish smile crosses his face only to fall a couple of seconds later as the memories of their relationship's beginning start to resurface. Ah yes, it hadn't always been peaceful, in fact, Steph would even go as far to say that the first few years of their union was filled with pain, blood, and unhappiness. He remembers the violence that left him pleading and feeling guilty, almost as if it had happened yesterday.





	1. Epilogue

Steph lays sprawled across the large King sized bed with his face in the neck of his Mocha chocolate lover. “I love you” he says in a near whisper as he watches the man’s chest rise and fall while he sleeps. His lover pulls him in a tight embrace and he finally relaxes enough to let sleep take him.

The sun’s rays cascade through the blinds onto Steph’s tan honey kissed skin as he slowly covers his hazel eyes. He takes a few deep breaths before he lets out a much needed yawn and rolls over to his side to survey the man lying next to him. His eyes cautiously take in the dark skinned mans beautiful sleeping face, lingering on those voluptuous lips that Stephen loves to kiss. Continuing his observation, his gaze moves from the man's beard, long suckable neck down to his unclothed stomach that is accented by washboard 6pack abs. 

He still couldn't believe that he, Stephen Curry was in an exclusive relationship with LeBron "The King" James. A giddish smile crosses his face only to fall a couple of seconds later as the memories of their relationship's beginning start to resurface. Ah yes, it hadn't always been peaceful, in fact, Steph would even go as far to say that the first few years of their union was filled with pain, blood, and unhappiness. He remembers the violence that left him pleading and feeling guilty, almost as if it had happened yesterday.

"Breath for me baby" LeBron says in his husky voice as he strokes Stephs cheeks, breaking him out of his day dreams. Dark chestnut meet hazel eyes as he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, while offering up a weak smile to his partners look of concern.

Hurriedly, he leans down pressing his thin lips onto the smooth puckers of his lovers before he is pestered with questions. Both men pull away at the need of oxygen, ending with LeBron quirking an eyebrow as Steph purposely avoids eye contact. 

"Baby, are you ok?" LeBron asks as Steph rises from the bed and heads for the bathroom. "Yes, daddy" the lighter man says lowly before he disappears in a flash. Lebron's eyes rise in alarm. "Daddy? He rarely calls me daddy when I question him these days." The darker man thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will progress very quickly. It is going to be Domestic Violence/Non-con so I will be putting Warnings at the beginning of those chapters. Also, I will go back and add other warnings.
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are welcomed. I will add them in future chapters, if they fit with the story. Also, this is my first work!!!


	2. I Want You

4 years ago

The Golden State Warriors, just beat the Miami Heat 109-90 and Stephen Curry was more than happy to finally be able to go back to his hotel room and rest, he had spent the previous night tossing and turning from excitement and restlessness. With their win tonight and the next couple of days off, the team would be all to stay in South beach for at least 2 more days before they would leave to head to Indiana. 

Steph’s plan had been to spend the off days in Miami resting up in his hotel room, visiting the mall, and potentially stopping at a few bars to check out some eye candy but a certain 6 foot 8, dark roasted, taut muscled, basketball God had other plans.

He had awoken on Wednesday morning to a text from Lebron James, stating that he wanted to hang out when he had free time in Miami and Steph had obliged because its not everyday that the King of basketball decides that he wants to hang out with someone that's not a member of the Heat or namely Kevin Durant. However, if he was being honest with himself, he agreed because he’d had a thing for Lebron for awhile.

After freshening up in the locker room, he tells his team that he is heading out and meets Lebron in the underground parking lot. “Aye, Good game man.” Lebron says as he pops the trunk so they can put their bags inside. “Thank you. You had a great game too.” Steph says blushingly. Their car ride was filled with jokes, laughter, and fun that ultimately knocked away the awkwardness that had been hovering. “So, Where are we going?” Steph inquired excitedly. Lebron answered with a subtle, “You’ll see when we get there.” A few minutes later the duo pulled up to a small bar and grill called The Blue Tavern, which made Steph grateful because he had been starving after their game had finished. Once inside, Lebron guides them over to a secluded spot in the back of the bar as Steph follows behind taking in the comfy atmosphere brought out by the brick interior. He inhales and exhales deeply after he takes his seat and looks around. The bar is packed with a ton of people who are chatting loudly and watching the large flat screen televisions that are playing multiple Sports channels and for once it feels like they are normal human beings and not Professional basketball players.

"Is it alright if I order for you?" Lebron asked Casually. "Of course. Just make sure you get me a Long Island while you're at it." Steph responded coolly. 

After the waiter left the table, Lebron began asking Steph about his interest. "Be honest with me Steph, Are you gay?" the darker man said nonchalantly, while looking Steph directly in his eyes. "I am, and please don't get weirded out. I won't do anything out of the ordinary if..." Steph responded as he trailed off. "No worries handsome, I Want you." Lebron firmly replied. A deep blush blanketed Steph's features as he made eye contact with his companion and let out a soft, "I want you too."

The night flew by pretty fast as the two men continued to banter back in forth with each other over their food and drinks. 

As Lebron dropped Steph off at his hotel, he was surprised by a spark flying kiss before he exited the car blushing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now know how they started. Next chapter is where the fun starts.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the Comments and any suggestions.


	3. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Violence

A few weeks after the date at the Blue Tavern and Lebron telling Steph that he wanted him, things altered swiftly for the Golden State Warriors. In a game against the Detroit Pistons, Steph went up for a acrobatic layup and landed on his right ankle funny, later being diagnosed with a sprained left ankle. Shortly after, he was told that he needed surgery to fix the torn ligaments that he had sustained when he had previously had the same injury, thus Steph was out for the remainder of the season.

The months of Rehab flew by and Lebron and the Miami Heat had continued to flourish and seemed to be well on their way to a 2nd NBA title. Despite the rehab being grueling and a mental challenge, Steph's leg seemed to be at least 80% back to full strength, which prompted Lebron to ask him to come stay with him for a few months in Miami and surely he obliged.

Steph was at Lebron's penthouse in Miami, dressed in a pair of tight fitting black jeans that accented his small waist and supple backside, a form fitting blue top and a pair of blue and black Jordans, while watching the ending to the NBA Finals, where he saw the Heat beat the San Antonio Spurs (4-3) in San Antonio. He was overwhelmed with joy as he watched Lebron be presented with the Finals MVP Award. 

Two hours before the game had started Lebron text Steph and told him to be dressed for the festivities later, regardless of the Outcome of the game. Now, Steph was in deep thought, wondering what was in store for them tonight after this type of win. The sound of his phone ringing broke him out of his day dream as he scrambled to answer.

"Hello" He answered hurriedly.  
" I hope you're dressed cause my drivers downstairs. Make sure you keep your phone on you." Lebron's husky voice said from the other end. Before Steph could answer, the line went dead and he rushed out of the lavish penthouse to get in the sleek, black Camaro that was waiting outside for him. He pulled up in front of a secluded building, resembling that of an empty warehouse, except for all the lavish sports cars parked outside. 

Anxiously, he made his way inside as the large steel door opened to a sea full of people. He surveyed the bar and the crowd looking for Lebron or anyone else from the Heat he may have recognized but seemingly failed in that department, so he opted to fight through the crowd and sit in an open seat at the bar. He was given two free drinks from unknown patrons after ordering and knocking back his own two shots of tequila. Quickly, he downed those as well, before he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and tickling his ear. Steph turned around, hoping that he would see Lebron, feeling disappointed when he met the alluring gray eyes of a handsome stranger.

"Are you open to dancing with me?" He asked in a deep baritone voice that made Steph lick his lips unconsciously. Instead of answering the strange,r he pulled him onto the dance floor as they started grinding to the music at their own sensual pace. The alcohol had definitely taken effect as he continued to let the stranger grope and grind on him, unaware of Lebron making his way over from another part of the party. 

As his partner's lips brushed against his neck he felt himself be forcefully pulled away. Quickly he looked up, noticing Lebron sporting a dark expression. "Babe!, I was looking for you!" Steph exclaimed in his drunkenness. LeBron made eye contact with the stranger quickly before he dragged the smaller man away with him. 

As they quickly made their way through the crowd, Steph's buzz began to decrease as he took in the darker man's silence. "Babe? Babe?" He asked anxiously but was only met with the tightening of the hand around his arm. They finally made it to a hidden door at the back of the building, when Steph found himself pinned to the wall. Grabbing his face in a vice-grip, Lebron snarled, "The next time I catch you shaking ya desperate ass for some cornball, I'm gonna beat you where you stand! Do I make myself clear?" He added making eye contact with frightened hazel eyes as the other man's head moves up and down in a hastened nod. "Good." LeBron said as he let go. “When we go in here you better be on your best fucking behavior. You already ruined my night with your fucking foolishness. I’ll deal with you when we get home.” He said with anger. 

Steph remained silent as the older man walked to the door and opened it without a second thought. Inside, he saw the members of the Miami Heat enjoying the alcohol and dancers who were entertaining them. He soon found himself pushed onto a black plush couch as his partner poured drinks for them to enjoy. Hoping that the drink would calm him down, Steph began to gulp down the contents of his red solo cup before a nip to his left ear caught his attention. “Slow down baby, there’s no rush. Enjoy it.” Came Lebron's husky voice in his ear causing Steph to shudder. 

As the night continued on, Steph lost himself in the festivities as he was pulled off the couch by one of the dancers, while swaying his hips and arching his back, popping in time with the music. Several times he made eye contact with Lebron, biting his lips and allowing the alcohol to keep him on cloud nine, all the while missing the way that lebron’s gaze continuously altered from a state of sensual lust to possessive jealousy. 

The couple arrived home after a silent car ride, filled with unexplainable tension. Steph happily entered the penthouse behind the 6’8’’ basketball God, making sure to lock up before heading upstairs to their temporary joint bedroom. “Babe?” he called as he carelessly crossed over the threshold from the Maple wood floors to the comforting cream colored carpet.

“Ba..” Steph began, before a forceful slap to his face caused him to fall to the ground. Cupping the side of his face, he looked up in surprise. “Wh.. Why?” He asked in shock. Lebron simply bent down and grabbed him by the chin, “Why?! You're mine! You think it's respectable for you to be showing your ass to strangers?! You pull this shit again and see what happens!” Lebron yelled before slapping him one more time and leaving the room. In Steph’s drunken haze, he mentally cursed himself as he broke down in a hysterical sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get Heavy!!!!!!!


	4. Who Do You Belong To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit depiction of rape. Also, Domestic Violence  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Despite his nervousness, Steph found himself, once again, sitting in a packed party. After the events of the first NBA finals celebration, he had grown accustomed to attending parties that often featured Lebron, kissing and hugging on beautiful women, without even giving him an eyes glance or staying at the penthouse all together, to give the other man free reign to do whatever he wanted. This resulted in Steph sleeping in an empty bed.

However, tonight, Steph had been very irritable, taking in Lebron kissing another woman right in front of him, he let out an exasperated huff, rolled his eyes, and slipped out the party back to the penthouse.

After entering the Penthouse, he began to cry in an angry fit of rage. He took to tossing everything that he could find. Expensive glasses, plates, Lebron's basketball trophies, it didn't matter as long as it caused destruction. He knew how hard the taller man had worked for those things, so he knew that he'd be upset when he saw it but by then he'd be long gone. Finally sating his rage, he went up to their room grabbing his clothes out of the draws and into his Nike duffel bag before heading back down the steps to the living room.

Steph couldn't believe the damage he had done. There was glass everywhere, pillows were ripped, the 72 inch flat screen was cracked with a trophy hanging from inside of it. "What the fuck did I just do?" He asked himself. Pacing around the room, he tried to figure out what to do. He was going to be in so much trouble when Lebron came back.

As he decided to leave the house, he heard the front door open and met dark brown eyes. "Babe, why'd you le...." started the other man before he trailed off looking at the state of the house. Steph stood frozen, as he watched Lebron's eyes move around the room and falling on the broken basketball trophies. "I..I..I'm sorry." He said while stuttering. Without responding the other man slammed the house door shut, quickly locking it. "I..I..I didn't mean to. I just got so angry. Babe, I..." Steph began before Lebron interjected. "Shut the Fuck up! You ungrateful privileged bastard! Do you know how hard I worked for those trophies?" The smaller man didn't reply but simply backed up as the other stepped forward. 

"Please!! I really didn't mean it. I hated seeing you with those women at the clubs. Please!" Steph begged. As Lebron lunged forward, he dropped his duffel bag and ran up the stairs to the room, trying to evade the man as much as possible. Before Steph could successfully lock the door, he was grabbed by his shirt and slapped in the face.

"Come here little bitch. You think your jealousy warrants destroying my shit?! Huh?" Lebron yelled in between punches.

Crawling up into the fetal position, he tried to block his face as much as he could while taking the beating he was being subjected to.  
"Get off!" Steph yelled as LeBron grabbed him by the hair, landing a quick punch to the face that left him tasting blood.  
"You thought I was gonna let you leave me? Hmm? Well, guess what, I own you. Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He said as he flung the smaller man onto the large King-size bed. Grabbing a tie from the closet, he tied Steph's hands together, places him on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and attached them to the bed post. "Wh..What The fuck are you doing?" He asked as Lebron hurriedly stripped him of his clothes. Two quick slaps to his ass caused him to moan unconsciously. 

"I wanted our first time together to be special but since you like making daddy mad, this is all your ungrateful ass gets." Lebron snarled as he unzipped his pants climbing onto the bed. 

"No! No! Please don't do this! I won't do it again! I'm sorry, Please Bron!" Steph cried after he realized the man's intentions. The response that he received was a firm slap on the ass, as he felt the man's thick head press firmly against the entrance of his untouched rose bud. 

"Ahh! Ahh! Take it out!" He cried as Lebron seated himself to the hilt. Painfully, he took deep breaths to try to calm himself down but rest was not granted as he set a brutal pace, making sure that Steph's bleeding hole was filled. The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the room every time Lebron pulled out and rammed back in to his raw aching hole. "Please. Please, I'll be good. Please." Steph cried out as the pain shot up his spine. "That's it. Keep begging bitch. Who do you belong too?" He grunted as he continued to fuck the smaller man into the mattress.

Stuck in his haze of pain, Steph yelped as Lebron's massive hands came down on his raw fucked ass. "Who?" Smack. "Do?" Smack. "You?" Smack. "Belong to?" Smack. Lebron questioned as he continuously pistoned into the ravished body underneath him. "Ah. Ah. I belong to you! Only you Lebron!" Came the exhausted cry in response. Grabbing onto thin curvy hips, the darker man's thrusts became sporadic and jerky as he neared his release. Three thrusts later, Steph felt Lebron's seed empty into him as the man roared his relief, collapsing onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been giving Kudos and commenting.


	5. I am Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Violence, Guilt, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex

A broken gasp left Steph's mouth as lebron pulled his massive girth outside of him and began untying his hands. The smaller man was turned over onto his back, as he winced from the pain in his ass. "Look at me" demanded the man hovering over him. Meekly, Steph moved his eyes from the ceiling to the deep brown ones of his lover. "From now on I'm daddy. Understand?" Lebron said in a gruff voice. "Yes." Steph whispered before he was grabbed by the chin. "Yes what?" Came a close faced growl and a pointed look with the cock of an eyebrow. 

Panicking, he hurriedly responded, "Y.. Yes daddy, I understand." Due to his submission, he was rewarded with a deep passionate kiss that had him leaning into the other man's embrace. "Stop making me hurt you. I'd much rather give you pleasure than pain." He said as he began to stroke Steph's length to hardness. Their lips met again, sending sparks down his back replacing the painful ache as his body responded to the others ministrations. 

Lebron continued to fist the medium sized cock in his hands as he slowly slide his fingers across the slit, being rewarded with a pleasurable gasp. Not skipping a beat, he kissed his way down smooth vanilla skin, stopping at the man's navel before he hollowed his cheeks and began working his way up and down the lenth like a lollipop. "Ohhhh! Uhm!" Steph cried out as Lebron greedily sucked in his entire cock down to the hilt. "Let go! Shi....shhhhh! Ughhh! Da.. ddyyyy!" He crooned out as his body arched off the bed as the darker man holding him deep in his throat and swallowing. 

Lebron, slowly released the flaccid cock from his throat with a pop as he looked up at Steph laying bonelessly on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "Keep being good for Daddy and there's more where that came from." He whispered seductively in the man's ear, causing him to shudder from a mixture of excitement and disgust. This man just raped and beat him and he still came for the man while calling him Daddy because he sucked his dick. "What is wrong with me?" Steph thought to himself as he turned over to his side, holding back the angry tears. He shuddered as Lebron wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him close to his chest.

The next couple of days, Steph busied himself with cleaning up the damage he had caused in the penthouse, resulting in him missing his final rehab appointment. He was in the middle of sweeping up some glass, when the sound of his cellphone broke his concentration. The phone seemed to keep buzzing as he tried to ignore whoever it was. Walking over, he noticed that he had 30 missed calls- 10 from his mother, 10 from his father, 10 from his brother, Seth. Looking at his messages, he saw that they were more subdued, with a resounding 10. 5 from his sister and 5 from Klay. He quickly shot his sister a text.

Steph: Tell everyone that I'm fine. I just wanted to get away and self reflect. I'll be back in the bay soon.

Steph read Klay' s message.

Klay: Dude, you missed rehab.  
Klay: What's going on with you? You haven't even answered the phone.  
Klay: Call me Asap, I know you're in Miami. Yes, I asked around.  
Klay: Wardell Stephen Curry, I'll fly to Miami.  
Klay: Don't Make me GPS your phone.

With a heavy sigh, Steph responded to Klay’s messages.

Steph: If you don't chill man. I'll be back in a few days. Needed to clear my head. Rehab drained me. Bro, GPS my phone? really?

Realising that he needed to get himself together, he grabbed his key and left to go to a park in South beach. There, he ran around the track thinking about his relationship with Lebron. The basketball God held all the power in the relationship and Steph was afraid to step out of line. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He said to himself before running around the track a few more times and then heading back inside.

After arriving to the penthouse, Steph decided that he'd wait for Lebron to arrive so they could talk about their relationship. Unfortunately, he had dozed off and woke up 2 hours later to the buzzing of his cell phone.

Lebron: Don't wait up for me. I'm won't be back until morning. 

"He's probably out fucking some bitch." He thought with a scoff at the message. Steph looked online to book the quickest flight back to Oakland, luckily he found one for the next couple of hours.

Instead of responding to the message, he packed up his bag and caught a cab to the airport. He had decided that a change of scenery was best for him to clear this fog that was clouding his mind. 

After spending 4 hours staring off into space at the airport, Steph finally boarded the plane back to Oakland, despite the overwhelming sadness he felt. Before turning his phone off he saw messages from Lebron.

Lebron: Where the fuck are you?  
Lebron: You think I'm going to let you go like this?  
Lebron: I fucking own you.  
Lebron:That's alright you'll learn.  
Lebron: You'll be back.

Steph, immersed himself in basketball, hoping that would take his mind off of Lebron and their "relationship", "situation", or whatever it was. He had training camp in 6six weeks and needed to be as focused as possible for his team to make a run for a championship. He had successfully evaded questions about the busted lip that he had gotten from Lebron the week that he had left. The running story was that he had gotten drunk in Miami and fell and bumped his face on one of the stools at the bar. Almost everyone had accepted this as the truth, except for Klay, who had since began keeping his eye on him more.

As one of the leaders of the team, Steph had become more hands on with everything Golden State, which is why he had just arrived at his apartment from one of the D-League games. He bypassed the living room and headed straight to the kitchen, picking up a Gatorade from the fridge and taking a sip. Turning around, Steph froze in shock as he saw Lebron staring at him from the black plush couch in living room.

With a rumbling chuckle, the darker man patted the seat next to him saying, "Come sit down next to daddy, so we can talk." Before even realising it, Steph's legs had moved on their own and he was sitting next to Lebron trying to plead his case. "Lebr... Bab.. Daddy, I. I.. I never said I wasn't coming back. I even kept my ke... " he trailed off when the other man held up his hand to silence him. Grabbing Steph by the chin, Lebron silently studied him for a few minutes, not missing the way he flinched at his touch, before saying, "I'm getting tired of you pulling this shit. The only reason you're not getting the ass whooping you deserve is that training camp a month away. But you'll make it up to daddy, won’t you?" Silently, the smaller man shook his head before saying, "Yes, I'll make it up, anyway you want. J..j...just please don't do what you did last time." "Oh, daddy's baby didn't like his punishment last time? Maybe we should try that again. Hmm?" Lebron said amusingly. "No Daddy! Please not that! I'll do anything but that." Steph responded hysterically, while grabbing onto the other man's shirt.

Grabbing the man by the arm, Lebron pulled him off the couch and flung him between his open muscular legs. He rubbed his fingers over Steph's semi plump lips, sending arousal shooting down to both of their manhoods before saying, "Daddy's waiting." Scrambling onto his knees, he pulled the massive girth from the black nike basketball shorts, taking it into his trembling hands, he stared intently at the length in front of him. After tugging on the entranced man's hair and slapping him quickly across the face, Lebron scoffed,"Stop ogling my dick and get to sucking before I change my mind." Snapping out of his daze, Steph opened his mouth and eased the entire heat in his hot cavern of a mouth, inch by inch. Hallowing his cheeks, he moved his tongue up from the beginning of the bulging vein on up before circling the fat head and easing out to suck around the tip. Soon, he picked up the pace, bobbing up and down as he relished in the man's moans. Feeling, Lebron grip his hair with a tight grip, Steph breathed through his nose as he gulped the man's length down his throat, gurgling and swallowing as the man shot his load, before slowly easing his limp cock out of his mouth. 

Waiting until Lebron caught his breath, Steph remained kneeling on the floor, taking in the arousal he was feeling from just deep throating the man. "Is it supposed to feel like this? I want him to touch me. No, something has to be wrong with me. This man raped me." He thought to himself.

A swift slap to the face sent Steph crashing onto his back as he fearfully peered up at the man on the couch. "Who the fuck taught you that? Answer me Steph, before I rape your whore ass right here on this fucking floor!" Lebron bellowed. "A friend of mine taught me in high school." He cried out. "Did you fuck him? Answer me! Did you fuck him?!" The 6'8" giant yelled as he rose from the couch and advanced on the shorter man. Crying, Steph replied, "No Daddy! You're the only person I've been with. I may have given people blow jobs but I lost my virginity that night after I destroyed the house." Leaning down, Lebron pulled him up off the floor and led him into the bedroom.

Upon entering, Steph was stripped and laid on the bed. He gasped and moaned as LeBron took his time fingering him open before he was impaled with that massive cock. The gentleness caused Steph's heart to swell as he revelled in the passion and pleasure. Upon both finding their climax, Lebron wrapped the younger man up in his arms and they slept. Steph spent the next week being thoroughly fucked at his apartment. They had alternated between passionate love making and rough sex, leaving no corner untouched. 

Lebron had deliberately fucked him in the shower, on the couch, on the kitchen sink, and over the kitchen counter. Now, here they were in the living room fucking again on the couch. Steph had been walking around the living room on the phone with Klay, when the darker man came in.

"Oll. Klay, you're dating again?? When do I get to meet this.. Ohhhh." He said interrupted by Lebron's fingers in his ass. "You want it?" The man whispered in his ear making him shudder. "Stop!" He whispered trying to push the man away. "Steph, you good man?" Klay asked over the phone. "Yeah man. I'm Ah.. Ah." He responded as Lebron sheathed himself inside, pushing him over the couch and taking the phone. Hanging up, Lebron smacked Steph's ass before ruthlessly pounding into him. "Ah, Daddy!... Umh!.. Fuck!" He cried out as the larger man began to hit his prostate. "Who's ass is this? Huh? Who do you belong to?" Lebron asked as he gripped brutally onto Steph's hips, becoming more aroused with the loud slapping of his hips against the man's supple backside. "Gahh... Hahh... You, I belong to you! Ohhh..." He cried out taking everything he was being given. Steph felt light headed as Lebron pulled him into a deep passionate kiss right before his legs gave out and the man held him up by arching his hips up further in the air. "What's my name? Say it baby. What's my name? Who owns you?" The man growled into his ear. "DADDY! DADDY! I belong to yooouuu... DA..DDDYYYY! Steph exclaimed as he came to the feeling of Lebron biting into his shoulder, right before he growled out his release a few seconds later. Instantly, Steph fell asleep from exhaustion.

A few hours later, Steph woke up in a haze trying to remember how he ended up sleep on the couch. The memories started flooding him as he processed that Lebron had literally put him to sleep. Speaking of Lebron, Steph began looking around to see where said man was. "Lebron? Babe? Daddy?" He said as he walked around the apartment looking for the man. "He left me? He can't be fucking serious." Steph said out loud before he grabbed his phone. There, he had a message from Klay but nothing from Lebron.

Klay: Steph, I hope everything is ok. I called you back but no reply and I couldn't stop by because I'm in Cleveland, however, I hope you are Ok. We'll talk when I get back.

Steph: Thanks bro, we'll talk. I had a guest over ;) and fell asleep.

After responding to Klay, he text Lebron letting out his frustration.

Steph: So, you're just going to leave after you fuck me? Really?  
Steph: Especially after how you treated me in Miami?  
Steph: You think you can just come over here and fuck me then leave? I'm tired of this, I could be fucking someone else and not dealing with this.  
Steph: Matter of fact, that's what I'll do. I'll fuck someone else, since you're fucking women on the side anyway.

Steph waited for a reply and after 20 minutes of no response, he finally let himself break down in tears. "What did I do to deserve this? This man has done nothing but hurt me and I still want him. This is my fault. I shouldn't have danced with that guy at the club and everything would have went differently. I'm such a fuck up." He said crying before his phone rung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think called Steph? Next chapter should feature Klay in person. It will also time jump. Don't forget all of this is happening in Year 1/ going into year 2 of their relationship.
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	6. Is he beating you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long! Updates may Slow down some because someone in my family passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verbal abuse, physical abuse, Manipulation, Non-con. Graphic depiction of domestic violence. This chapter has sooooo much sex in it.

He scrambled to get to the phone, wiping away his tears as he answered. "Hello?" "Yo Bro, what friend did you have over? I didn't know that you were back seeing people." Klay said excitedly over the line. "Oh... Yeah, we are still figuring things out. It's been a few months. Nothing serious." He replied. "Well, listen, we MUST talk. You have to give me all the details. None of that I'm saving myself for marriage bullshit." The other man responded. "Haha.... You're crazy man. But, let me..." Steph trailed off when he heard the front door open and Lebron waltzed in with groceries in his hand.

"Klay, hold on." He said before looking back at the taller man with apprehension. Stalking over to Steph, Lebron quickly delivered a loud backhand that echoed throughout the room. "Steph what was that?" Klay could be heard on the phone. "Hang the fuck up!" He yelled as he grabbed the man by his collar. Steph refused as he and Lebron tousled for the phone, ending with the younger man being pinned up against the wall and the cell phone on the floor. 

"Steph! Steph! Who is that? What's going on?" They both heard Klay yelling over the phone. "I'm fine Klay. Hang up." He responded before he cried out as the man back handed him again. "But Steph..." Klay began before Steph interrupted with a shriek, "Please, just do it. NOW!" Hearing the phone beep, Steph began yelling, "Get the fuck off me! I'm not some fucking toy! Let me G..." Before he was punched in the face, splitting his lip as the familiar taste of copper invaded his mouth. 

"You talk a lot of big shit. You know that? Always the first one to jump to conclusions and do reckless shit but always a fucking victim." Lebron sneered.

Trying to push the man off him, Steph yelled, "Man, FUCK YOU! You're nothing but a cheating bastard! You want to fuck your bitches and then come stick your dick in me afterwards. Let me go!" The sound of another loud slap filled the apartment before the smaller man crumpled to the floor. 

"You stupid little bitch. I leave to get groceries to fix dinner for your ungrateful ass and you want to talk about fucking someone else. Do it you slut. I fucking dare you and see if you play another basketball game in your life. Spread your legs." Lebron growled as he began pulling down his pants.

The younger man turned onto his knees, pushed his ass in the air and slowly opened up his thighs, becoming aware of his nudity. He whimpered as the familiar weight of the other man's body came crashing down over him. Steph let out an unconscious moan as he was impaled by the massive cock. "Ahh. Ahh. Hah. Gah. Unn..." He moaned as LeBron rocked in and out of him at a furnatic pace. "Yes, Fuck me! Fuck me Daddy! Please! Ahh. Ahh. Uhmn. Ha. Ha." He cried out, consumed in his pleasure. 

A dark chuckle momentarily brought the lighter man out of his arousal. "Look at Daddy's slut! Admit it, you like it when I fuck you!" He heard before falling into the pleasure again. Lebron slowed his thrust causing Steph to beg. "Don't stop Daddy! Please. Ahh. Faster, please faster daddy. I want to cum! Let me cum!" The response he received was smacks to the ass. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. "If you want to cum, you gotta take it. Daddy's done enough work." The man said amused. As if on cue, Steph began bucking himself back wildly onto Lebron's girth. "Fuck. A. Shhh. Ahn. Ahn. Ahn. Da...dddy. Da...ddy. Ahn." He moaned out as he deepened the arch in his back, causing himself to be penetrated deeper. Influenced by the man's moans, Lebron completely upended his body onto Steph's back, fucking into him wildly as their animalistic grunts filled the air. "Yesss!! Ahhh! I'm... DA...DA..DADDYYYY!" The man screamed out as his release splurted onto his stomach and the floor before he collapsed bonelessly. Pulling out, the darker man jerked himself twice before releasing his load over the other man's face.

Lebron pulled on his pants and grabbed his phone to check the time as he let Steph catch his breath. "Look at me." He demanded. Once the other man made eye contact, leaning down, he said, " I got a flight to catch soon so I'll make this quick. Here you are with my cum leaking from your ass and face, yet you trying to say you're done." Grabbing the man's chin he continued, "I make the rules. You don't. If you threaten to leave me, one more time, you'll get an early retirement and spend the rest of your life sucking dick and getting fucked at every NBA function known to man and then you'll be begging me to keep your slut ass. Do you understand?" Taking in his words, Steph shuddered at the thought of being a NBA fucktoy before responding with a low whispered "Yes." Before following up with a much louder, "Yes Daddy." As tears fell silently from his face. "Good, now go clean yourself up." He said, releasing the man's face and leaving.

Steph felt dazed as he continuously thought about what Lebron had said to him. The man owned him, in both mind and body. He knew there was no way for him to leave the man, so when people inquired about his bruised face and busted lip, he told them he had taken up boxing. However, Klay had heard part of the scuffle and refused to brush it off so he made up a lie about his apartment being broken into.  
Training camp seemed to fly by, and so did the first 10 games of the season.

It was two nights before the teams home game against Miami, and here he was, on his patio with a long, thick dick in his throat. He had been leaving practice when he received 4 messages.

Lebron: Daddy's in town  
Need some of that ass  
If you're good, I'll give you a gift  
Tonight, you're in the driving seat

Immediately, Steph felt his dick swell at the thought of getting fucked but there was still that underlying layer of disgust and fear. He got home to a note that read: Shower and then come to the patio. After his shower, he entered the patio, and saw the chocolate Adonis sitting in a button up shirt and some black slacks. Biting his lip, Steph waltzed over and kissed the man, opening up his mouth ever so slightly so the man's tongue could enter and intertwine with his own. He shivered as the man's large hands palmed and groped his ass through the robe he was sporting. Pulling over so they could catch their breath, Lebron gasped out, "what do you want to do? I'll indulge you." Steph smirked before kissing the man's lips and unbuttoning his shirt. Sensually, he kissed his way down from his neck to the top of his pants before he used his teeth to unzip the man's pants. Slowly he catlicked the bulbous head of the thick penis before engulfing the entire swell. The man's moans had Steph feeling heavily aroused as he sucked and licked up and down, increasing in speed, before he allowed the cock to bypass his tonsils and into his throat. He gargled, hummed, purred, and swallowed before tightening his throat muscles around the dick before he was rewarded with a gasp and a load of cum. Pulling off the flaccid cock, he began licking the length again as his own dick hardened.

Lebron pulled Steph up off his knees and removed the flowy rob, as he began kneeding the firm flesh. Sticking a finger in his ass, he was rewarded with a moan before he said, "Ride me." Steph, bent down and unbuttoned the larger man's pants before pulling them down so his entire girth was visible. Noticing that it wasn't fully hard, he turned around and pulled his ass cheeks apart before taking two fingers in his mouth and moaning. In an instant the cock swelled to a painful stance. Steph, walked over and positioned himself over the man's lap, before painfully lowering himself down. Feeling himself fully seated, he began to rise up at an angle before coming down. "Ah. Ah. Shiittt." He moaned out before he began to speed up the pace. "Ahh. Fuccckk. Ahn. Daddy. Daddy. Oh shit! Uhnn..." Steph screamed out as he continued to maneuver himself on the large girth. "Yeah, that's it! Take it you Slut! Fuck yourself on Daddy's dick!" Lebron yelled out as he began bucking his hips up to meet Steph's. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Daddy. So full. Spank me Daddy. I need it rough." He yelled out as the darKer man smacked his ass In between thrust. "Ah yes! I need it! Fuck.. Ahnn.. Daddy... Shit! It's mine.. Hnn..This dick is mine.. Gahh... I love you!" The younger man yelled out as he became lost in the pleasure. Noticing Steph slow down, "Lebron tightened his grip on the man's bouncy round globes and pounded into him while yelling out in his pleasure. "My bitch! Daddy's bitch.. I Own it..Take daddy's dick!" Egged on by Lebron's words, he tightened his ass muscles before picking up the pace once again. "Cum inside. I need... inside.... Ahn... Gahh... Da... Insiidddeee!! Steph yelled as they came together. 

Slowly extracting his dick from Steph, Lebron carried the man to the bedroom, laid him down, and disappeared from the apartment, leaving the smaller man sated but still lacking in satisfaction.

The game against Miami was tough, the Warriors were trying to find an offensive rhythm when Steph got the ball on a steal and went running down the opposite end of the court, He went up for the layup and drew the and 1. On the next possession, he drove the lane through two defenders before dishing the ball off to Klay for an open three. They had cut a sixteen point lead down to ten. Lebron came down the court and went strong to the cup, getting the easy two, so on the next possession Steph went straight at him, going up prematurely before his shot was blocked as he was bodied by 2 defenders. Hitting the ground, he felt pain in his leg and he knew something was wrong. He cried out, rolling around to lessen the pain as the coaching staff took him off the court.

The MRI came back to show that Steph had another a torn ligament in the same leg, thus sidelining him for the season. Once he returned home, he cried in frustration.

Rehab, kept the man busy as he saw that Lebron's team was rolling through the East. Month after Month, Steph felt his legs become stronger as he began training with a development specialist who insisted he work at a rigorous pace. Soon, he was back on his legs and learning how to apply more pressure to his hip regions than his actual ankles. If not for the Warriors losing in the first round to the Clippers, Steph would be on the court. Instead, he was summoned to Miami to be by Lebron's side during the playoff run, however he had refused. The man had checked up on him often during his recovery, however, not once did he visit, which angered the lighter man.

Despite his anger, he followed the Playoffs closely and had vowed to go to Miami, if they made the Finals. Of course, the team did, it was lead by Lebron James.

Steph had noticed that the larger man's game had been off for a while and he wasn't sure why. At the penthouse in Miami, Steph had walked in on an angry Lebron.

"Oh, now you come to Miami. You never fucking listen, I wanted you to come months ago, so we could.. Nevermind" he trailed off. Scoffing, Steph replied,"Look, You knew that I was home and didn't fucking come visit. That's on you." Getting up, the darker man stalked over, "This is the shit I'm talking about! It always has to be about you. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't come visit because I COULDN'T? Fucking ESPN has me doing interviews out the ASS and the comparisons to MJ! I'm trying to stay afloat here! So, excuse me if I wanted to take MY BITCH out to dinner or on a fucking DATE before I would barely see him because of the fucking Playoffs!" "Why didn't you tell me?! You know what, I can't do this anymore! If it's not blaming me for shit, it's beating me, raping me, or more garbage. You never talk to me about anything." He yelled in response before clenching up expecting to be hit.

Surprised that he wasn't slapped, he looked up to see the darker man stalking back over to the couch. "Get the fuck Out!" He bellowed. "Wh.. what?" Steph said taken aback. "You can't do this anymore so Get the fuck out! I warned you before about threatening to leave me. So, GET THE FUCK OUT! If you don't want me to beat your ass, then leave because It's taking everything in me, not to lose my shit right now." The man replied with a snarl. "Babe, Y.. You don't want me anymore? You'd make me leave?!" Steph crumpled to the floor in tears. "What the fuck do you want from me?Matter of fact, GET ya ass over here. Crawl" He responded. Quickly, the younger man, crawled over to where Lebron was on the couch. "Ah, Daddy!" He cried out as the older man grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back. Their lips touched as they became entangled in a passionate kiss. Pulling back, Steph winced as he felt the man purposely bite his lip. "Regardless of if my team wins the finals or not, we are celebrating our 1 year anniversary." The darker man said as he got up and walked up the steps to the bedroom.

Steph, watched the finals in Miami at the Penthouse. San Antonio had a 3-1 lead on them in the Series and was at home for Game 4 about to close it out. He felt bad for the man, finally understanding the pressure that was on him. Despite winning 2 rings back to back, Lebron's finals record would move to 2-3 all time after this finals loss and face more scrutiny. He knew the man was supposed to return home the day after the finals but he didn't turn up until 2 days past that date.

As the man walked in, Steph could tell that he was in a bad mood so he didn't give his normal snarky remark. Instead, he waited patiently for the Chocolate Adonis to shower and change into something nice for their Anniversary dinner, while gulping down multiple cups of vodka to ease his anxiety.

At the restaurant, the couple was having a rather sweet dinner until a friend of Steph's came over to speak with him. "Steph?" A familiar voice said from the side. Lebron glanced over and looked the man up and down before making eye contact with the younger man with a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the man, he rose from his seat and hugged the man in recognition. "Earl Joseph, I mean J.R.!! It's been awhile. How are you? How's the team? How's your parents?" He said inquisitively. "I'm doing good, we are managing at New York. Parents are doing fine. How's your legs?" J.R. responded. "My leg is great. I'll be back on the court whooping your ass in no time." Steph said playfully. Both men momentarily stopped as LeBron cleared his throat. "Haha. You can't whoop my ass. I'm the one that does the whooping." He responded flirtatiously with a lick of his lips. "Hahaha. Stop. You know you can't beat me. I been whippin your ass since grade school." He said, ignoring the man's obvious flirting. 

Giving the man a hug, J.R. said, "You're still as cheeky as ever and handsome. It was nice seeing you." "Nice seeing you man." Steph griped as he sat down in his chair and took in the demeanor of Lebron. "Babe.. it's not.." He trailed off as the man held up a hand signaling to stop. They ate in silence with little bouts of small talk. As they pulled up to the the penthouse, Lebron put the car in park and took a deep breath. "Who the fuck was that?" "Nobody important babe. He's my friend from middle school." Steph said. Hauling back, he popped him in the mouth before yelling, "Don't fucking lie to me! How long has he wanted to fuck you?" Noticing that the man didn't answer, He grabbed his collar and growled, "You better fucking answer me right now!" "Si.. Si.. Since 9th grade." Steph cried out. "9th grade huh? Let me guess, he's the one that taught you how to suck dick?" Lebron questioned. "Ba.. Daddy. Ple..." He began before he was cut off by a slap to the face. "So, you want to play the daddy card now that your slut ass is in hot water? Answer my fucking question! Did he teach you to suck dick?! Yes or no?!" Lebron bellowed. Holding his face, Steph cried out in a whisper, "Y.. Yes." Scoffing, the man's anger continued to rise as he grabbed the other man by the throat. "Go in the fucking house, Strip, and wait for me on the floor in the living room." He demanded. "Daddy P.. Please." He pleaded. However, he received no response and quickly scrambled out the car and into the house.

Steph quickly stripped his clothes and kneeled on the living room floor when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Bro, you good? Cause you sound funny." Klay said over the phone. "I'm good, it's just a lot happening. What's up?" He said trying to speed up the conversation. "Well, I wanted to let you know that my partner plans to visit me in California in two weeks and I want him to meet you." The man's medium pitch voice said. Before Steph could respond, he was screaming out because he was punched in the face. "Bitch, I gave you fucking instructions. Who's on the fucking phone?" Lebron said snarling in his face. "Daddy please! It's my brother Klay. Don't do this right now, he's on the phone." Came the pleas leaving the man's mouth. The larger man unzipped his pants letting his length fall out before he said, "Who the fuck are you to try to give me orders? Get to sucking slut." Steph, shook his head crying, "Lebro... Daddy, No." "I guess you need another fucking lesson from Daddy." Lebron growled as he took hold of the small muscular legs and forcefully thrust inside. "Ahh. It hurts. Please take it out." The man cried out. "Fuck! You're so tight babe." He moaned out as he deepened his thrusts. 

Steph was soon moaning out in pleasure. "Ahh. Yes Daddy.. uhm. Uhm. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh." The sound of their rigorous sex filled the penthouse as they became lost in each other's bodies. Lebron ravished the man on the living room floor, picked him up and fucked him into the couch, allowed him to ride him on the kitchen counter, and slowly made love to him in the shower, before painfully beating him, and then forcing him to sleep on the floor in a pool of his own blood, sweat, and tears.

Upon waking up, Steph was sleeping flush against the 6'8" man's chest, he wasn't sure if he had climbed up there in the middle of the night or if the man had picked him up and took him there. All he remembered was the passionate kisses and love making in the shower before he had exited and seemed to return to hell. He had begun towel drying his Lean body when Lebron grabbed him by the hair and began punching him in the face. He felt blood trickle from his nose and lips as he screamed out in pain but he had to take the assault as he tried to pry the large hands out of his hair. Steph had felt like he was about to faint before he had been let go, falling onto the floor. The man had walked off saying, "Lay on the floor and reflect on your fucking actions. I won't tolerate being ignored, lied to, or made to look like a fool." His response had only been a faintly uttered, "Yes Daddy."

Exiting the bed, he walked into the bathroom, catching in his reflection in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was the black eye that was swelled black and blue, then it was the busted lip he had that was split and healing, and the bruises around his neck that were caused by their angry sexcapde. Lebron had choked him while they fucked on the couch and kitchen counter, which had made Steph more aroused. Quickly trying to take his mind off the bruises, he took a hot shower. Afterwards, he went downstairs to a nice afternoon lunch. 

"Babe, I want to give you a gift." Lebron said as he sat down. "O. Ok Daddy." The man whispered in response. "So, I know that we aren't perfect but I like what we have and I want you to have this." Said the darker man excitedly. He pulled out a box and opened it to show a Gold band with diamonds covering the two outer layers.Flipping the ring on its side, there was an engravement that said: L&S. Steph looked at the ring in shock and fear. "It's not an engagement ring but a promise ring. Will you accept?" Lebron assured the lighter man. The other man croaked out a tearful, "Yes Daddy." As the ring was slid on his left ring finger, fitting ever so snuggly. He was crying due to happiness and sadness.

After lunch, Lebron left to go do a Nike photo shoot, so Steph decided to check his phone. He plugged it into the charger and saw that Steph had text and called him.

Klay: You're dating Lebron?  
Klay: Steph, is he beating you?  
Klay: Call me when you get My message. I'm worried about you.

He called Klay because even he knew that he had to find a way out. Klay picked up the phone in a panic. "Steph? Are you ok? Where are you?" "Klay, I'm scared. I'm at his penthouse in Miami. I didn't think it'd be this bad and I have a black eye and a busted lip. I. I. I don't want to leave him though. I love him, Klay and he just have me a ring. " Steph rambled into the phone. "Calm down. Calm down. You can't stay with him, he's beating you! Send me the address, I'm in Miami and can get you." Klay responded firmly. 

Klay arrived 30 minutes later with Steph's sister Sydell and his brother, Seth in tow. Opening the door, Steph grimaced as they all gasp in shock at his bruised face. "I'm gonna fuck him up." Growled out Seth. "Just please help me get my bags. He could be home any minutes and I don't want to have to decide who to side with." He said weakly. 

As the trio worked on packing up Steph's stuff, he sat downstairs just in case Lebron got back. Suddenly, the penthouse door was opened and he looked over in shock. "Who's fucking car is in the driveway?" The man roared out. Flinching, Steph answered quickly, " Daddy it's m..m.. my brother's." "What?" Lebron croaked in confusion. "He said it's my car you abusive bastard." Seth yelled. Klay and Sydell walked over to Steph and told him to get ready to go, before gasping in shock as they watched the man scurry over to Lebron and drop to his knees. Bending down the darker man grabbed his chin. "You're trying to leave m.. Your daddy?" He questioned ignoring the commotion from the others. Breaking down crying, Steph looked the man in the eyes and replied, "No Daddy! I'd never leave you but I can't allow you to hit me. Look at my face! You need to get help. Please get help!" At that, the trio walked over and grabbed Steph despite him crying. The rest of their drive and flight was done in silence as they watched Steph play with the gold ring on his ring finger, while staring off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 2 of Steph/ Lebron? (or will they end completely? hmm.) Klay/ Kyrie coming up!! < These two are getting their own Main Story.
> 
> I was very critical of this chapter I hope you like it! :) Please leave comments and Kudos. Also, feel free to subscribe.


	7. You'll Never Be My Boyfriend... Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-public sex, Verbal Abuse

3 Years ago

It had been a month since Steph had walked out of Lebron's penthouse in Miami. He spent most of his time in a daze, thinking about the ways that the adonis could make him feel. He didnt understand what about him made Lebron snap so much. All he knew was that he would take anything the man gave him without question, but Steph would be lying if he said that he wasnt haunted by the bruises. He saw them every time he looked in the mirror, when he closed his eyes, and in his dreams. 

Jolting out of his daydream, he looked around at his surroundings. The waiting room of the office was too quiet for Steph's liking. "Mr. Curry, Dr. Alexander will see you now." Said the secretary. Steph sighed as he walked into his weekly therapy session, thinking about how he ended up doing this in the first place.

 

He had just sat down in the living of his parents house for a discussion. "Steph, we all feel that You should go to therapy." His father Dell had started. "Therapy? For what? Wait a DAMN minute! Is this an intervention?" The man croaked out, while looking around questioningly. "No baby. We just feel that it could help. You've just gone through a traumatic experience and.." his mother began before she started crying. "All mom's saying, is that it will help with some of the fog you might be experiencing." His brother interjected.

"You know what, Fuck all of you! I'm not going to see a therapist, so they can try to tell me that I'm a battered man or some bullshit." Steph yelled at the group. "Steph, please! We are doing this because we love you." Sydell pleaded as her voice crack. The older man looked at her with hard eyes and said, "You love me? Y'all love me? No, My daddy loves me and YOU forced me to leave him in Miami during a bad depression! Y'all don't care about me." Losing his temper, Klay growled out in frustration, "Oh really? We don't love you but he does? WE, NEVER gave you a BLACK EYE! WE, NEVER Punched you in your face repeatedly until YOUR LIP was split and BLEEDING! No, YOUR "DADDY" did that! You WILL go see the THERAPIST or I'm calling Kerr." 

Gasping in shock, Steph narrowed his eyes at the man. "You wouldn't dare!" He shrieked. Smirking, the 6'7" man replied, "Try me. I'd rather be underhanded than have you die by his hands." Stalking off, the smaller man slammed his room door and laid on his bed. His phone buzzed, with a few messages from Lebron showing up.

Lebron: Hey  
Lebron: I didn't mean to do this to you.   
Lebron: I'm getting help. I'm starting therapy in a few days. 

Thus, Steph started therapy because Klay threatened him and because his daddy was doing it too. He figured they could grow together. From therapy, he had been realised that Lebron's possessive behavior made him feel safe even in times when he would become abusive. The therapist told him that it was rooted in his need for protection and approval. Something he'd been battling since he was a kid, being that he is the oldest after all. He protected Seth and Sydell, while also protecting himself, further explaining why he was likely to defend himself verbally against Lebron but still submit to his will. 

Steph had felt that those sessions were easier to emotionally process than the topic that came up today, his physically intimate relationship with the Basketball God. He had cried talking about his/their "first time" together. 

"So, Steph. You said that only that time was very hard for you. Would you like to elaborate on that?" Asked Dr. Alexander. "Um.. well, honestly when he raped me, I was aroused and I even came when he performed oral sex on me." He said in reply. She responded by stating,"It is normal for the body to have reactions to sexual activities because that's how our bodies work. I know that this may cause shame and disgust and overtime those feelings may change but we must process why that is." Shaking his head Steph said, "I know. I know but I like it when Lebron controls me, it makes the sex better. His roughness, demands, intensity. All of that makes me feel whole and equal." "Yes, as we spoke before, sex can be such an emotionally opening act, especially with the way your first experience was. Your need to be protected also comes out when you are sexually intimate with Lebron, however that doesn't negate the experience and disgust you feel because of your rape." She reassured him. "But. I just don't know. Sometimes I feel more alive when he's rougher with me than when he's gentle." He said in a whisper. "Steph, I think that it's ok to feel confused about how you feel. We established that you loved Lebron and that he does have moments when you feel like he loves you too. However, a question that I think you need to ask yourself is: How do I feel when he hits me? I believe that once we figure out those feelings then everything else will clear itself out." Dr. Alexander stated coolly. "Ok doc." Steph said before he left out of the office.

Quickly, Steph changed his clothes to go to the US National Teams Basketball training camp. He was excited because he and Klay both were invited and also he'd been wanting to see Lebron. Quickly he sent a few texts to the man.

Steph: Hey Daddy, We need to talk.  
Steph: I can't wait to see you later tonight.

The training camp was rigorous but Steph and Klay battled their way through it. "Bro, don't forget you're meeting my boyfriend later. And stay AWAY from Lebron." Klay said to the lighter man. "Yeah. Yeah, go do what you need to do. I'll be fine." He hurriedly replied. Klay walked out as Steph made eye contact with the 6'8" man of muscle, blushing ever so slightly. The man walked over so smoothly before looking down at Steph. "Hi babe, I missed you" LeBron said coolly. "Hi." He responded without looking at the man. "I know you wanted to talk, so we can go to the conference room or here is fine, if you want." The darker man anxiously said. Steph continued to look away, when he said, "Here is fine." Grabbing his chin, the adonis said, "Stop looking away from me babe. Look at me." 

Steph finally looked up meeting the man's eyes when he started crying. "I..I I miss you. But I can't be with you if you're going to hit me. I don't like it. It makes me f.. f.. feel worthless. Like I can't do anything right." The other man wiped his tears and kissed his cheek before placing a chaste kiss to His lips. "I'm sorry. I've been taking my anger out on you. I'm trying babe. I really am. Even if you don't want to be with me, I'm still gonna try." Lebron responded emotionally. The two men kissed again before Steph pulled the man over to the wooden benches and straddled his lap. Kissing the chocolate skin of the man's neck, he nibbled on his ear before seductively whispering, "Fuck me. Own me." "Babe, I don't think that's a g..." He started before being cut off. "Do it NoW! I need you inside me Daddy! Please!" Steph moans out. 

Grabbing, Steph by the hair, Lebron tongue kissed him before kissing him down his neck. The man let out a moan as he felt warm vanilla hands slip inside his boxers and palm his erect cock before pulling out the straining muscle and flicking across the slit. Lifting the smaller man up, he shimied down the red Nike basketball shorts and quickly smacked the beautiful rounded globes. Laying down on his back, Steph spread his legs exposing his tight rose bud as he rubbed his fingers over the pucker. "Fuck me Daddy. Remind me who I be long too." He moaned out while looking directly into the dark brown orbs. Lebron pulled one leg up to his shoulder as he guided his massive length into the tight ring of muscles. "Ah shh.. ugh" he gasped for air as he was breached. The man waited a few seconds before the sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the empty court. "Ah. Ahh. Ahh. Fuck me!.. Fuck me!... Daddy.. Oh.. oh.." Steph moaned out as he rolled his hips downward to meet the man's thrust. "Um.. Babe... So fucking tight." Lebron moaned out in between thrusts. 

 

The lighter man was swiftly maneuvered so that he was face down ass up on the bench. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Came the sting of slaps raining down on Steph's ass as he started throwing it back at the man. "Daddy! Daddy! Ahhn... ahhn... Give me this Dick! Giv.. Ahn.. I miss... So good. Fuck me... Ahn... Ahn.." He moaned out as the pace of their sex sped up. Lebron's hips continuously came flush to his plump ass cheeks as the vigorous sounds caused both men to become lost in the lust of their coupling. "Ahn.. Faster.. Faster!... Be rough Daddy! I need... Ah fuck!" Steph moaned out as the grip on his hips tightened. "Fuck... Babe.. So tight. You like when Daddy's rough?" Lebron croaked out as he grabbed the man's hair, pulling his head back and began bucking into him uncontrollably. "Yes... Ahh... Da...ddy.. Ah.. ahhn." He moaned as he felt himself reaching His limit. Letting go of the younger man's hair and grabbing his neck, Lebron leaned up shrouding himself over Steph's body before grunting out, "Tell Daddy who's ass this is! Who do you belong to bitch? Huh?" High on the pleasure he groaned out, "Daddy's... Yes.... I belong.. Ahn... to Da...ddy!" A few seconds later both men collapsed onto the bench feeling spent. Lebron kissed the back of Steph's neck before he extracted his length from the man's body, tucked himself into his boxers and shorts then redressed the man and helped him out of the gym. 

Steph checked his phone and realized that he had 3 hours before he had to meet up with Klay, so he and Lebron went for another round in the hotel room shower before he started getting dressed. "Babe, where you going?" The gruff voice said cutting through the silent space. "Dinner with Klay and his boyfriend. I shouldn't be too long." Steph responded quickly. "Ok. Be good." He said as he walked over and kissed the man's cheek. I'm his way out, he glanced back at Lebron apprehensively.

The restaurant was very cozy to Steph as he waltzed up to Klay and his boyfriend. "Hey Bro. Steph this is my boyfriend Kyrie. Kyrie, this is my best friend Steph." Klay said as soon as He made eye contact with the older man. "Hi, nice meeting you." Steph replied before taking his seat. The night passed quickly as the trio went over the particulars of the couples forming. Steph felt a deep sense of longing as he watched the interactions between the two men. Klay and Kyrie had officially been a couple for about 10 months but had been dating for 3 months prior and seemed to be a very loving and open couple. Steph walked back to the hotel in a daze thinking about how he had just fucked Lebron a few hours ago and still felt like he needed the man's hands on him to make him feel alive. "What type of relationship is this?" He thought to himself before deciding to ask the man once he got back to the hotel.

Lebron was sitting in one of the large chairs watching tv as the younger man entered the room. "Lebron, we need to talk." Steph said apprehensively as he sat across from the man. "About what?" The man replied without even the turn of his head. "Well, about us. What are we doing? Are we officially dating? Am I just a fuck buddy? Is this a relationship?" He asked while staring at the man intently. "What do you want it to be Steph?" Lebron sharply replied as he met the younger man's eye. Feeling the anger rise up, Steph blurted out, "Why the fuck are you asking me? You typically make the decisions and now you want to leave shit up in the air? You've been FUCKING and Beating me for a year! So, YOU fucking tell me what we're doing!"

Letting out a deep sigh, The darker man got up and walked over to him before grabbing his face and saying, "Do you think I'd tell you not to fuck other people if I didn't want you? Or give you a fucking ring? You're mine!" "Ugh! I hate you! You always do this! How hard is it to say You're My Boyfriend or we're together!" He screamed out as the man's grip on his face tightened. "You'll never be my boyfriend because I don't want a boyfriend. Period. " Lebron sneered as Steph let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Then I don't want to do this anymore! I deserve to be with someone that loves and cares about me. If you wanted sex, you should've told me before this started. Let me Go!" Steph exclaimed. "You're not going anywhere. You know this already. If I decided to fuck you for the rest of your life and never marry you, You'd be fine with that. We both know this. YOU ARE MINE and ALWAYS WILL BE! Now stop fucking playing with me before I hurt you." Lebron replied as he let go of the man's face. 

Steph sat in the chair sobbing silently as he watched the man walk away. "Hurt me then! You're going to do it anyway, so hurt me you abusive, rapists bastard! I'm tired of doing this with you! Sometimes I want to have a fucking say in things and other times I want you to control it all. There needs to be some form of fucking collective communication." He exclaimed in anger. Lebron whipped around before he stalked forward and crowded the man's space. "You want to make decisions on what? Huh? Tell me!" He yelled. Observing Steph's silence, he continued, "Exactly. You don't know. You never know. Yes, I've beat you! I've hurt you but I've never said i was perfect! But You?! You want to throw my mistakes in my face like you don't have any of your own. Just a few hours ago, you begged me to fuck you in an open gym and now that you've observed someone else's relationship you want to come here and fucking force shit! You can miss me with that!" Not backing down, he bellowed, "We always fuck! That's what we do since that's all I'm good enough for. You act like me wanting to get fucked is as bad as you beating me up!"

"Fuck you ! You're so wrapped up in the past that you haven't realized that I refrained from hitting you. I've been trying to better myself so we can be partners! I. Just stay away from me because I really want to slap the shit out of you right now." Lebron choked out as he turned and stalked off.

Steph let out a deep sigh as he took in everything the man had said. One thing was for sure, the man didn't hit him at all and that was a step in the right direction. However, there was a part of him that was craving the pain and sadness in it all.

The last 2 days of training camp for the U.S. National team flew by and Lebron hadn't spoken nor touched Steph even once. In fact, the man barely looked in his direction causing him to revert to spending time with Klay and Kyrie or just lounging around in his room. Steph was feeling sad, he wasn't used to being ignored by him in this way. It was the last day of training camp and soon they would all be enjoying the last few months of the offseason.

Steph: So... You're going to leave training camp without speaking to me?  
Daddy really?

Lebron: Daddy huh? You must want to get fucked.  
Lebron: I have business to take care of, I'll hit you in a few days.

Looking at the messages, Steph groaned in frustration as he was denied again. Secretly, he was hoping that this didn't become a regular thing.

A week after the U.S. National team training camp, Steph was sitting at home watching ESPN when it was announced that Lebron James had signed to the Cleveland Cavaliers in a 3 year deal out of Free agency. In shock, he grabbed his buzzing phone off the couch to a message from the man.

Lebron: I'll be in town in a week.   
Lebron: We have some celebrating to do.  
Lebron: Be prepared

Shivering with excitement and apprehension, Steph replied with a simple: Yes Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a mess. Next chapter should have more dialogue from Klay/ Kyrie


	8. Oh, Now you're a man of morals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying for Updates Once a week on Saturday's/Sunday's. I just started a full time job so my writing has slowed down.

The week went by slowly as Steph had strength and conditioning training, plus physical and emotional therapy. He was grateful for Klay coming over to visit him towards the end of the week. "Bro, Did Kyrie tell you that Lebron was going to Cleveland?" Steph asked with excitement. "Yeah. He told me a day before the announcement and press conference. Are you still fucking with him?" Klay replied. "I'm happy he's going back to his home town. He wants to get them a ring. And yeah, we're still figuring it out." The smaller man said. "Figuring it out? Man, please. Y'all are either together or not. Y'all been fucking for a year." The other man responded with a roll of his eyes. "I know but he told me he doesn't want a boyfriend so right now we are fuck buddies." Steph responded sadly. "Well, I'll set you up on a blind date. You'd be surprised at how many people have approached me about dating you." Klay said excitedly. Running his hand across his neck, he stated, "No. That's not necessary. I'm fine with LeBron and I know what happens when he thinks I'm entertaining someone else. So, please no." Sighing, the other man says, "fine. I'll let you do you this time but I still don't like that he hits you Steph. You really deserve so much more than that." "I know Klay. I know and we both are a work in progress. We had an argument at the training camp last week and he didn't hit me, so we are making strides. Both of us are in therapy too." Steph reassured him. 

A few days later, Steph had just finished getting dress and was heading to the kitchen when he noticed Lebron laying on the plush couch in his apartment. "Come over here so we can talk." The darker man said. Walking over, the smaller man carefully sat next to the man. "My team is having a barbecue to welcome me. So, I want you on your best behavior." Lebron stated. "Yes Daddy." Steph replied softly. "Good, now give Daddy that ass." He demanded. Wasting no time, the younger man dropped to his knees in between the taller man's legs and started fumbling with his zipper. As he was about to take the hard penis in his mouth, he was grabbed by his jaw and met with lust filled hazy brown eyes. "None of that. I want ya ass on my dick. Now." Lebron said in a ragged breath. Getting up, Steph unzipped his pants before positioning himself over the hot sex. Slowly, he slid himself down until he came ass to thigh. Looking into dark brown eyes, he slowly worked himself melodically up and down, licking his lips ass he started to hit his prostate. Lebron stroked his arm up and down the vanilla skin before raining down slaps to the volumous ass. "Sh.. uhh... uhh... uhh..." Steph moaned out before he placed his feet flat on the couch and picked up the pace. "Ahh.. Ahh... Ahh... Yes.. Yess... Fuck!" He moaned as the feeling of pleasure increased. Rolling his hips, he tightened the muscles in his anus as he lifted his body halfway off Lebron's girth, creating a suction that kept them connected. "Oh... That's new baby... Take it." The man said sensually. "Ahn.. Ahn.. Fuck! Fuck!! Hnn... Hnn.. Daddy!" Steph cried out, increasing the speed as the pressure in his stomach began to spike. "That's it baby! That's it! Ride Daddy! Take it! Take it!" Lebron yelled out as his large palms made contact with the man's ass. "Uhn... Daddy.. Love.. You.. Ahhn... Ahhnn... I... You... Daddy..." He gasped out in between breaths as his body bounced up and down like a basketball. Gripping tightly on the man's slim hips, Lebron bucked into him wildly. "Shit baby! Take it! That's right! Just like that!" He moaned out before slapping the man's ass in between thrust. "Daddy... I'm cumm... Cumm... Cumming! Ahh!" Steph screamed out as his orgasm crashed through his body and he fell forward onto the man's chest. A few thrusts later and Lebron's seed coated his insides. 

They stayed like that until the darker man decided to make good on his warning for Steph to be prepared. They had once again fucked in the kitchen, on the couch and the shower, except this time there were no bloody lips or black eyes involved. Steph Lay exhausted on the bed as the darker man pulled him in close.

The next few days were peaceful as the two men left Steph's apartment to go to the new Penthouse in Cleveland awaiting the day of Lebron's team welcoming barbecue. Due to the man's schedule, Lebron was out and about while Steph spent time with Klay. "Bro, what time does the official press conference come on?" Klay asked as he flopped down on the black plush couch in the penthouse. "It said 2pm so any minute now." Steph replied. "You ready for this barbecue coming up?" The taller man inquired. "I guess. I just want it to come and be over. Many of the parties I've attended with LeBron haven't ended well. So..." He stated while trailing off. "Don't think like that Steph. It'll be a great day cause we'll be there together while Ky and Lebron are being hounded." Klay assured him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. The press conference is starting." Steph said to change the subject. 

The next day, the younger was hounded by Lebron about what he was wearing, with most of his outfits being deemed inappropriate. "I want you to be presentable. Put on some nice shorts and a top. Don't show much skin." The man stated as Steph dug nervously through his gym bag. "Um... what about this?" He asked as he pulled out a Gray Half sleeve Nike T-shirt and placed it next to his approved Denim shorts. "Yeah. That'll be nice so go get dressed before we're late." The man replied nonchalantly. Grabbing up his clothes and heading to the bathroom, he gave a low "Yes daddy." Before disappearing. The two men arrived at the barbecue an hour later with Steph's anxiety reaching the roof. 

As soon as they entered, Lebron was swept away by Kyrie and taken over to many of the primary teammates, while the younger man took time to get acquainted with the alcohol. After two shots, Steph was tapped on the shoulder and met with Klay. "You need to stop with the shots dude. You alright?" Klay inquired. With a sigh he replied, "I'm so anxious but I'm better now that you're here." "Come on, let's go have a talk." The man said as he lead Steph to a quiet part of the house.

"What's got you so anxious Steph? Is it Lebron?" Klay asked as soon as they sat down. Rubbing his neck nervously, he stated, "Yeah.. But also, he doesn't claim me as his, yet he won't allow me to be with anyone else." The 6'7" sharp shooter grabbed onto Steph's shaking hands. "Bro, I know you hate me saying this but you should really weigh the pros and cons of your relationship with this man. Seriously, are you happy? Do you guys communicate? Is it a 50/50 ratio between you guys? And most importantly, do you feel safe. These are all things to ask yourself or write down and go from there." He stated. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll do it this week so let's just enjoy today." Steph appeased with a fake smile. 

The two men passed the time chatting and taking a few shots of Hennessey, eventually settling into a buzzed stupor that had both men searching for their respective partner. The duo found them sitting outside drinking and cracking jokes. Steph slid next to Lebron in one of the pale blue lawn chairs, sucking in a deep breath as the man's chocolate brown eyes surveyed his body. Leaning over, the darker man's hot breath coasted over his ear as he asked, "You enjoying yourself?" With a deep blush, he responded, "Yes Daddy." "Good. We'll be leaving soon." Lebron stated with a lick of his lips. Steph let out an unconscious moan before he looked around the room, feeling embarrassed as he watched a few of the man's teammates give him amused looks. His eyes soon fell on Klay, who was slyly looking over at The two men while whispering his own sweet nothing's in Kyrie' s ear.

As the night went on, Steph lounged quietly in his seat next to Lebron watching as the man acquainted himself with players, wives, children, partners and more importantly groupies. One particular man piqued Steph's interest as they silently made eye contact with each other. He observed the smug smirk plastered across the man's lips before he went over and crowded the Basketball God's space. "What's up big daddy?" The man whispered seductively in Lebron's ear as he began rubbing up and down the man's chest. "Hey, Justin." The man said as he looked over at Steph, who avoided eye contact. "What's up with you? You never call me Justin." The man questioned. "Sweet cheeks, nothing's up with me. What you need?" Lebron said firmly. Justin leaned in close to his ear and seductively said, "How about we go someplace quiet and have a talk." The man walked off looking back at the taller man. Getting up, Lebron said, "Baby, I'll be right back" before he kissed Steph on the cheek and left the room.

The younger man sat in the lounge chair feeling numb as he noticed people looking to see how he would react. "Bro, are you alright?" Klay asked worriedly. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm good. This is normal." Steph replied. "Man, nah. This is disrespectful..." He started before being cut off by the shorter man saying, "No, it's not. We are not together. He can do what and whoever he wants. That's the way it is for us." "Steph, leave his ass. What about your feelings? Huh? If this same shit happened in front of him, he'd be dragging you around the fucking house, beating your ass. Where is your fucking backbone?" Klay sneered out. "I don't have one Klay. I just don't. He is my backbone, so please just stop. At least he's doing it in my face and not behind my back." Steph responded as his voice cracked while he held back the tears. The two men sat in silence until Lebron returned and Steph whispered a low, "Daddy, I want to go home." 

The car ride back to the penthouse was silent, with neither man saying a word to each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Steph noticed Lebron stealing glances at him.

The lighter man darted out of the car as soon as the man put it in park. "Steph! Steph baby wait!" He called after him before scrambling into the penthouse. Once inside, Lebron was surprised to see the man sitting on the couch with the tv on. "Babe, it's not what it... "Did you use a condom?" Steph cut the man off while avoiding eye contact. "We didn't have sex, I swear." The darker man tried to reassure him. The smaller man remained silent as he blankly stared at the screen. "Believe me babe. Nothing happened." Lebron stated panicky. The other man continued to stare off blankly. Grabbing Steph's chin, the darker man devoured his lips before breathlessly stating, "Look at me! I wouldn't do that to you. That's the ultimate disrespect." Swatting the man's hand away, Steph chuckled out, "Oh now you're a man of morals? Honestly, it doesn't matter. Do whatever you want. You said it yourself, I'll take whatever you give me. I know how to keep my mouth shut and spread my legs to get fucked like a good little Bitch." Grabbing the smaller man's arm, Lebron growled out, "I DID NOT FUCK HIM!" Steph tried to keep his balance as he was slung unto the couch. "Let me guess, you didn't fuck him tonight but you Have." He sneered in disgust. "Yeah. I fucked Justin 1 time when we were 12. His father found out and started whoring him out for drugs." The darker man said weakly. "I... I didn't know. I'm sorry Daddy."The other squeaked out. Towering over Steph, Lebron yelled, "Of course you didn't fucking know! This is why I said it wasn't what you thought. I keep telling you that everyone's life wasn't fucking easy. Plus, I'm not stepping out on you so please kill that shit!.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a filler chapter. Next Chapter should be better


	9. How do I know that's true? (re-upload, due to missing content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.....

Steph felt reassured after Lebron's confession. The man rarely divulged any information about his life before he became "King". This meant they were moving in a new direction in their relationship, thus he turned his sights on the upcoming season of basketball. His team, the Golden State Warriors, had made moves that everyone felt were Championship worthy and so secretly that was their goal.

The season had started and begun to fly by at a quick rate. Steph and Klay' s outrageous shooting had put the league on notice that the Splash Brothers and the Warriors could win a NBA Championship. His relationship with LeBron was slowly becoming a cohesive partnership or so he thought. 

The Warriors had just beat the Cleveland Cavaliers, 89-83 and Steph was excited to spend time with LeBron afterwards. However, the man was in a foul mood that had the younger man on edge. Much of their car ride was completed with silence and the occasional small talk initiated by the smaller man. After reaching the penthouse, Steph quickly showered and then shakedly kneeled on the living room floor by the sofa.

Swift footsteps made their way across the lush carpet. Looking up through his lashes in apprehensive, the lighter man secretly observed Lebron sit on the sofa in silence. It was evident by his deep scowl that he was upset. "Daddy, is everything ok?" Steph asked, making sure to avoid eye contact. A deep chuckle left the man's lips before he snarled, "Get the Fuck up!" Scrambling to his feet, the smaller man kept his head down before he was grabbed by his chin. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your fucking whining tonight." Lebron exclaimed as he abruptly let go of the man's face, causing him to stumble backwards onto his butt. Steph looked on in surprise and sadness. He had hoped that they could make up for not seeing each other for Christmas.

A week later, Steph finally understood why Lebron was so angry. He was watching Sports Center in the locker room after the Warriors practice, when it was announced that J.R.Smith, had been acquired by the Cleveland Cavaliers via trade, along with Iman Shumpert and had his first practice with the team. 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.  
Apprehensively, he reached to pick up his while secretly hoping that it wasn't Lebron. "Hello?" Steph answered. "Hey bro. Haven't heard from you in a while." The voice boomed over the line. "Seth, bro how are you?" He replied. "I'm pretty good. I wanted to know if you were able to go to my game in Cleveland in a few days." Seth asked. "Yeah, I can make it. Pop told me about it and we're off for a week so I'll see you in Cleveland." Steph reassure his brother. "Aight. Plus we can hang out afterwards." He said. After hanging up, Steph sent a few texts to Lebron.

Steph: So.... that was why you were upset?  
Steph: You know you have nothing to worry about

Lebron: How do I know that's true?

Steph: I'll show you

Lebron: OH you will now?  
Lebron: I'm a tough man to please

Steph: Good, because I'm a hard worker Daddy 

Lebron: Wait until I get my hands on you

Steph: You have to catch me first 

Lebron: Trust me, I intend to catch something

A deep blush flooded over the younger man's face as he thought about what he had just gotten himself into. He knew that during his week off, rest would be for the weary since he and Lebron hadn't been intimate in a few months.

Seth's D-League game flew by Steph in a blur. He was so happy about his brother's improvements and even more excited when it was announced that his brother would be playing in the NBA for the Dallas Mavericks. Both men went out to celebrate at a bar in Cleveland, since Seth had a flight to catch the next day. "I'm so happy that you are extending your game and continuing to push yourself. I love you brother!" Steph exclaimed as they took a few shots of tequila. "Honestly, if not for you reminding me to keep at it, I probably would've left the NBA and got a 9 to 5." Seth replied. "Nah. Basketball is in our DNA. It's what we do." The older man reassured his younger brother.

As the night went on, Seth decided to leave and head back to his hotel, while Steph opted to stay a little while longer before he headed to the penthouse. Several drinks later and the room was spinning.

The ringing of a cell phone jolted Steph out of his sleep. It took a few seconds for him to pat around the bed before he found the device in question. As he went to answer the phone stopped ringing and he realized that he had 25 missed calls and messages from Lebron. In that moment, Steph finally became aware of his surroundings. Despite his blinded headache, he was pretty sure that he was in a hotel room. Looking down at himself, he realized that he was naked and soon became aware of the dull ache between his legs. "No!" He whispered to himself. "I didn't! Please, Oh God No! He's gonna kill me." Steph yelled as he began to break down hysterically. Quickly trying to piece himself together, he wiped his eyes and got out o the bed pulling on his black H&M button up and denim blue jeans. 

On his trek to the penthouse, he read the messages from Lebron.

Lebron: Hey babe, I'm waiting for you to get home  
Lebron: Its been an hour, where are you?  
Lebron: oh, you want Daddy to go look for you?  
Lebron: I called you 5 times. Is everything ok?  
Lebron: Babe?  
Lebron: Steph, you need to let me know if you're ok. I'm getting worried.

Steph felt disgusted with himself as he read the man's text messages. He knew he was about to get the beating of his life after he told Lebron what he'd done and the worse part was that he deserved it because the man had been right about him. He was nothing but a whore that wanted to get fucked. Arriving at the penthouse, Steph immediately took a hot shower and then kneeled next to the bed as the darker man slept. He didn't deserve to lay next to Lebron after he had let another man be inside him.

Unbeknownst to Steph, the darker man had been observing him for a while. "Babe, get off the floor and get in the bed." Came the man's gruff voice, cutting through the younger man's thoughts. "B...b..but..." Steph trailed off as Lebron cocked an eyebrow. Despite the guilt he felt, he willed himself to get on the bed and fall into the man's hold. "Where were you last night?" Lebron asked worriedly. "I... I went to a bar with Seth and then passed out drunk at his hotel." Steph lied. "Oh, I was so worried. I'm glad you're alright." The man replied as he placed kisses on the other man's neck and collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to comment and engage


	10. You need some Good Loving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Long Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-con  
> Dubious Consent

Submerging himself in basketball, the guilt of his infidelity weighed heavily on his conscious. Pretty soon he found himself in a terrible shooting slump that he had no idea how to shake off. The warriors were still winning games but Steph felt like a walking corpse. After the teams uncharacteristic 3 game skid, Klay stopped him in the locker room.

"Steph, what the fuck is up with you man? It's like you're not here at all." The taller man asked. "A lot is on my mind. I'll be fine." Steph responded quickly. "No, you won't. What the fuck is wrong? Is it Lebron again." Klay snarled out protectively. Sighing, the younger man said, "Not technically. It's just." "Did that bastards hit you again? I'll fuck him up man! Nobody's gonna hurt my best.." He started before being cut off. "No! I cheated on him. I was in Cleveland with Seth and I stayed behind at the bar and woke up naked in a hotel room. I.. klay, I fucked up so bad! He's gonna really beat my ass for this. I don't even know who it was." Steph choked out before breaking down hysterically. Rubbing the man's back, Klay growled, "You didn't cheat. Someone raped you! You need to tell him. We need to get you checked out." 

Everything was cleared at the hospital but Steph refused to do a police report, due to being unable to recall the nights events. As much as Klay pushed, Steph decided that telling Lebron was out of the question. 

Therapy helped him become more centered even after Lebron had questioned him so many times. The two men had been enjoying a weekend together when the darker man suddenly cupped his face and asked, "Are you ok? You seem distant lately." Swallowing nervously, he responded, "Ye..Yeah. I'm ok, therapy has become more rigorous lately. B..But, I'm fine." Quirking an eyebrow, the man said,"You know you can tell me anything right?" Feeling anxious, Steph looked away before nodding his head. 

It seemed that the more effective therapy became for Steph emotionally, the less effective it became for his relationship. In his mind, working out being raped in therapy was mor important than healing with Lebron. The NBA all-star break weekend had turned into a complete shit show.

Stepping out of the All-star tour bus, Steph exhaled as he unboarded the bus and headed for the West locker room. He and Klay had spent a week planning how they would spend this free time, when 2 texts from Lebron had shattered their hard planned goals. "Bro, what are we doing for All-star?" Klay asked as he flopped down next to the smaller man in the Warriors locker room. "It's in New York. I want to go to the Village and honestly, there is this group that plays at the Blue Note Cafe called Phony Ppl, that I want to go see." Steph said with excitement. "We can definitely do the Village and the Blue Note but I want to go to Time's Square, maybe we can sneak off to Harlem or Brooklyn for a few hours?" The 6'7" sharp shooter added. Shaking his head in agreeance, Steph stated, "Let's do it all." Before Klay could rebuttal, the sound of a phone buzzing filled the room. The smaller man looked at his phones.

Lebron: Daddy wants you spread open when we get to New York  
Lebron: You better not be late

A deep blush flushed his face as he read the messages and a few seconds later, he realized that Lebron wasn't considered an important factor in New York and he decided that he liked it that way.

Steph: Sorry. Can't.  
Steph: Plans with Klay  
Steph: Celebrating his birthday

Setting the phone down, the smaller man thought about why he didn't want to spend as much time with the man that he loved. "That was Lebron wasn't it?" Klay asked, snapping him out of his daze. "Huh. Um.. Yeah bro it was." He responded. "Let me guess, you just declined seeing him for All-star weekend?" The lighter man asked. "Yeah. But I want us to celebrate your birthday." Steph stated dryly. Rolling his eyes, Klay stood up and said, "That's a blatant lie and you know it. You're avoiding him because you still haven't told him about what happened to you. Before that happened, you'd cancel everything to be underneath that man. Hell, when he was beating you, you spent more time with him then." Swiftly looking up, he choked out, "That's not true! I've spent time with him." "Steph, stop lying to yourself. You didn't invite him to the Holiday Party at my house. Your parents asked you to bring him to their Anniversary celebration and you said he was too busy AND You didn't spend time with him for his birthday. Oh and if I'm right about this, YOU forgot about Valentine's Day." He reeled off before staring him straight in the eyes. "Oh No! I forgot Valentine's Day was in a few days." Steph croaked. "Exactly my point! You need to do some evaluating on what's up with you. Ask yourself this question: When was the last time y'all had sex?" Klay replied before walking out of the room.

Steph sat searching for answers in his head. Grabbing his hair in frustration, he decided to head back to his apartment. 20 minutes later and he was sitting on his couch recalling why he hadn't celebrated the Chocolate Adonis' birthday. Mid Thought he was distracted by his phone.

"Hello" He said. "Bro, I forgot to tell you that you need to be careful, Lebron may be doing a 180 in terms of behavior but he can still go back to how he was before." Klay stated. "Yeah, no. I highly doubt that but thank you for telling me." Steph replied before hanging up. Lebron never responded to his messages.

Valentine's day came and passed, ushering in NBA All star weekend. Steph grabbed his luggage as he made his way inside the hotel. "Why hasn't Lebron said anything? I wonder what's up with him." He thought as he got his room key and headed to the elevator. Entering his suite, he set down his suitcase and plopped down to turn on the television. A few seconds later, a knock sounded at his door. Assuming it was Klay, he opened the door without using the Peephole. "Klay, What do you want to ea..." Steph trailed off as he was pushed inside the room. Looking up, he came in contact with Deep chocolate eyes that he hadn't seen in months. 

"Da.. Daddy, I..." he began before he was smacked across the face. Lebron didn't talk as he lifted Steph up and shimmied down the man's West warm up sweats, while fiddling with his own pants. Angling his back up against the wall, the stronger man, firmly grabbed onto Steph's ass cheeks and entered as the man cried out. Lips and teeth clashed as the passion burned between them. Letting go, both men gasped for air before becoming entrenched in each other's bodies. 

Biting the younger man's neck as he thrust, Lebron gasped out, "I.. Missed... You. Was... so.. worried..." "Ah... Ah... Shit!... Fuck...." Steph croaked out as he grabbed onto the man's face and stared right into his eyes. "Uh.. tight. So tight!" He yelled out as the smaller man maneuvered his waist up and down, without looking away from the man's face. "Fuck! I'm not gonna last." Lebron croaked out before shooting his load inside Steph's body. Both men sunk to the floor as The man's legs gave out. Steph grabbed Lebron's face and began using his tongue to trace the outline of the man's lips, moving to the inside of his mouth and across the man's chiseled cheeks. 

After catching his breath, Lebron hoisted the younger man up and transitioned them to the bed. Steph continued licking Lebron's chocolate skin before pushing the man down on his back and leaving love bites from his chest on down to his defined washboard abs. "Ah.. Daddy you taste so good." He said in between licks and kisses. Looking up through his long thick eyelashes, a smirk plastered his face as he watched Lebron shutter with arousal. Continuing his journey downward, Steph kissed The man's belly button before leaving a wet trail down to the man's waistline. Observing the arousal of the man's sex, he kissed the head as he felt his body heat up. Blowing slowly, Steph Licked his lips as he watched precum start to leak down. 

"Mine!" He stated seductively as he made eye contact with Lebron's lustful eyes. Seconds later, Steph engulfed the entire sex without breaking eye contact. Slowly he worked his way up and Down, before placing both his hands on the bed behind the man's hips to take him in even deeper. 

"Ahh... Ahh... Shit ba..be!" Lebron croaked out as he gripped onto the beige hotel sheets and closed his eyes. Swirling his tongue across the slit of the man's cock, Steph gargled as he became flush to the man's pelvis. "Ohh... ohhh Shit!! Ahh... Ahh... Fuck!" The larger man croaked out before grabbed a handful of Steph's short hair to hold him in place as he came down the man's throat. Pulling out of his mouth with a pop, Lebron watched in amazement as the man quickly licked the excessive fluid off his dick. Pulling Steph up, he kissed swollen vanilla lips, all the while tasting himself. 

"Do you remember what happens after you give Daddy a treat like that?" Lebron growled in the man's ear. "Show me what happens BIG DADDY" Steph responded coyly. In a matter of seconds, the smaller man was pushed unto his stomach as the larger man said gravely, "I intend to." 

"Ahh...Ahn.. Ahh.. Ahhh." Steph cried out as Lebron fucked in and out of him. His body rocked back and forth as he met the man thrust for thrust. "Uhm.. Daddy loves it! This belongs to me!" He groaned out. "Spa... Spank me!" Steph moaned out as he deepened the arch in his back so his ass was poked out more. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack came the blows to his ass before LeBron spread his cheeks apart more to get deeper access. "Ah... hah.. hahh. Gahh.. No!" He cried out as he tried to crawl his way up the bed from the man. A deep chuckle left Lebron's lips as he grabbed onto Steph's hands and thrust faster into him. "Ah.. Gahh.. Da..ddy! Ple...Ase Nnn.. Nno" the lighter man choked out as he tried to maneuver his body away. "Don't run now! Take this dick! Take it bitch!" Lebron snarled. "Too much... Da.. Daddy... Please... Let.. Let me Cum!" Steph exclaimed as tears rolled down his face before his limbs gave out and he flopped face first on the mattress. Lebron grabbed the man's neck and thrusted sporadically into him while growling, "Who do you belong too? Huh?" The smaller man's cries and gasps for air filled the room. Tightening his grip, he growled, "Who do you belong too?" "Y..Yoouu. I.. I belon.. belong to you." Steph cried out before tears poured down his face. Leaning down and licking the man's neck, Lebron demanded, "Cum." "Da... Da.. Da.. Dadddyyy!" Steph screamed out as he released his load. A few seconds later, Lebron emptied his spunk in the spent man's body  
as he bit his neck and collapsed over him.

Steph woke up some time later to the running water of the shower. Stealthy, he walked inside to join Lebron in the shower. Wrapping his arm around the man's waist, he looked up and asked, "How long was I out?" Receiving a peck on the lips, Lebron stated, "45 minutes." Grabbing the bar of soap from the Chocolate Adonis, Steph began washing the man's back.

20 minutes later they were out of the shower and dressed, when Lebron wanted to have a talk. "What's your deal lately? You trying to leave me?" He questioned. Steph looked down at his feet, then responded "I'm fine. I just got caught up in basketball and therapy. It's been really difficult." A sudden grip on his chin jolted him out of his semi-daze. "Stop fucking lying to me! You won't even make eye contact!" He growled out. "Daddy I'm Sorry! I'm so Sorry!" Steph exclaimed as he grabbed onto the man's hands. "What did you do? Huh? What are you sorry for?" The Basketball God questioned. Shaking his head, the smaller man refused to talk. "Tell me What you did! Tell me." He yelled before letting go of the man's face and pushing him to the ground. After receiving no answer, Lebron smacked the man's face before screaming, "Let me guess! You fucked someone else? That's what it is right? Who was it Steph? Hmm? Klay? Kerr? Green? Iguodala?" 

Panic began to set in as Lebron started dragging Steph toward the bed. "No! No! Please don't do this! Daddy please!" He cried out as he grabbed onto the man's legs. As his pleas fell on deaf ears, he decided that he needed a way out. Anything except cheaTing. "I was thinking about leaving you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Instantly, Lebron stopped as he registered what was said to him. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked. "I. I.. I was thinking about ending this." Steph cried. "Why? Tell ME WHY?" The man croaked out. "I know what you told me before but.. I just didn't know what to do. I love you but I'm convinced you don't feel the same. So, I was going to just walk away but I can't. You own me. All of me." The smaller man confessed.

Sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, Lebron summoned him with a simple, "Come here." There was a large hint of threat and seduction that caused Steph to emotionally fold inward on himself. On his way to stand up, he was halted by a raised hand and a command: Crawl. Sniffling, he obeyed as he made his way to the darker man like the trained bitch he was. "Da.. Daddy Please." Steph choked out in between sobs as he tried to gravel at the man's feet. A whimper escaped his lips as Lebron asked, "Did I give you permission to speak?" 

The darker man captured Steph in a vice grip before his tongue found the hot cavern of the man's mouth. Their make out session was cut short by the knock at the door. Pulling away, Lebron stated, "We'll finish this later. Answer the door." Getting up, he responded, "Yes Daddy."

Opening the door, Steph wasn't surprised to see Klay and Kyrie waiting for him to go to the Player's Dinner. "I called you. A few times at that." Klay said. "Come in. I fell asleep." He responded as he waltzed inside. "Ah, You mean you were put to sleep hmm?" Kyrie laughed as he spotted Lebron. Rolling his eyes, Steph stated, "Let's go." Before swiftly opening his hotel room door.

The Player's Dinner was a lower caliber Black tie Affair. Casual suits and dresses of partners and wives surrounded the entire room as everyone took in each other's company. Steph was bored as he sat next to Klay and avoided Lebron's constant observation from a few tables away. "Why does he keep staring at you like that? He should've just sat with you." Klay commented. Sighing, Steph said, "I don't know. This happens every time I go places with him." "Hmm. Well, I'm going to go speak to Kyrie. We'll meet up before the after party." The taller man said as he set off.

Lebron slid over to Steph's table as he was contemplating whether to leave or not. "What are you doing later?" He whispered seductively in Steph's ear. Blushing, he replied, "After party with Klay. You and Kyrie are welcome to join." "Honestly, I'd rather have you bouncing on my dick but you deserve an outing so I'll let you have fun." The man said in a gruff voice. Feeling himself shudder, Steph felt himself contemplate cancelling his plans with Klay.

No response left Steph's lips, as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, a frown covered his features as he saw J. R. Smith. "May I speak with you? Alone?" He asked as he exchanged scowls with LeBron. "Babe, I'll be rig..." He began before being cut off. "Not you." J.R said smugly. "Give me 5 minutes." Replied the deep voice. Planting a kiss on Steph's cheek, Lebron said, "I'll see you later today." Before he walked out of the room.

The night flew by as Steph and Klay partied. For once, he was able to focus on enjoying himself and not all the other stress in his life. As the pair headed back to the hotel, both took in the night breeze of N.Y. "Remember when we used to party all the time?" Klay asked breaking the silence. "Do I? We stayed in the reggae club." Steph replied with a chuckle. " We did and you never seemed to shy away from trouble." The 6'7" sharpshooter joked. "Hey! It wasn't my fault that everyone wanted my ass and when I turned them down they always wanted to fight." Steph protested. "Whatever you say." Klay chuckled.

Returning to his room, Steph showered and then headed to see Lebron. Walking down the hotel hallway, he noticed that the hallway as exceptionally empty for it to be a weekend. There was No music, chatter, or any sign of the hotel's occupants.

The cream colored door to Lebron's hotel room was slightly cracked. Apprehensively, he entered and surveyed the room, taking in the dimly lit lights, peach colored walls, 2 suede gray armrests, and flat screen television, and plush king size bed adorned in black sheets.

Steph couldn't shake the feeling of anxiousness that was jolting down his spine. Suddenly, he was made aware of the handsome man that always seemed to capture his attention. For a moment, the two made eye contact, without a word, until the darker man's expression turned gravelly dark. "Did you enjoy your night out?" Lebron asked gruffly. "Yes, I had so much fun. There was so much reggae music." He said while slow grinding his hips. "Good." Came the short response. "Babe, I wish you came. I would've been able to show you my moves." He said slow grinding. As the man remained silent, Steph observed the tightness in the man's muscles. "Why you so tense? You need some good loving?" He joked with a chuckle. 

"I wonder who else you've said that to." Lebron said in disgust. "W.. W.. What?" Steph gasped. "You lying whore. Who else have you said that to?" The man yelled out in anger. Taking a step back, the younger man looked on in sadness. Noting the man's silence, Lebron took a few steps forward. "Oh, Cat got your tongue? Hmm? I asked you if you fucked anybody else? Didn't I?" He yelled out. Again receiving no answer, he yelled again, "Answer Me!" "You did." Steph whispered. "Exactly, so I found it very fucking interesting that your "good friend" J.R. Smith informed me that he fucked you in Cleveland a few weeks ago!" Lebron bellowed. "I..I didn't! We didn't! Babe please!" He shrieked in fear. Stalking over, the larger man grabbed Steph by the throat as he slammed him into the wall. "Da..Dad..Daddy. listen to me!" He cried out as he tried to pry himself loose. A slap to the face had Steph seeing stars as he tried to hold himself together. "Undress Slut." Lebron said as he pulled his girth from his pants. Slumping to the ground, Steph sucked back tears as he tried to recollect himself. Another slap stung his face as the angry man growled, "I told you to Undress." The man's deep voice sent excitement and sadness through Steph as he obliged. 

Grabbing the whimpering man by his hair, Lebron rubbed his hard cock across the man's lips. Watching as his precum slicked the man's mouth, he licked his lips and forcefully pushed his cock into the man's mouth. "Unnh.. unnh.. unnh." Steph moaned out as the man roughly fucked his mouth. Without warning, Lebron shoved his cock completely down the man's unwilling throat causing him to gag. 

Steph moved his hand over his straining cock to hide his arousal as his face flushed with embarrassment. "Of course you're aroused you little whore." Lebron chuckled as he belittled the man. Tears flowed from his eyes as he listened to the darker man's taunts. They were true and this was his punishment. Sitting on the arm chair in his room, Lebron beckoned him over with a simple glance. Crawling, Steph cried as he made his way over. "Let me show you how I treat whores." The man snarled before he lifted the lighter man's body and rammed him into his erect penis. 

"Ahh! Ahh!! It hurts... Da..." As the pain seared through his backside, Steph screamed out before a firm hand covered his mouth and said, "You will get fucked whether you get pleasure or not. Now, make me cum you useless bitch." Tears pricked his eyes as he was fucked through the pain, resulting in multiple orgasms. “Get the fuck out of my sight!” lebron yelled harshly after he had thoroughly used the younger man’s body.

Making his way back to his hotel room, Steph finally let out the heart wrenching sobs that he held in. "Why did this happen? Why?!" He kept screaming in his head over and over as he cried. He finally understood what heartbreak felt like. Needless to say, Steph's all star performance was horrible. He felt like a walking corpse on the court and on the other end Lebron dominated regardless. "I guess I was meaningless to him anyways." Steph told himself before he forced Kerr to bench him for the rest of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, things get no easier for Steph after all.
> 
> Sidenote: What do you think happens next for Lebron and Steph?


	11. I care about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape  
> Emotional/Verbal Abuse

Despite, the West winning the All star game, no excitement left Steph's exhausted body. He simply faked a smile and waved before leaving the arena and heading to his room. The festivities were skipped by he and Lebron as the man ravished his body late into the night and left without so much as a second glance.

The hope that Steph had of Lebron loving him, cherishing him, and accepting him was thrown out of the window. The man was right, he was a whore and a slut that loved dick and he knew how to spread his legs and take what he was given. 

A routine settled amongst them. Any time Lebron visited the West coast, he would show up at the smaller man's house expecting to be received with a slick mouth and tight ass.

The first few times it happened, Steph had cried himself to sleep after he was fucked to capacity. He had tried to hide his arousal but Lebron would taunt him by calling him A whore,A slut, A cum dumpster, A filthy dick sucking bitch, and anything that would make the man remain in his place. However, that was better than what would happen if he fought or refused the 6'8" man of muscle.

One rainy afternoon, Steph had come in from a draining practice and planned to rest his aching body. He was caught off guard by Lebron's toned muscular frame sitting on the couch. "Listen, I'm not feeling up to it tonight. I'm tired." He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottled water. In mid sip, a slap sent Steph crashing to the floor. He looked up in shock as he saw Lebron's angry expression. "Did I ask you what you felt like doing?" He snarled out. Ignoring him, Steph got up yelling, "You heard me. Leave me the fuck alone!" He was grabbed by the arm and dragged up the stairs kicking and screaming. "No! No! Get off me! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Steph shrieked as his clothes were ripped from his body. "Since you have so much to say, how about we put that mouth to good use." Lebron said darkly. The fighting man gagged and cried as his mouth was fucked roughly. Pulling himself from Steph's mouth, Lebron threw him across the bed. The penetration was quick as a gasp left the small man's lips. Tears flooded his eyes as he felt disgusted with himself. A few thrusts later and Steph was throwing himself back into the massive girth that was impaling his ass. "Ahh. Ahh. Daddy!" He cried out as he was taken at a brutal pace. Lebron pulled out and came over the man's ass and back. 

Lost in his sexual bliss, Steph came crashing back to earth after he was slapped in the face. "You fucking slut. Who are you to try to fight me? Hmm? You came on your own while calling me Daddy. I own you." Lebron stated with a chuckle as he zipped his pants.

Steph told himself that sex was sex. Regardless of what Lebron told him, the man still chose his bed and despite feeling like a convenient whore, he loved this man. However, that too lost its steam as Steph's depression rose and Lebron's brutality increased.

Wins for the Cavs, resulted in more pleasurable bruises, whereas, Losses ended with bloody lips, a black eye, or some other bruise that was hidden through lies. Steph had increasingly isolated himself despite his on court play flourishing. Klay had asked questions and observed the obvious Wear and tear on him but he evaded them like the plague. 

Two days before his birthday, Steph was forced to go to Cleveland. Lebron wanted to spend time with him and so he obliged, yet now he was regretting it. He was forced to be around the other Cleveland players and their partners. Many of them were open about their distaste of him by calling him weak, a slut, a whore and other nasty things when Lebron was out of earshot. Steph had tried to weather through but that all came crashing down the day of his birthday.

He had woken from his sleep feeling more like himself despite Lebron's rough treatment the night before. The pair had gotten dressed in comfy outfits. Steph sported a solid light blue button up shirt with a pair of Levi solid black jeans and White and blue JORDAN sneakers. Lebron wore a solid black silk shirt with matching silk black pants and blue Adidas slides. The pair had spent much of the day at the park and then went back to the penthouse for a birthday barbecue. Steph reassured himself that the day would go well and be amazing, despite the nervousness in his gut. As many of Lebron's friends filled in, Steph's eyes lit up with happiness as he saw Klay enter with Kyrie. Klay ran over and said, "You look healthy. No thanks to you I bet." As he sneered in Lebron's direction. "Honestly, you can leave. I didn't invite you anyways." Lebron snarled back. "Oh please. I'm not going anyway. You don't control me." The 6'7" main replied as he took a step forward. "You little bastard! If I tell you to leave. You will and that's that." The taller man growled. Stepping in between them, Steph looked at Lebron and stated, "If you make him leave, I'll leave. He stays as long as I'm here and that's final." Staring the smaller man down, The darker man stalked over and grabbed his chin before growling, "Don't forget your place! I'll deal with you later." As the man walked away, Kyrie said, "I'll talk to him. Have fun!" Before kissing Klay and following after the angry man.

"Bro, you shouldn't have stepped in for me. I've been waiting to get at him for a while now." Klay said as he and Steph walked through the penthouse. "I know. But you're my best friend. My brother. He doesn't get to disrespect you." The smaller man replied. "Steph, I'm 6'7" and can hold my own. You can attest to that, so stop worrying about Lebron disrespecting me and worry about him doing that to you." The taller man said. Sighing heavily, Steph didn't reply. "I've seen the bruises Steph. I give you your space but I wish I could help. What makes you stay with this man after he does those things to you?" Klay asked with sadness. "I don't know Klay. I don't know. All I know is that I love him. I love this man even though he beats me and treats me like a whore." He cried out. 

Klay tried his best to soothe Steph as much as he could. Eventually they both fell asleep on the couch in the big living room. Waking up about 2 hours later, the pair made their way into the large dining room, where they say next to their respective partners to eat. A sudden knock at the door broke everyone's attention.

Lebron answered and 2 minutes later, in walked iman Shumpert and J.R Smith. Steph rolled his eyes at the man as he sat down at the table, directly in front of Steph. As everyone proceeded to eat, J.R. began making comments about Steph. "I just want to say Happy Birthday to Steph. Who'd a thought you'd be a whore that enjoys getting beat." He said with a chuckle. Embarrassed the younger man looked to Lebron for assistance but the man continued eating his meal like nothing was happening. 

Steph's remained silent and continued eating as J.R. continued to belittle him. "I remember when I first taught you how to suck dick. Now you're an expert and Lebron can't get enough." he sneered with a dark smirk. "Ok, you know what? You need to shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you." Klay growled as he came to Steph's defense. Before he could move, Steph grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Let him talk Klay. He's an idiot." The smaller man said as he went back to his food. Another chuckle sounded from J.R's side of the table before he got up and stalked over to Steph. The younger man got to his feet as soon as he saw the man stride his way. 

"Oh! You're standing up? I thought trained bitches needed their masters approval first. Isn't that why your slut ass sits around like a lost puppy?" J.R. chuckled out. "That's funny coming from a man that chased my "slut" ass for ten years." Steph spat. "You so tough hmm? It literally only takes a few shots of Vodka to fuck you anyway. Cheap whore!" The man crooned out. Without thinking, Steph cocked back and punched J.R. in the face before yelling, "Shut the Fuck up! You're nothing but a rapist bastard! Tell everyone how you lied about me fucking you! Tell them!". 

J.R. got up and tried to grab Steph, when Lebron pushed him back. "Steph, what the fuck are you talking about?" A look of shock filled everyone's faces as they started to register what Steph said. "I..i...I..i." He began before he started to cry hysterically. "You heard what he said, you asshole. That disgusting bastard raped Steph by putting something in his drink and then lied about it to you cause he's fucking disgusting." Klay yelled out. "Wh..what?" Lebron gasped out in shock. "What? Is right you stupid ass. You've been treating him like trash and you don't even know half of what he went through. I've seen the bruises. Why he stays with you is beyond me." The 6'7" sharpshooter spat out. Lebron moved swiftly as he had J.R. Smith removed from the premises and swooped Steph up off his feet to carry him away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The man asked after he laid Steph on the bed. In between sobs, the man replied, " I.. I.. tried. Y.. you. never listened." "Baby, I would of listened to you about that!" Lebron shrieked. "Just leave me alone. You said it yourself: I'm a whore, a fucking slut that's willing to take your cum on demand. I'm fine with that." Steph said defeated. "Stop that Steph! You know that I care about you." The man said. 

Steph let out everything he'd held in. "You care about me? YOU care about ME!? Fuck you! You beat me! Called me a loose whore! Told me that I was only good for sucking dick and getting fucked because I was garbage! I was going to kill myself because I couldn't continue with being this unhappy! You don't care about me!" Steph cried out.

Lebron grabbed Steph into a tight embrace and let him cry until he finally got it all out. He then leaned down and kissed his plump lips, relaxing as the man leaned into the kiss. Pulling away, he said, "Baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again." Steph shook his head and stated, "It doesn't matter if it happens again. I'm yours Daddy. All yours." Looking deep into the lighter man's eyes, Lebron could tell that he was serious and he had to reassure him in some way. "I'm serious Stephen! This. Will never happen again." He said as he pulled Steph in for a passionate kiss. Tears of joy and sadness spilled from his eyes as he and Lebron made love that night.

Steph woke to a empty bed and internally cursed himself for believing that Lebron would change his behavior overnight. However, he was surprised to find the man sitting in the living room visibly upset. "Daddy, what's the matter?" He asked. "I've been trying to get the Cav front office to remove Smith from the team and van him from the NBA but they refuse. He's a fucking rapists." Lebron answered with Malice. Taking a seat next to The man, Steph replied, "That is society. It sucks but this is what it is. Tell them that he needs to get help for what he did and that you won't play alongside him if he doesn't." Lebron met Steph's saddened eyes and pulled him in for a deep kiss before saying, "Baby. I really am sorry. I don't know how to change this." Letting the tears fall, Steph replied, "You can start by finding a therapist for yourself and we'll figure out the rest."

Lebron didn't get a chance to answer as Steph got up and left the room. The man showered and prepped himself for traveling home. Deep down, there was an unacknowledged sadness that flooded Steph's mind: Lebron would never change.

After returning home, Basketball became the prime focus for Steph as the playoffs approached and Golden State's Overall #1 Seed for the West, ushered in a huge wave of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving out of Year 2 (3 years ago) of Steph/Lebron's relationship.
> 
> I wonder what's in store for them next.


	12. Do What You Plan To Do

Steph sat on the couch in his living room playing with his “promise ring” that Lebron gave him. He rolled it through his fingers, slowly brushed his hands over the inscription, placed it on his ring finger and moved it around again. He had been doing the same thing for the past 20 minutes. His Golden State Warriors made it to the finals. As anxiety inducing as that was, he worried about the fact that he’d be playing Lebron’s Cleveland Cavaliers. There was a undertone of fear, due to the history of their relationship. Steph wanted a Championship, his teammates wanted a championship, and so did his organization. Taking the ring off again, he repeated the same movement. 

The playoffs had been well to the Golden State Warriors. The first round, was won in a 4-0 sweep of the New Orleans Pelicans. The second round of the West seemed to be more of a test but The Warriors won that in a 4-2 series edge against the Memphis Grizzlies that helped them earn some stripes. However, the Western Conference Finals were a easy series that featured the Houston Rockets Losing 4-1.

Now, here Steph was feeling all the anxiety and fear that he had been suppressing. Despite, Lebron’s promises of change, deep down he knew that the darker man couldn’t change over night and no daily messages of affection could erase Steph’s worries. Basketball was/is their lives and this series changed a few things for their relationship. If Steph won, this began a writing of a legacy for himself and Golden State but if Lebron won, this would ascend him to a higher plane.

Game 1 was electrifying for both teams. A back and forth affair that saw the Warriors outscore Cleveland 10-2 in overtime to win 108-100 and take a 1 game series lead. However, Cleveland lost Kyrie to a knee injury that would sideline him for the rest of the Playoffs and likely most of next season. Game 2 was played in similar fashion but this time Cleveland won in Overtime 85-83 to tie the series at 1-1 and steal home court from The Warriors. Steph had struggled mightily against the defense while Lebron lead with a triple double.

Game 3, was a wire to wire victory for Cleveland who won 96-91 and took a 2-1 series lead. The media ran with the story about The Cavs figuring out Steph Curry and how Lebron taught his team to fight. Game 4, was a 103-82 Golden State route of Cleveland as Steph seemed to recover his shot and his team tied the series at 2-2 in Cleveland.

 

The teams were giving 3 days off and Steph and Lebron avoided each other’s presence. However, that didn’t keep the taunts and trash talk away. Steph was laying in bed after practice when his phone buzzed.

Lebron: You ready to get ya ass kicked tomorrow?  
Lebron: I can’t wait to fuck you in the private jet back to California for Game 7.  
Lebron: Daddy’s been patient these entire playoffs.

The obvious pleasure behind his words made a shiver run down his spine. This trash talking, possessive and blunt man always made Steph feel wanted. Deciding rather quickly, Steph chose not to respond to Lebron because he was gonna make him chase.

Game 5 was in Oakland and Steph came to play. One thing, the 6’2” marksmen knew about his Daddy, was that he hated to be challenged off the court and in public. However, he knew that Lebron loved his self assured on court attitude, so that was what he was gonna get. Steph swished in shot after shot, while looking Lebron dead in the eyes afterwards. The Warriors won Game 5 104-91 with Steph going for 37 and Lebron leading the Cavs with 40. The series now stood 3-2 Golden State. The same night Steph received two distinct messages.

Lebron: Love when you get cocky   
Lebron: Best be careful 

Shrugging, Steph paid no mind to the underlying threat that was lingering. He was 1 game away from a NBA Championship. Game 5 in Cleveland, was exciting, yet predictable. Golden State pulled away late to win 105-97 and win the series 4-2. The lighter man made eye contact with Lebron at the buzzer and smirked. This was a tremendous accomplishment. The championship was awarded and so was MVP but Steph knew his night wasn’t over. 

After a refreshing shower, he dressed in the visiting locker room and fished around in his duffel bag for his phone. He had messages from his parents, family, and friends offering congratulations. He was so overjoyed that he didn’t hear Klay trying to get his attention. “Yo! Bro.” He screeched. Coming out of his daze, steph replies, “Oh. I’m sorry what?” “I asked if you wanted to celebrate here or in Oakland. You good man?” Klay asked worriedly. A giddy smile covered his face before he replied, “Yeah. I’m good. Just so happy!” Before their conversation can continue, Lebron walks in eyeing them both critically. “The jet is here. Let’s go.” He demands roughly. “Ah.. I’m coming daddy.” Steph says as he hurriedly grabs his bag and says goodbye to Klay and follows behind the darker man.

The two settle into the jet that’s going to take them back to Oakland. Steph sits in his seat, secretly eyeing Lebron as he navigates on his phone. He knows that something is wrong but reminds himself that pushing the stronger man can result in dire consequences. A few minutes tick by before the smaller man decides to make small talk. “Babe, can we..” He begins before Lebron’s hand shoots up and silences him mid sentence. Quickly, Steph moves his gaze away from Lebron’s. A chuckle leaves the mans plump lips as he says, “Congratulations on the Championship Love.” The smaller man smiles and looks over again and exclaims, “Thank you baby. I’m so excited!” “I bet you are. You should be. Especially since you’re not a good enough leader to win MVP. I guess Dre’s better at it than you.” Lebron sneers out before laughing. 

The smile quickly leaves Steph’s face as he wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes. “I hate you!” He states as he throws the planes pillow at Lebron and walks over to the seat by the window. Stephs breath catches in his throat as he turns around to see Lebron crowding his space. A rough grab to his face brings him in direct view with dark brown eyes. “You hate me huh? Say it again.” Lebron says sensually as he closes in on Steph. After not getting an answer, he pulls the smaller man closer as there lips touch. Lebron runs his tongue across soft lips gaining access as he deepens the kiss. Their tongues intertwine as the darker man remains in control. 

Steph pushes Lebron back as they both gasps for air. “Stop trying to finesse me with your bullshit. Do what you plan to do.” He said with a smirk. Lebron moves closer to try to kiss him again but Steph pushes him away. “If you’re not going to give it to me how i want it, I’ll find someone else that will.” The smaller man said as he tried to push pass the taller man. “Watch yourself bitch!” Lebron growled as he gripped Steph’s arm and threw him against the tan couch. Snatching his arm away, Steph taunted, “Or what? What are you gonna do? Hmm?” The darker mans eyes darkened with lust, “Keep up your shit.” “Oh wait, i forgot! Daddy is feeling a bit less like his amazing self because his “bitch” just waxed his ass for an NBA Championship.” Steph sneered in the mans direction. “Stephen!” He growled out. 

A chuckle left his lips, “What? You’re going to hit me? It’s nothing new Daddy. Remind me who i belong too!” Lebron snapped before he could calm himself down. One moment he was dragging Steph to the couch in the middle of the jet and the next, he was roughly tugging clothes off his body. Pushing Steph onto the couch, he growled out, “Present like a good bitch!” Quickly, the smaller man bent over face down ass up over the edge of the couch before fingering himself. Lebron tugged off his own clothes before smacking Steph’s ass. Swatting the fingers away, he grabbed his hard cock and thrust home, chuckling to himself as he heard Steph gasping for air.

Lebron took what he wanted as the smaller man clawed for leverage. Their sex was brutal and lacked words. It was more of what they didn’t get since the Playoffs started and Steph knew that the Basketball God needed the release of pent up aggression. He cried out as He allowed his body to be used, taking in every bruise, bite, and position that his Daddy maneuvered him through. After being turned on his back and gripped by his throat, Steph blacked out from the pleasure.

The sun woke Steph as he slowly came to. He looked around to see that he was laying in his full sized bed with Lebron. His body was sore and aching as he slid off the bed to go into the bathroom. He had bruises on every inch of his body, not excluding his thighs and hips. His shower was filled with bliss until he felt a hard dick push against the crack of his ass. “Good morning my little NBA Champion.” Came Lebron’s gruff voice. Without so much as a rebuttal, Steph grabbed the rock hard sex and began impaling himself with a gasps. He grunted in discomfort at the ache in his insides as he continued to work his hips. 

“Stop hiding your moans!” Lebron grunted as he placed a bruising grip on the smaller man’s hips. Thrusting flush to Steph’s ass, he increased his speed as the younger man continued to be silent. “What did i tell you?!” The stronger man growled as he lifted Steph’s legs off the shower floor and began rutting inside him at a feverish pace. “Ah! No!” The man cried out as he pressed his hands onto the shower wall to keep his balance. “Those are the sounds i like baby.” Lebron whispered in his ear. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Steph cried out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The slapping of flesh filled the room as LeBron picked up his pace, signaling that he was coming close to his limit. “Ahh! Ahn! Hnn!” The smaller man gasped as he was filled with thick ropes of cum that pushed him over the edge and had him cumming until his vision became spotty. A gasp left his trembling lips as he once again passed out.

Steph woke up in a haze. His first attempt to get out of bed resulted in a splitting headache that caused a few painful gasps to leave him. He soon realized that he was starving. The muscles in his body were sore from the physical exertion of basketball and sex. Taking a few deep breaths, Steph willed himself off the bed and onto his unsteady feet. “How long have i been out?” He wondered to himself. Many things had blinded together in his memory and he wasn’t sure if the Playoffs were days or weeks ago. All he knew was that he won an NBA Championship, he forced Lebron to dominate him and he felt like he hadn’t ate in days. 

As he made his way downstairs, he heard the rise and fall of voices. The closer he got, the more recognizable the voices became. It seemed that Lebron and Klay were arguing, while Kyrie was trying to calm them down. “He just won a fucking NBA Championship 3 days ago and now all of a sudden we can’t get him on his cell! Where the fuck is he?” Klay yelled. “He’s sleeping asshole! I told you this over the fucking phone!” LeBron spat back. “Do you really expect me to believe that, Ike Turner?” The 6’7” shooting guard quipped with a smirk. “What the fuck did you just say?” Lebron growled as he tried to push in Klay’s direction. Steph walked into the living room before anything could escalate further. “Stop fighting. Klay I’m fine. Babe, sit down please.” He sighed out as he took a seat on the couch. “Asshole.” Klay said as he pushed the taller man causing them to get into a pushing match. Kyrie tried his best to get in between the two men but he was ultimately pushed onto the couch. At that, Steph stalked over to intervene. Standing between the two, he yelled, “Stop it! I have a fucking headache and I’m hungry! Control yourselves! You just pushed Kyrie down and he’s fucking injured!”

Klay gave Kyrie a one over before rushing over to Steph’s side. “Are you ok? Have you been getting rest? Did he hurt you?” Klay asked worriedly. “Klay, I’m fine. I’ve been sleeping. I think food will get me back to a hundred percent. No, he didn’t hurt me.” Steph replied. “Then why were you unavailable for 3 days. Feel We literally put all celebrating on hold.” The 6’7” man inquired. Steph laughed before stating , “Things got a bit rough on the Private Jet and the shower and I fainted.” “Really? You want me to believe that we didn’t hear from you because of sex?” Klay said in disbelief. “Believe what you want. Now when’s the parade and everything else starting?” The tired man sighed out. 

Lebron walked over and gave Steph a tray with soup and bread on it. “Thank you Daddy.” He replied as he turned back to Klay. “The parade is gonna be in 3 days, however, the team wants to go out tomorrow and the night before. We already have the club reserved here in Oakland.” The man said. “Alright, that works. But quick question. Are you taking Kyrie with you tomorrow?” Steph inquired. “He said he didn’t want to go because of his leg, so he’s gonna stay at the house. Why? What’s up?” Klay asked a he looked over at Lebron in the kitchen. “Well, i was wondering if i should take Lebron with me tomorrow.” He asked. “Honestly, that’s up to you. You’d have to explain to the team why he’s there.” Klay shrugged. “Well, maybe it’s a good way to introduce him to the team as my significant other.” The small man said anxiously as he finished his meal. “Alright, let me be very real. A lot of people on our team don’t like him and that applies to real life off the court so it can be a pretty hostile situation. But i don’t want what i said to sway you in anyway. The decision is entirely up to you.” The taller man explained.

Steph took in what Klay had told him and sat back on the couch looking at the television. Of course he had to get with an enemy of his team and have to choose between two important aspects in his life. Gauging from what Klay told him, he already knew that there was no way he was taking Lebron to his championship celebration with his team. The biggest problem for Steph, was actually telling him.

The rest of the day went peacefully as Lebron tried his best to appeal to Steph’s every whim. The next day, the new Champion occupied himself throughout the day by catching up on phone calls and text messages from the previous days. It seemed that Klay’s appearance at his house was prompted by his family assuming that Lebron had beaten him unconscious or killed him. Steph couldn’t wrap his mind around why they went to such a huge extreme. 

Shrugging it off, he continued to sift through his phone, even delving into his emails that his manager sent him about endorsement offers. Halfway through, he picked up a call from Klay. “Did you start getting ready yet?” The man asked. “Nah, I’m catching up on emails and things. I’ll be ready before 8.” Steph replied. “Ok, Steph. How did it go with Lebron?” Klay inquired. “I haven’t told him yet. I’ll call you back i need to shower.” He said hurriedly before hanging up. “You haven’t told me what?” Lebron’s gruff voice sounded behind him. Slowly, turning around, Steph started making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. “I asked you a question.” The darker man stated from behind him again. Sighing out, Steph responded, “ We’ll talk after my shower. I need to be ready by 7:30.” Lebron moved to block the entrance to the bathroom and growled out, “You won’t shower until you tell me what i asked you. I don’t give a fuck if you’re late. Now answer my fucking question.” A unexpected shiver ran down Steph’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was arousal or fear but he knew that it made him uncomfortable. Running a hand through his short brown hair, he finally spoke up and said, “My team is having a Championship celebration tonight and because many of them aren’t too fond of you, i can’t take you the way i had planned.” “ Are you sure that’s why you don’t want me to go?” The darker man questioned. “I’m not even going to respond to that idiotic question. Just move so i can shower.” Steph spat. “Answer the fucking question!” He yelled as he moved closer to the smaller man. Steph jumped at the raise of his voice before backing up. “Lebron are you fucking serious right now? What reason would i have to keep you from going out?” He stated in disbelief. “I don’t know. You tell me? Hmm? Maybe you’re scared to be seen with me? You’re still in the closet to your team anyway.” Lebron stated with a hint of disdain. At that, Steph lost his cool, “Are you fucking serious? Why must you do this every time I have plans to go somewhere separately?! Me? Be ashamed to be seen with you?! I’m the one that sports the bruises remember? Yes, Klay is the only one that knows I’m gay and in a Same sex relationship! But it is so much bigger than that!” Grabbing The smaller mans arm, Lebron started, “Babe, I’m sor...” “No! Move out of my way! I’m going to shower.” The smaller man replied before jerking his hand away and going into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!


	13. Why are you acting like this?

The party was in full swing as Steph and Klay remained glued to each other’s side. The fight with Lebron had angered the smaller man so much that he didn’t even kiss him goodbye before getting in his Uber.

There was alcohol and women everywhere in the V.I.P section. Steph opted for wine instead of harder liquor. Everyone congratulated Andre Igoudala or (Iggy) as they call him for his MVP. It was a good moment for the Golden State Warriors and Steph was relishing in it. Klay was dragging him off to a quieter place in the club so they could talk openly. As the two men sat down, Steph’s phone rang and the caller ID read Lebron so he didn’t answer. A few minutes later he received a text message.

Daddy: Be home by 12. Don’t keep me waiting 

Steph sighed at the message before chuckling inward to himself. The darker man had no idea how he was feeling.

Klay broke Steph’s thinking when he asked, “How did the big Idiot take you coming out tonight alone?” The smaller man chuckled, “He was mad, Accused me of cheating and being ashamed of him.” A look of surprise flooded Klay’s face before he stated, “You? Ashamed of him? He was the one that beat you remember?” “Exactly! That’s what i told his stupid ass. He also said I was the one that’s not out. Sometimes, i just want to slap the shit out of him.” Steph responded angrily. “You two are an interesting pair. I still dislike him though.” Klay responded. “I know and I appreciate you tolerating him for me. I really do.” The smaller man said as he made eye contact with his best friend.

After letting that sink in, Steph continued with a scoff, “On another note, he text me and told me to be home by 12.” Klay took a sip of his drink and added, “You have about an hour before your curfew.” With the suck of his teeth, he declared, “I’m NOT fucking going. I don’t care WHAT the consequences are or what he said. He can kiss my ass.” “I’m happy to hear you say that BUT I’m convinced that’s the alcohol talking.” Klay said worriedly. “No Klay it’s NOT. I’m a person and I’ll go home whenever the fuck I want. He’s lucky I’m not out here trying to ride some dick on the side. I’ve been dealing with his shit for almost 3 years and I’m tired.” Steph began to rant. Klay looked on as he saw the sadness start flooding his best friend’s eyes. “He’s gonna start crying soon.” He said to himself as he listened to Steph continue.

“He’s blatantly cheated on me, beat me, raped me, treated me like a whore, and controlled my whole life. It’s not fair. I just won an NBA Championship and instead of being happy and celebrating with me, he gets upset and makes it about him.” The smaller man said as the tears started to stream down his face. Klay rubbed his best friends back as he continued to pour out his emotions. 

After their emotional moment, Steph and Klay rejoined the party and amped up their alcohol intake. The new found intoxication had everything flying by at a fast pace. Steph danced and gyrated on the floor without a care in the world, except that he was an NBA Champion. Their party ended at 4:30 in the morning and Steph waved a Giddy hand at Klay as the Uber drove off down the Oakland streets to his home.

Opening up the door, the inebriated man vaguely took in the darkness as he made his way to the Bedroom. In his bed, he took in the naked figure of his boyfriend, which sent a spike to his dick. Steph slowly walked over to the bed as he discarded his silk shirt and jean pants. He maneuvered his body to Lebron’s as he placed a kiss to the mans plump lips. “You’re late.” The man grumbled before grabbing Steph by the neck and placing a bruising kiss to his lips. Breathing in for air, after their lips parted, he gasped out in his drunking state, “I know” with a mischievous smile. “Go to sleep. You smell like alcohol.” Lebron gruffly replied. A frown plastered Steph’s face at the mans actions. “Fuck me Daddy. I want it hard and rough.” He said desperately. The other man stated, “If you would’ve came home on time, you would’ve gotten that. Goodnight.” before he turned his back to Steph and fell back into sleep. The smaller man looked at the sleeping man in shock as the Hot sting of rejection ran up his spine. Before he realized what he was doing, he had started kicking and shoving the man as he lay on the bed. “You little bitch, stop fucking kicking me.” Lebron growled in annoyance. “Fuck you!” The inebriated man spat out. “Stop it!”, Lebron yelled as he grabbed Steph’s leg mid kick. “No! No! No! I’m tired of you doing whatever you fucking want! I should be able to go out to celebrate my Teams Championship without you being a bitch about it! Everything always has to go your fucking way!” The man cried out. “You’re drunk. Stop it before you hurt yourself.” Lebron said as he let go of Steph’s leg and got up from the bed. 

As the darker man tried to leave the room, Steph threw a few pillows at him, yelling, “Get your ass back here now! If you walk out on me, I WILL fucking cheat on you!” “WHAT the FUCK did you just say!?” Lebron roared as he stalked back into the room. “You heard me stupid ass!” Steph shouted back. As Lebron grabbed for Him, he jumped to the other side of the bed and out of the man’s grasp. This continued for a few minutes until Lebron had enough. “Keep this shit up. When i get my hands on you, I’m gonna beat your fucking drunk ass.” The man bellowed with the calmest voice Steph has every heard him use. At that, Steph stopped dead in his tracks and sunk to the bed crying. He had done it now. Lebron was going to hurt him and that wasn’t his intentions. He tensed up as he was pinned to the bed. “What the fuck is going on with you? Why are you acting like this?” The man asked masking his anger. Sniffling, Steph replied, “I just don’t feel wanted right now. I feel like i can never satisfy you. I don’t know what to do.” 

Lebron kissed Steph deeply before invading his mouth with his tongue. Massaging their tongues together, he nonchalantly pulled his cock out of his boxers. Pulling away from the breathless man, Lebron slipped Steph’s boxers off before slowly inserting a finger into his tight rim. Feeling the muscles contract and create a suction, he slowly scissored his finger before filling the space with another digit. Steph moaned out as he was subjected to the four play for the first time. By the time, Lebron was able to fit four fingers inside of Steph, the man was a moaning mess and trying to fuck himself on the Man’s hand. Pulling his fingers out of Steph, he whispered in the delirious man’s ear, “Let me show you how wanted you are.” before he thrust into the tight heat. “Ahhh! Sshhh! He cried out in pleasure. 

Lebron remained still before pulling all the way out slowly, and snapping his hips back inside the smaller body under him. Leaning down, he devoured Steph’s lips as he slowly rocked in and out. “Uhh.. Uhhn... Haa!!” Steph moaned out as the pair made love. The Basketball God took his time kissing light brown skin as he slowly drove his lover crazy. He relished in the tears spilling from hazel eyes. Steph’s mind was going blank as he felt Lebron kiss down his neck and chest. He felt the pinch of his right nipple and the grazing of teeth against his left nipple before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was shooting loads of cum that pooled onto his stomach. A few minutes later, sleep overtook him as he faintly felt Lebron pull him close.

Waking up in a drunken haze, Steph noticed that he was alone in bed. Rubbing his hand on Lebron’s side, he could feel that the man hadn’t been there for hours. “Typical! He left after i fell asleep. So much for Love and Appreciation.” He negativity told himself. At that, Steph got up and took a much needed shower. He told himself that he’d deal with Lebron another day. Tonight was about celebrating and getting ready for the parade tomorrow. Looking at the time, Steph dressed in a see through yellow top and black jean pants.

 

Steph spent his time shaking his ass and grinding on random men and women who wanted to dance with him. As the Jack started to take full effect, he felt like a horny teenage boy again. Inhaling deeply, he tried to push away the urge to fuck anything that was moving. It had been a long time since he went out, got drunk and played with peoples hearts. He scanned the club and noticed that he caught the attention of a man with chocolate brown skin, beautiful raging muscles that accented his tall 6 foot frame. The man eyed Steph hungrily, as he seductively whined his body on the dance floor. The man licked his lips as Steph continued with his sultry show. A deep sense of satisfaction filled his heart as he arched his back and shook his ass. 

As the handsome man made his way over, Steph was grabbed from behind and dragged off the dance floor. “Are you fucking crazy?” The worried voice questioned lowly. “What? I was just dancing and having fun. What’s wrong with it?” Steph responded. “Steph, get yourself together. Kyrie is here and he WILL tell Lebron about this shit.” Klay responded. “Oh please. I don’t give a fuck anyway. Plus, you’d never let him do that.” The inebriated man continued. “Let me be very clear with you! Best friend or no best friend. If you fuck another man in this club, I’ll have Kyrie dial the number and personally tell him myself. You’ll have to deal with the consequences.” He said angrily. Panic shot through him before Steph looked up at his best friend. “You wouldn’t dare?! You know what he’d do to me!” He cried out in terror. “Try me Steph! I would! And yes i know what he’d do, so please don’t put us in that predicament! I get that you’re mad at him but cheating is not the answer!” The 6’7” shooting guard yelled out in disdain. “Of course you’ll take his side! Especially since you control EVERYTHING that Kyrie does anyway! You’re just like his stupid ass. You controlling possessive insecure bastard! I hate you!” Steph yelled out. 

Klay clenched his jaw before grabbing Steph by the arm. “You are drunk! Don’t you ever compare me to that man! I’d never intentionally put my hands on Kyrie or anyone else that i love for that matter!” He screamed. A sickly smile crossed Steph’s face as he said, “Oh, but you have. You’ve hit Kyrie before. Or did you forget?” “No, I’d never forget that. Yes, I hit him 1 time because we got into a physical altercation with each other and I will forever live with that. YOU, however, need to deal with the fact that the man you love intentionally Beats you and I will not be a surrogate for your frustrations.” The taller man responded in a near whisper. 

Before Steph could respond Kyrie appeared next to the two men. “Are you two ok?” He asked worriedly. “Yeah babe. We’re fine. How’s your leg feeling?” Klay asked as he turned his back to Steph. “It’s fine. Are you sure you’re good?” The shorter man asked as He was led away from Steph and into the swarm of people. 

The argument with Klay had brought his buzz down a few notches. Watching the couple leave him alone in the club had annoyed Steph greatly. “Why is it that I’m always the one without a man? Or in this case, in a fucked up relationship?” He thought to himself. Steph reminisced about all the times he had wanted someone and they never reciprocated. The only person that had looked his way before he noticed them was Lebron. Maybe that’s why he took so much shit from the man. Yes, he did some horrible things when he was mad or trying to reestablish dominance but the good days were sickeningly sweet and perfect. 

At that, Steph decided that he’d try harder in his relationship. Looking at his watch, he called it a night because tomorrow was an early day, due to the parade.

Returning home, A sigh of relief left his mouth as he saw Lebron laying on the couch watching television. “Where did you go?” Steph asked as he walked towards the sofa. “Hey babe. I went for a run to clear my head.” The darker man replied sharply. “Hmm... You didn’t even call me to let me know you were ok. Nor did you ask where I’d been.” He said wearily as he watched Lebron intensely. “Yeah, i know. I’ve won an NBA Championship before, I know that you’re celebrating at clubs before the parade tomorrow. Plus, i trust you.” He said before pulling Steph onto the couch with him.

Firm hands slipped into Steph’s jean pants and began kneading the supple flesh. Firmly pushing Lebron back, Steph gasped out, “As much as i want to, we can’t. I need to sleep for the parade tomorrow.” Looking at his watch, the older man said, “Babe it’s only 12.” Maneuvering himself off of the man and heading to the stairs, Steph smirked out, “I know. Which is why you have a better chance of getting some ass in the morning if i wake before the alarm.” At that, he headed up the stairs and to the shower.

Steph woke to sound of his alarm. Sighing he cut it off before pulling on some denim shorts and a regular undershirt. He knew that this was going to be a long day and he needed to keep his game face but he was annoyed that once again, Lebron wasn’t in bed when he woke up. 

Arriving at the Golden State plaza was a breeze but Steph knew he needed to talk to Klay about their fight last night. He waited in the empty auditorium for the other players to arrive. A few minutes later, Klay came walking in with his beats speakers on. He sat next to Steph, taking off his ear phones and saying, “I know. You were drunk. It’s fine.” Letting out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, Steph uttered out a thank you. 

The parade took off without a hitch. Steph waved at the huge crowd of Blue and Goldish yellow. He was happy as he occupied his float with his mother, father, sister, brother, and family friendbut he hoped that one day, he’d have his husband with him up there too. Reminding himself that today was a joyous occasion, Steph pushed his negative thoughts to the side as he prepped himself for the press conference. “Son. Remember your speech is all about the way you want GS to view you. Be natural, articulate, and remember that you’re family’s image is riding on this.” His father said as he firmly patted his back. “Dell, would you leave him alone. You’re going to do great babe.” His mother reassured him with a hug. 

After his speech, The rest of the celebration continued on peacefully. However, Steph knew that his father had something to say to him just by his facial expression. Dell pulled him off to the side, causing Steph to feel extremely self-conscious. “You still with that man that beats you? Hmm?” His father started. “Yeah dad. I am. He has a name by the way and you used to be a fan of him.” Steph answered back. “Yeah well that was before i knew he was gay. Anyways, did you see Angela today? Whatcha think of her?” Dell questioned. Taking a step back, Steph groaned, “You still going on about this. She was cute.” “You think you’d want to try dating her? Maybe do something normal for once.” His father sneered. Anger flashed through Steph’s mind, “You need to get over it. You have a gay son. I am normal. Why can’t you see that?” He growled angrily. Frowning, Dell responded, “Don’t you take that tone with me! I’m your father. It doesn’t matter, some of those reporters asked me if you too were potentially an item and i said yes.” “Dad! Are you crazy?! I’m in a relationship already! Do you know what you just did?” Steph yelled before stalking off. 

“This is bad!” Steph thought as he frantically searched for Klay to get his phone. Lebron was going to kill him when he got home. He wasn’t sure what side of The man he was going to get but he knew it would be bad. Klay was sitting in the stadium locker room when Steph found him. "AH! Why did the reporters ask me if you were seeing some girl named Angela?" the man asked. "You know my dad and his "You have to marry a woman bullshit"!" Steph yelled out. A chuckle left the taller man's lips before he said, "You better hope your precious Lebron doesn't see or hear about this. I'm sure he funnels anything about you directly to himself." "Ugh. Thats why i'm trying to find my phone. He's gonna kill me later." he replied. 

Pulling out his phone Steph saw that he already had messages from Lebron.

Daddy: Enjoy your parade babe.  
Daddy: So, you have a girlfriend hmm?  
Daddy: I wonder how she'll feel when she finds out that I've been fucking you

Steph began to sweat bullets. The sarcasm was a sure sign that he would be dealing with some form of punishment when he got back in the house. "Klay, I.. I might need you to take me home later." he gulped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!


	14. Are we clear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence

Anxiety rolled off of Steph as he made his way back to the apartment. Klay had told him to put on his big boy boxers and face his boyfriend like a man and not a child. He was scared that this would be what broke him.

Entering the apartment, he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in Lebron sitting on the couch. The man sat clad in a pair of boxers, no T-shirt, shoes or socks. Closing the door, he swiftly sunk to his knees and waited for acknowledgement. After a few minutes went by in silence, he began to plead his case. “Lebron, Babe I don’t know who that girl is. M..my dad told the reporters that we were potentially dating. I..I’d never do that to you.” The smaller man said emotionally. Steph watched as Lebron’s muscles tensed at his words. “Baby, look at me. Please.” He begged.

A few minutes went by and Steph now was terrified. If Lebron didn’t respond to anything he said, he knew from experience that he was due for a painful punishment. Crawling over, he grabbed onto the man’s legs before saying, “Talk to me, Babe please!” A dark chuckle left the man’s lips as he grabbed Steph’s chin and snarled out, “How are you supposed to address me? What’s my name whore?” Looking into the darker man’s eyes, Steph received his confirmation. This wasn’t Lebron, his Daddy who would fuck him into oblivion and cuddle with him afterwards. No, this was the scarier version of his Daddy. The one that would torture him as he was fucked boneless, beat him until he drew blood, and then leave him laying in it until the next day. 

This Daddy, or Big Daddy, as Steph called him in therapy, was a ruthless monster, that showed up when Lebron was extremely angry and frustrated with Steph, and he could always be identified by his cold, emotionless eyes. Big Daddy had been Steph’s first, He was the one that made love to him and then beat him black and blue, his favorite words for Steph were whore and slut, and he required full submission. Quickly, he looked down and answered the man with a whispered, “D... D... Daddy. Your name is Daddy.” “That’s more like it. Now, stand up and strip. We have a long night ahead of us.” Lebron commanded. Without a second thought, the smaller man swiftly disposed of his gold Warriors shirt and jean pants before placing his hands at his sides and his head down. Lebron stood up and circled the smaller frame as he said, “Ohhoho! Daddy’s little whore was so needy that he didn’t wear underwear.” Steph inwardly cringed. Stopping behind The man, Lebron whispered into his ear, “Why have you angered me?” Shuddering with mixed feelings of arousal, Steph croaked out, “The media reported that I have been dating someone else.” “Is that all?” Lebron asked as he brushed his lips onto Steph’s ear. “Y..Yes Daddy.” He forced out. “Wrong!” The darker man yelled out before the air whipped behind Steph and he cried out from the pain. Lebron continued with the blows to Steph’s back until he saw multiple welps. “NOW! Why have you angered me?!” The man yelled out. Dropping to his knees and crying, Steph answered, “I..I..I don’t know Daddy! I don’t know! It is because of the NBA Championship!?” Grabbing Steph by the chin and looking into his hazel eyes, Lebron yelled, “Don’t fucking play with me Bitch! I’d never punish you over an achievement! And we both know you can’t get your dick hard for that little tramp from the media! So you better fucking think harder cause you got a whole lotta ass that this belt can make room on!” Steph cried as he racked his brain for what he had done. He had been good, so good lately, that he didn’t know what it could be. He dreaded what would happen to him because his Daddy always kept his promises. That thought struck a memory from him. 

Calming his breathing, Steph said, “I’ve angered you because I purposely missed curfew, came home intoxicated and didn’t listen to you. You warned me that you would punish me.” The darker man silently walked around Steph’s withering frame. “Ass up, face down!” He snarled. The smaller man obliged without hesitation. “Partially correct, though i wouldn’t punish you to this extreme!” Lebron yelled before he rained down blows on Steph’s bare ass. “Ah! Ah! No, Please Daddy Please! I don’t know! I really don’t know!”he broke down sobbing. “You don’t know? You DONT know?! Get your slut ass up!” He growled. 

Weakly, Steph scrambled to his feet while wincing in pain. “Baby pl..please no more.” He sobbed in pain. Grabbing the struggling man by the throat Lebron dragged him over to the arm of the couch. “Don’t you dare call me baby. Was I gonna be baby, when you fucked some random stranger in a club? Hmm...” The man said with a calm threat. 

“Oh fuck no!” Steph thought to himself. “Daddy, I didn’t. I wouldn’t. I swear. Whoever told you that lied!” A slap landed across Steph’s face. “So, you plan to lie to me? You know better Stephen. Make me fuck you up.” Lebron said. Steph’s body jolted in anticipation as he took in his position. This was, Big Daddy and lying would get him more pain so he decided to tell the truth. “I’m sorry Babe. I really am. I was drunk and angry so i flirted with some man at the club but i didn’t do anything with him. I swear.” Steph pleaded. A hand ran over the welps on his backside in response. “I know. If you did, You wouldn’t have made it to the parade.” Came the husky voice filled with lust. A shiver broke through as the pain from the welps went to his dick. Punishment always ended with rough sex and this time would be no different.

A moan escaped his lips as he felt Lebron’s hips come flush to his ass, followed by shallow thrusts that had him feeling the man’s length against his hole. Steph began moving his hips back against the man. “Eager are we?” He said before placing a hand on Steph’s back and holding him in place, “You get what i decide to give you, you whore.” The smaller man gasped in pain from the hand hitting the welps on his back and the insult that he refused to admit, made him feel worthless.

Abruptly, Lebron gripped his dick and thrust into the smaller man’s body. “Ah. Ah. Shh. Shhit.” Steph moaned out. “Ah. Ah. Oh. Oh. Hah” The smaller man choked out as the darker man’s pace speed up. “You think you can find somebody better than Daddy? Huh?” Lebron questioned as he fucked in and out of the man. “Ah. Ah. N..N..No Daddy!” Steph cried out. “Don’t lie to me bitch!” The stronger man growled out before grabbing Steph’s hips and thrusting harder, making sure to hit the others prostate every time. “Ah. Ugh. Uhh. Uhn. Fuck me!” He moaned out! Pulling the smaller man back with one hand still on his hip, Lebron put a bruising grip around his neck before saying, “Who. Can. Fuck. You. Better. Than. Daddy?” In between powerful thrusts. “Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!! Nobody Daddy. Nobody!” He cried out as the grip tightened around his neck. “Throwing himself back onto Lebron’s dick, Steph chanted out, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Pulling The man completely up, Lebron commanded, “Make yourself come bitch.” On command, The smaller man worked his hips at a frantic pace before he couldn’t move any longer and his vision became spotty as his orgasm ripped through him and he felt Lebron fill him with his seed to capacity. A few minutes later, he faintly registered Lebron push his limp body to the ground and head to the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steph saw Lebron sit on the steps. A thought crossed his mind as he slowly got up and crawled over to where the man was. “Are you still mad at me Daddy?” Steph asked before licking the head of the man’s flaccid penis. “Hmm Daddy? Do you forgive me?” He asked again as he engulfed the entire cock in his mouth, working his tongue around the head until he felt the organ harden and the darker man moan out. Continuing until he felt the cock get hard the way he liked, he pushed Lebron back and straddled the man’s lap as he brung the Hot flesh to his stretched hole. Slowly he took the member inside until he came flesh to the man’s hips and felt the sting of his welps. “Uh.. uh.. Daddy, so full.” He moaned as he began working himself up and down the man’s shaft. “Shhh... shhh..” Lebron moaned as he let the smaller man give him pleasure. 

Up. Down. Up. Down. went Steph’s hips and body as he tightened his muscles in his anus. “Do You forgive me Daddy? Please forgive me.” He whispered into the man’s ear as he continuously used his body to pull moans outta the darker man. “Yeah. Yes. I forgive you. Keep fucking yourself on Daddy’s dick.” He said. 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. he continued as he picked up the pace. “Ah shit! Ah shit! Yeah. Hmm. Daddy likes.” Lebron moaned out deliriously. Reaching his limit, the darker man grabbed Steph’s hips and rolled them over so that he was on top before he started pounding into the man. “You belong to Daddy! Fuck! I’m gonna fill you with my seed! This is Daddy’s!” he roared out as he came inside the man’s exhausted body. “I love you” The darker man said through his exhaustion as he gathered the smaller man and carried him to their bedroom.

The next morning Steph woke to arms wrapped around his waist. It took him a moment to remember how he ended up there but once the memories came back, he tried to process why he had been ok with Lebron beating him with a belt. Realizing that he had to empty his bladder, he scrambled out of the bed and delicately headed for the bathroom. He had showered and threw on one of Lebron’s button up shirts that were in the closet. 

Noticing that the bed was empty he went downstairs looking for the man. He found him pulling food out of the refrigerator. “Good morning Daddy.” Steph said meekly, gaining the man’s attention. “Mornin’” The man answered. “What are you...” The smaller man began before trailing off at the raise of Lebron’s hand. The man motioned for one of the kitchen stools before saying, “Sit down so we can talk.” Obediently, Steph sat without a word. “The stunt you tried to pull in the club is completely unacceptable. Do you hear me?” Lebron asked. Shaking his head yes, he looked down at his hands. “Answer me Steph.” The darker man demanded. “Yes Daddy.” He responded. 

“I know that I’m not perfect and my temper still gets the best of me, BUT you better start telling me when you’re feeling neglected. I will literally beat your ass if you ever cheat on me. So threatening me with it stops today. If i even think you’re implying it, you won’t like my response. Are we clear?” Lebron stated. “Yes Daddy.” Came the response. Pulling Steph’s head up, the 6’8” basketball God said, “We need to work on our communication with each other. I don’t like the idea of you being so terrified of me. Everything isn’t going to be met with violence. Yes, I’m a jealous person and I often reassure myself by possessing everything that you openly give me BUT no, I’m not always a monster. I’m not going to beat you to a pulp for asking questions or being honest with me. Just Please don’t lie about it because if I’m asking, it’s because i already know.” Steph couldn’t help but put his head down again as the tears streamed down his face. He didn’t want to admit that he was scared, even terrified of telling the man his true feelings. He felt like he had openly given Lebron everything and at some point he had closed off a chunk of his heart to keep himself safe. A finger brushed away a few of the tears before a question was asked. “Why are you crying?” 

“I’m scared. I’m scared of telling you that I’m scared. Our relationship has been hell and heaven at the same time. There are days when I feel like I can be with you for the rest of my life and others when I just want to die. Sometimes, I want to go fuck someone else out of spite, just to show you that i don’t just belong to you but then I’m terrified that you’ll leave me if you find out. I’m always asking myself how you’re going to react to things that I do and it makes me feel weak. It’s like I’m nothing without your approval and I’ve been in denial for so long. You can fuck me and then leave me in the bed by myself, yet the moment you even think someone is interested in me or that I’m interested in someone else, you’re dragging me somewhere to beat and fuck me like a cheap whore. I need you to treat me like a spouse and not a plaything at your disposal. It’s time that you be honest with yourself about how you feel about me.” Steph choked out in between tears.

Grabbing the sobbing man’s face, Lebron pressed a passion filled kiss to his lips. “Baby, I love you and I am still coming to terms with what it means to love someone. If it makes you feel better, I believe that counseling will help me and us greatly.” He said. Steph smiled faintly as he looked into the man’s beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to believe Lebron wholeheartedly but deep down he knew that nothing changed overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is pure porn!


	15. Watch Yourself Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N word (forewarning)

Lebron and Steph lay lounging in an expensive Los Angelos Airbnb. After their emotional confessions, the darker man felt they needed a vacation away from everything. Steph had showed up to the surprise of red and white roses leading from the entryway of the house to the dining room, where they had a romantic full course dinner with his favorite dish of chicken Marsala with asparagus as the main dish, and his favorite peach cobbler as dessert. That was then followed by a hot bath and massage that turned into back breaking sex. The romantic anniversary was appreciated but Steph felt skeptical. He had never known the love of his life to be this sweet, attentive, and loving but a possessive, violent, and demanding man.

“Baby.” Lebron called, snapping Steph out of his thoughts. “Yes Daddy?” He responded back. “How do you feel about our Anniversary celebration so far?” The man asked attentively. “I love it Daddy. It’s different for us.” Steph responded as he looked away. “What’s the matter?” The darker man asked wearily. “Nothing babe. You wore me out Daddy.” Steph said with a smirk. Lebron studied the man intently before grabbing him by the neck and kissing him passionately. “Didn’t i tell you not to lie to me?” The man questioned in a warning tone. “I’m not lying Daddy... Ah.. Ah” Steph started before moaning out as he was entered. The conversation was halted as Lebron began bucking in and out of the man, hitting his prostate over and over before licking the welps on the man’s back. “Ah. Ah. Ah. Shh. Shh” Steph moaned out as Pleasure weaved down his back. Their sex continued to heat up, pausing the conversation.

Steph reached his limit as LeBron flooded him with cum. In his sleepy haze, the younger man was abruptly grabbed by his jaw and forced to look the darker man in the eyes. “You better stop fucking lying to me bitch.” Lebron warned through clenched teeth, before he left the man laying on the bed. A sigh left the smaller man’s lips as he watched the sexy shilouette exit the room. He had no idea how the man would take his skepticism about their Anniversary. Their first year together was hell and this one wasn’t exactly perfect but it was ending better and here he was doubting that Lebron did all this romantic shit with pure intentions. He promised himself that he wouldn’t ruin this moment for them. 

Gently getting up from the bed, Steph waltzed into the shower to clean up before he went out to go shopping. He felt he needed the time away to help him put his relationship into perspective. After getting dressed and heading to the lower level of the house, he overhead Lebron on the phone. “Yeah. I know that’s coming. Of course. Don’t we do this every year? Exactly, so i wouldn’t miss it for the world. I love you too.” The darker man said into the phone before hanging up. Confusion flooded Steph’s mind but he decomposed himself and walked into the living room. “Where you going babe?” The 6’8” chocolate Adonis questioned. Turning to smile at the man, Steph responded, “I’m heading to the store to pick up some stuff.” “Ok, let me get dressed we’ll go together.” He responded as he went to go leave the room. “Actually, I wanted to go alone.” He said anxiously. Lebron turned around and arched an eyebrow. “Why?” He questioned. “I.. I just feel a little overwhelmed. Our last Anniversary wasn’t like this and I’m just trying to get my negative thoughts out of my head.” Steph rambled out. Eyeing the man suspiciously, The man answered, “Ok. Don’t be out too long. We’ll talk when you get back.” before he walked over and kissed Steph on the cheek. 

Leaving the house in a daze, the younger man walked around to different shops and boutiques. “Who was Lebron on the phone with?” He thought to himself. “Maybe it was his mother.” Another thought popped up. Whomever it was, they seemed to celebrate every year around this time. Walking down another street, Steph tripped and almost fell because he was so deep in thought. He was pulled back by his arm. “Watch yourself handsome.” The voice said in his ear. Turning around Steph saw a tall man with locked hair, chestnut brown skin and beautiful green eyes. “Thank you.” Steph responded as he realigned himself. “So, Mr. Curry what brings you to Los Angelos during the off-season?” The man asked. Stepping back Steph responded, “I’m on vacation. What’s your name by the way?” “No need to be alarmed. My name is Jax. I’m a fan of yours so i recognized you. Sorry if i made you feel weird or anything.” The handsome man continued to ramble on. “Oh no! I didn’t feel weird it’s just different having people openly recognize me. Nice to meet you Jax and call me Steph. By the way, i see you have a camera. Are you a photographer?” Steph asked curiously. A look of surprise filled the man’s face before he responded excitedly, “Yes, I’m a up and coming photographer here in LA. Here’s my card. I take Wedding, Anniversary, Pregnancy, Christmas, and New Years photos. Plus special requests for special occasions or self empowerment photo shoots too. Also, can i take a photo of you right now? No one is gonna believe that i met you.” “Sure.” The smaller man responded before posing for the photo, taking the man’s card and heading to another street. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steph caught a glint from the nearest shop. Walking up closer to the shops window, He observed the many different rings on display. “I should get Lebron a titanium promise ring.” Steph thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the small luxury boutique. The interior was a dull pastel blue that gave the shop an old antique feel. “Hello sir. How may i help you today?”The shopkeeper asked as he moved from around the middle counter. “Hello. I’m looking for something that’s elegant and simple but not gaudy.” He responded automatically. “Ok, well here is our more elegant selections. May i ask if you are searching for a specific stone or material? Diamonds? Gold? Granite? Pearl?” The shopkeeper responded. “Titanium.” Steph answered quickly. Ushering Steph further down the display cases, the shopkeeper said, “Here is our titanium collection. May i ask, if you are looking for an engagement ring?” “I like these. No engagement ring but something that says: I love and appreciate you. Also, is there anything bigger? Say, for a man’s hands?” He answered anxiously. “Definitely. I think i have the perfect ring. One moment please.” The shopkeeper said as he left to another display case further down. Walking over, Steph saw a thick titanium band with a sleek finish. “That one.” He called out abruptly. Glancing over the ring once more, He felt he had to have this ring. “Are you sure?” The shopkeeper asked once more. “Yes, this one. Size 9.” He assures the man. 

The walk back to the house cleared much of Steph’s doubts. He was beaming with excitement as he made his way inside. However, his excitement fizzed when he heard multiple voices having a conversation. “Who the fuck is here?” He thought to himself. Walking inside the living room, he saw Kyrie, Kevin Love, and J.r. Smith having a conversation with Lebron. “I really don’t fucking care about your goals to win a Championship. What you did to Steph was disgusting and only a desperate man would do what you did! You’re lucky that I’m not beating your fucking ass right now!” Lebron growled out. “I know that i was wrong. I don’t plan on ever doing something like that again. I’m sorry. Steph and I had a relationship that was always very... flirtatious. I saw a chance and i took it.” J.r. responded. “So, instead of just fucking asking him to fuck or not, you chose to rape him?! Bruh, are you fucking stupid? I will fuck you up.” Lebron yelled as he tried to make his way to The man. Stepping in Steph said, “Baby, Calm down.” Grabbing the pleading man’s face, Lebron snarled out, “Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! This stupid muthafucker drugged you, raped you, and then lied to me and other people on this fucking team! He painted you as a fucking whore! Stop fucking protecting him!” “Daddy, I’m not protecting hi..” Steph began to plead before Lebron cut him off and said, “You are protecting him! Go get ready for dinner. I’ll fucking deal with you later.” As he shoved the man away, he observed him leave the room crying. 

Steph busied himself as he listened to the two men continue to go back and forth, eventually coming to an agreement around an apology and counseling. “Get your ass down here now!” Lebron yelled causing The smaller man to shudder in fear as he made his way downstairs. “Steph, I’m so sorry for what i did to you. It wasn’t right.” J.r. said as soon as the man came into view. “Um... Thank you.” He responded before Lebron rushed the men out of the door.

“What’s for dinner?” Steph asked as he walked into the kitchen. “Let me explain something to you. If you ever take up for that nigga again, I’m gonna beat your ass.” The darker man snarled as he followed Steph. “Yeah, Yeah. Whatever Lebron. It’s always the same shit with you.” He responded as he opened the refrigerator. “What the fuck did you just say? Make me fuck you up Stephen.” Lebron threatened before he pulled the man away from the open fridge. Shoving the man off, Steph responded, “Stop fucking touching me. I’m done with dealing with your fucking ego. You always get mad about something and want to take it out on me.” Lebron grabbed Steph by the throat and passionately kissed him. Pushing the man off for air, Steph stated, “No. You think that you can use sex as a way to force me to give in. You are so fucking selfish. You embarrassed me in front of your teammates because you feel entitled. I don’t care if you beat me black and blue, this shit has to stop. I’m a fucking person Lebron and I refuse to continue allowing this.” 

“Shut the fuck up! I’m selfish? I’m selfish for trying to make sure the man who hurt you isn’t allowed to walk away from this while you have to suffer through it? You still have fucking nightmares about what happened to you. I’m selfish, yet I make sure you feel safe when you scream in your sleep, or wake up with cold sweats. If protecting you is selfish than so be it! You want to know why I dominate you in front of them? It’s to keep them from thinking that they have a chance. That nigga that you were taking up for told the entire team that you’d fuck anyone that offers. So, yeah, I’ll dominate the fuck out of you in public if it keeps other people off your stupid ass!” Lebron yelled as he pulled Steph towards him.  
Sighing into the man’s neck, Steph asked, “Why didn’t you tell me? I need you to talk to me. Let me in at least a little bit Daddy.” 

The pair shared a passionate kiss before they soon found themselves on the Kitchen counter. Clothes littered the floor as the couple made love. They were so engrossed in their love making that they never even noticed the delivery of their dinner. After another round in the shower, Steph dressed in a pair of Nike warmups and grabbed the ring out of his jacket pocket.

Dinner was Vegetable Lasagna, garden salad , and broccoli with strawberry cheesecake as dessert. “Baby, on my walk today I spent a lot of time thinking about us and what our future can be like. You know that i love you so much that it hurts. I love your smile, your eyes, your drive to succeed, and your resilience. So, i got you a gift.” Steph confessed. Setting the ring box in front of the man, He say anxiously as he watched his reaction to the ring. “Oh babe! I love this. It’s so me. Sleek and classy. Thank you so much!” Lebron squealed in excitement as he put the ring on his finger. “I’m happy that you like it. I wanted to give you a promise ring to represent how much I love and care about you, especially since you already gave me one.” Steph stated joyously. Getting up, Lebron eyed the smaller man like a cat stalking his prey as he walked over and kissed the man’s lips. “You not ready for what Daddy’s about to do to you.” He said as he roughly pulled Steph to him. Little did they both know, Lebron meant that figuratively and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	16. I'm Not Your Daddy

2 Years Ago

“So, how did he take it?” Klay asked Steph as they moved around the Under Armour store. “How do you think he took it?” The smaller man playfully sniped. “Well you don’t have any bruises from what i can see so I’ll say it went better than you expected.” He said with a chuckle. Moving to the next shelf and observing the shoes, Steph replied, “Actually, no. He responded how I expected. You just can’t see the bruises. However, our Anniversary was amazing so that’s not important.” Grabbing Steph’s arm, Klay asked worriedly, “Where did he hit you? Is anything broken?” Pushing The worried man off, Steph continued to the next display of shoes, stating, “I’m fine Klay. Anyways, look at the older version of the shoe. How can we make it better?” “Stop trying to act like everything is ok. Change the top of the shoe, it’s balky as hell. From how you’ve been when anyone touches your back, he beat you there.” Klay said matter of factly. “Klay, shut the fuck up. For once can you not be so fucking smug. I know everything isn’t ok or fine when your boyfriend is beating you. It doesn’t matter right now and it’s not gonna stop me from bouncing on his dick when i or he wants it. Now, help me with this fucking shoe.” Steph replied sternly.

“Look at me Steph. Don’t assume that I’m saying this to make you feel bad or throw it up in your face. There isn’t anything wrong with wanting have sex with someone because you enjoy it. You’re grown and if that’s what you want to do then do it. However, fucking someone and being with someone is different. You love this person and he isn’t treating you right at all. That’s where my concern comes in.” Klay responded. With a shrug of his shoulders, Steph continued to move around the store in silence. “I bought him a ring. Well, a promise ring. He really liked it.” He said to Klay. “Whoa. Bro. Rings are serious business. Why’d you give it to him?” The man asked worriedly. Raising an eyebrow, Steph responded, “Because I love him and I wanted to give him a gift on our anniversary.”

Klay shook his head as he continued to follow his best friend around the store. “How’s Kyrie?” Steph h asked breaking the silence. “Not So well. He’s so fucking moody lately with the fact that he can’t move around the way he wants.” The man responded with a sigh. “Is he still at your house?” Steph asked. “No. He’s back in Cleveland and I’m relieved. Being with him so often was becoming very draining.” The 6’7” shooting guard responded. “Sounds like trouble in paradise.” Steph quipped with a smirk. Turning away, the man responded, “Fuck you. Kyrie is an adult that needs his space and vice versa. I’m sure if we were together all the time, one of us would be a punching bag too.” A gasp left Steph’s lips before he backed away from the man. “W.W.W.Why would you say that?” He asked in a hurt voice. “Steph. I’m sor...” Klay responded as he tried to grab for his friend. Backing up again, he yelled. “DON’T fucking touch me! I’m leaving!” Steph stormed out of the store and to his car with tears in his eyes. He was tired of hearing about the things that Lebron did to him. He knew that Klay was angry and had lashed out but it still hurt. He felt worthless and weak. 

Heading into his apartment, he started tossing miscellaneous objects around. “Nobody fucking respects me!” He yelled as he threw pots and pans around the kitchen. “Everybody thinks I’m some fucking weak ass little boy!” He continued as he slammed cabinets open and shut. “Babe, are you ok?” Lebron’s deep voice sounded from behind the smaller man. Whipping around, Steph screamed out, “Am I Ok? Do I look fucking Ok to you asshole? This is your fault! If your stupid ass knew how to fucking talk with your mouth and not your fucking hands, people wouldn’t think I’m weak.” The darker man didn’t reply, instead he observed Steph through his outburst. Noticing the mans silence, Steph stalked over and continued his verbal assault, “Say something you stupid bastard! You have so much to say when you’re beating me or fucking me like a $2 whore! I should’ve never stayed with your stupid ass!” As he continued, Lebron’s silence made him even more angry. Shoving the man, he yelled, “Say something! Oh I get it! I only deserve that when You’re pumping me full of cum and bruises!” With his anger clouding his judgment, Steph turned and headed back in the kitchen while continuing his verbal onslaught. “Why didn’t I cheat on your dumb ass?! I should’ve let that guy at the club fuck me and then came home and bounced on your dick while kissing you in the mouth! That’s the shit you accuse me of anyway!” 

In a split second, Steph was screaming out in pain. Cupping his cheek, he looked at Lebron before putting his head down as his anger dissipated. He didn’t protest as Lebron gripped his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The man was in a daze as he was slung to the floor. “I’m in so much trouble.” Steph thought to himself. “WHAT did I say about you threatening to cheat on me?” Lebron asked in an even tone. “Ba... Daddy! Please forgive me! I was so angry. I..I. Please don’t. Please.” The smaller man began to beg. Pulling Him up, Lebron issued two commands, “Strip. Make me cum.”   
Hurriedly, Steph stripped off his and Lebron’s clothes before pushing the man onto the bed. There was no preparation as Steph impaled himself on the massive sex. The room filled with the noises of their coupling and Steph’s moans of pleasure. Rational thinking told him that something was wrong but with the pleasure racing through his body, Steph’s main focus was giving his Daddy everything he needed. No noise left Lebron, not even when he pushed Steph onto his hands and knees and fucked into the man at a needy pace. Exhaustion finally set in and both men collapsed onto the bed.

Steph woke to an empty bed and a running shower. He plopped himself onto the pillows and waited for Lebron. Internally, something felt off and he had no idea of what it could be. Hearing the shower turn off, Steph focused all his attention to the bathroom door. Lebron walked out with his towel over his shoulder and his washboard abs on display. “Good morning Daddy.” Steph said with a lick of his lips. “I’m not your Daddy.” He said sternly. “What?” Steph questioned in surprise. “I’m not your Daddy. If I was you wouldn’t have said that dumb shit last night.” Lebron stated as he walked towards the closet and put on his clothes. Jumping up from the bed, Steph did the one thing he knew would work, Beg. “Daddy Please! You know I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! Please. Please!” He cried out as he grabbed onto the man’s legs. Grabbing the smaller man’s arms and pushing him away, Lebron said, “Get off of me. I’m done with this hamster wheel Stephen. It’s the same shit every few days. I get angry, I beat you and then fuck you. We cool off and everything is good. Then you get angry, I beat you then fuck you. We cool off and then it restarts.” 

Following Lebron around the room as he placed his bag on the bed, Steph continued to plead. “Daddy Please! If this is about what I said, I’m sorry. Beat me! Just beat me! I’d rather you beat me then leave me! Please, I love you so much!” Grabbing the man’s throat, Lebron growled out, “I’m NOT YOUR DADDY. This. Us. We are OVER. If you knew what I wanted to do to you last night, you’d let me leave. A beating would have been half of your fucking worries.” After Lebron let go of him, Steph sunk to the floor crying. He watched the man walk over to the night stand by the bed before grabbing his bag and going downstairs. Running after him Steph cried out, “Daddy! Daddy Please! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me Please! Daddy! Daddy!” Lebron stopped at the front door and looked at Steph before saying, “I’m not your Daddy anymore. Act as if I was never around.” 

Steph cried on the floor until he couldn’t cry anymore. A few hours later, He anxiously took in his surroundings, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the floor. He felt like there was a hole in his chest and an aching numbness captured his entire body. He had never felt this way before and instantly he knew he needed to call Klay. Making his way upstairs, Steph’s body felt like dead weight. After entering his room, he grabbed his phone and dialed Klay.

After the man picked up, Steph couldn’t hold it anymore. “Klay, he left me! He doesn’t want to be with me anymore! He walked out on me! What am i supposed to do? I knew he’d get angry but I never expected him to leave. I thought he’d just rough me up a bit and then fuck me like always. I can’t believe he left me!” He rambled out as he cried. “Steph, breath! Deep breaths! Are you sure he left you? Maybe he is going back to Cleveland to clear his head. What happened?” Klay asked. “I came in yesterday upset after what happened in the store and I started yelling at him. I told him that I should’ve cheated with the guy from the club and then came back home to him. I expected him to hit me and fuck me. But instead he left Klay! He told me to act like he was never here!” Steph said. “Well he still has the ring you gave him right?” Klay asked.  
Realization set in as Steph hurried toward the night stand. He and Lebron kept their rings next to each other. A flash of Lebron grabbing something off the nightstand popped into his head. He noticed that the box Lebron had given him was missing. Opening Lebron’s suede black box, he saw the titanium promise ring inside. “No. No! H..h..he took my ring! Klay! He took my ring that he gave me! H..his ring is here and he took my fucking ring. I can’t do this!” Steph broke down crying as Klay tried to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to Start off Year 3 of their relationship


	17. You really don't remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic Language  
> Depictions of violence

Heartbreak is such an interesting thing. It can change you completely.

“Steph, come on baby. You need to eat.” His mother said gently. “I’m fine. I won’t be able to keep it down anyway.” He said as he turned over on his side. “Son. You can find someone else.” His father said sharply. Ignoring him, Steph turned to his mother and said, “I’m fine mom. I just want to be left alone.” Watching his parents leave out the bedroom, He sniffled before he broke down into loud sobs. Grabbing his phone, he scrolled through his contacts before anxiously dialing Lebron. The call was sent to voicemail and Steph’s sadness spilled out through his message. “Please Daddy. Answer the phone Please. We can work it out. We promised we’d do therapy. Let’s do that even if we don’t get back together right away. At least do couples therapy with me. I already set an appointment for a month from now just let me know if you’re willing to go.” He said before hanging up.

Rolling onto his side, Steph closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely down his face. He felt like he had hit rock bottom. The night that Lebron left his apartment, Steph had told Klay that he was going to kill himself, which prompted the man to call his parents. They rushed over to his place and forced him to stay at their house for the time being. His father, being the man that he was, simply pulled him up from the floor in his bedroom and drug him out the house kicking and screaming, while his mother grabbed clothes out of his closet. Steph’s anxiety had hit an all time high when his father had smacked him across the face and demanded that he “Stop crying over dick like a little girl”. After that, he only spoke to his mother and ignored his fathers presence, however, that prompted him to call his therapist. He had his first appointment tomorrow.

The waiting room at the therapy office was dead as Steph stared off into space. He was deep in thought about what he would do now that he was single. Lebron was his first everything and he didn’t believe that anyone else could compare. “Mr. Curry. Dr. Alexander is ready for you now.” The secretary said, jolting Steph out of his thoughts.

“So, Steph. Update me on how you’ve been. The last time we spoke, things with Lebron were shifting for the better.” The therapist asked him. “Well, Uh. We... We... um... We celebrated an Anniversary and um... he...He.. he um... broke up with me last week.” Steph choked out. “Ok, first breath Steph. Take deep breaths and when you are ready tell me what led up to this because that’s a huge shift in things.” She responded. A few minutes passed as he recomposed himself to tell her the story of their conversation before their anniversary and what led up to their break up. “So, What I heard you say, in regards to Lebron, is that you guys established a boundary around you threatening to cheat on him and that you crossed this boundary?” Dr. Alexander asked. Crying again, Steph answered, “Yes.” “May I ask, why did you decide to cross that boundary and say those things to him?” She inquired gently. Wringing his hands together, he said, “I..I..I was really upset after Klay had made that comment. I felt insecure and weak. So, I did what I always did. I tried to provoke Lebron into dominating me the way I felt I needed.” Looking at Steph inquisitively, she asked, “When you say dominate you. What do you mean? In what way?” A deep blush settled across his cheeks as he answered. “I wanted him to control me. Be rough. Maybe slap me a few times before he reminded me who I was with. Who I belonged to.”

“Is this a normal occurrence for the two of you?” She asked with a blink. “Yes. It’s a routine for us. Or at least it was.” Steph replied nervously. Dr. Alexander folded her hands over her notepad before saying, “Hmm. I see. Do you always do this when you are feeling intense emotions like insecurity and rage?” “Now that I think about it Yes. Always.” He replied quietly. “Steph, I believe that you have been using sex as a way to make you feel validated. As human beings, we get overwhelmed or feel insecure about ourselves and many of our fears lead our actions. In many ways sex feels good because our brain chemically releases oxytocin when we are experiencing pleasure. It’s important that we work on what made you feel insecure and unworthy to further rework how your brain is processing these feelings.” She stated as she scribbled onto her notepad.

“Let’s do an exercise Steph. Close your eyes. You are safe here.” The therapist stated. Slowly, he closed his eyes and looked down. “Ok. Take 3 deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Now, I want you to think about all the times that you’ve felt insecure and unworthy. Take a few minutes and then start saying things that you see, feel, hear, smell, or taste.” She stated. Steph remained silent as he continued to breath before he started to call out to the therapists. In his heard a ton of images came rushing at him, speeding up his breathing. “You are safe Steph. No one is going to hit you or call you names. You’re breath is your lifeline. Deep breathes. When you are ready tell me what you see, feel, hear, smell, or taste.” Dr. Alexander said reassuring him as she wrote on her notepad.

“I see Lebron. He’s beating me.” Steph said with a tremble. “Continue to breath. You are safe. Is there anything else?” The therapists said. “ My Mom. She- she... It smells like blood. I can almost taste it. Um... My moms... She... She’s crying but I can’t make her stop.” Steph gasps out. “Ok Steph, remember your happy place.. Deep breath. Deep breath. Do you want to stop?” She asks Steph cautiously. “No. I can continue” Steph said firmly. “Ok. What else is happening?” The therapists asks. “I hear Seth and Sydel yelling. My mom is shielding me from my dad.” He continued before a gasp leaves his lips.

The memory rocks through him like a jolt of lightning. As if watching a movie, Steph watches as his father, Dell stalks after him. “You’re kissing little boys at the school. I’ll show you! No child of mines will be a little faggot.” His father yells. As his father raises his hand, Seth cries, “No! No!” Thwack, Steph falls to the floor with a busted lip. His brother and sister run up to him. “Stop! Stay where you are Seth and Sydel! Stay away! I’m fine. Go get mama!” He yells out to his siblings as he father continues to beat him. “I’m sorry Dad! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” Steph cries out shielding his face. “Dell! You stop this right now! That’s our son! If he’s gay, so what. He’s still our son!” His mother pleads. “What did you say? You’re condoning his faggot behavior. Get your ass over here!” His father yells. “Mama, Mama no! I’m fine!” Steph yells as his mother stands in front of him. A second later he sees his father glare down at him before stalking off.

Coming out of the memory, Steph cries. “What memory did you see?” His therapist questions. “My father was beating me because he found out that I kissed a boy at school. My mother shielded me. I was so angry that I couldn’t defend her. I felt worthless because my mom was in pain because of me.” Steph sobbed out. “It’s ok Steph. You were a child. Your mother, as a parent had an immediate response to shield you from the harm that your father was causing. There is no reason to feel guilt about being protected. For much of your life, you were protecting others and this was one of the instances where your mother had to protect you.” Dr. Alexander reassured him. “I understand. But I still feel guilty. I.. I need to stop for today.” He said. “Ok. Before you leave, answer this question. On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest and 1 the lowest, how overwhelmed are you?” She asked. “I’m at at 7.” He answered quickly. “Ok. Let’s get that down before you go. Let’s do a meditation.”

Twenty minutes later and Steph was at his parents house, laying on his bed in his old room. He stared at the wall before checking his phone periodically. Lebron still hadn’t called him back and it was making him feel even sadder. A knock sounded on his bedroom door. “Come in.” He called softly. As the door opened, he saw his brother and sister come waltzing him. “Brother!” Sydel squealed as she plopped down on his bed. “Sup.” Seth said as he sat down next to her. “Hi.” Steph said softly. “I hate seeing you like this” his sister squeaked. “Yeah, you haven’t been this sad since that time Dad found out you kiss..” he trailed off as Sydel nudged him with her elbow. Steph raised an eyebrow, “What was that about?” He asked. “Oh nothing. You know Seth talks too much sometime. Anyways, we’re staying for dinner.” Sydel said nervously as she went to leave the bed. Grabbing her arm, Steph stated, “you’ve always been a terrible liar. Dell, you were gonna say, since dad found out i kissed a boy at school. Weren’t you?” “Yeah. I forgot you didn’t remember certain things from childhood. That was one of the worse times.” Seth said sadly. “Yeah. I was probably in high school and doing too much.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “13.” Sydell said. “Huh?” Steph asked. “You were 13. You really don’t remember?” She asked in shock. “Remember what? Tell me.” He demanded anxiously.

Looking at Seth, who nodded his head, Sydell continued, “You were 13. Seth was 11 and I was 7. We were at home doing homework when Dad came in the house slamming and throwing things. I don’t remember everything he said but I know he started hitting you and we ran to get Mom. Dad made you stay home for at least 3 days and that entire time you holed yourself up in your room. You wouldn’t eat anything so when you did go back to school you fainted. After that, anytime Dad was around, you were quiet, almost like a ghost.” “I don’t remember any of that. Was it that bad?” Steph questions. “Yes. It was that bad. You fought Dad every time he opened his mouth to say anything to us or Mom. But he could say anything to you and you never reacted. Basketball was the only thing that seemed to make Dad happy and you excelled at it. But, you weren’t yourself off the court.” Seth said sadly. Steph sat down on his bed feeling overwhelmed. “Hey! Breathe Big bro! breathe! Keep breathing.” Sydel called out to him as he started gulping in air. After Steph’s breathing leveled out, Sydel and Seth hugged him tightly before all three broke down in tears.

The dinner table was rather silent as Steph played with the food on his plate. “Honey, you haven’t touched your food. Are you still not feeling well?” His mother said breaking the awkward silence. Smiling faintly, he said, “I’m just tired Mama. Plus i don’t want to eat too fast.” At that she visibly relaxed. “I have a surprise for you. Let me go get it.” She said before leaving to go into the kitchen. “You ungrateful little faggot. Your mother is sacrificing so much of her time to make you happy and you continue to harp over that stupid ass boy that was fucking you. You get your shit together before she gets back in here. I’m tired of her crying over your worthless ass.” His father snarled at him from down the table.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Seth shrieked in alarm. “Don’t defend me. It’s fine.” Steph said calmly. “But Steph..” his brother continued before he was waved off. “Our mother will be back in the room in a few minutes. We’re not fucking doing this today.” He said. The tension in the room grew as they silently waited for their mother to come back. “I made your favorite!” She squealed with excitement. “Thank you Mama.” He said politely as she sat down his favorite peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. He had missed this so much. It was a calming delicacy for him. As he and his siblings enjoyed their peach cobbler, a childish energy seemed to come over them. “Remember that Thanksgiving when Mom made pies and no peach cobbler?” Seth asked. “Yes and you cried because you didn’t want anything else.” Sydel said nudging Steph. “Oh man. I cried all through dinner. Mom had to make me eat later on that night before I went to bed.” He responded. “Remember when Seth tried to prank us. You used to get embarrassed in those wars we had.” Sydel said with a chuckle. “That’s when we found out that you were so conniving. He always had itching powder in his clothes.” Steph said with a hearty laugh. “Remember Sydel tried to play basketball with us? I accidentally knocked out her tooth when I threw the ball too hard.” Seth said with a chuckle. “Yeah but I stopped playing because Dad had beat Steph so bad that he was bleeding. I didn’t see you smile for 6 months.” She said crying.

Steph watched as his sister cried her eyes out. Seth turned to his father and growled out, “This. Is all your fault! You used to beat Steph like a dog!” Looking around, He could see his mother crying next to his father. “Son, you need to calm down. Your brother just needed some tough love. That’s all.” His father said matter of factly. “Did He Dad? What did he do that warranted tough love? My brother taught me how to swim, he taught me how to fight, he taught me how to play basketball. He was my best friend and your tough love took him from me.” Seth cried out. A part of Steph felt numb and frozen in place. “You wouldn’t understand Seth. Drop it.” His father commanded. “Why Dad? We deserve to know! Why did you treat Steph differently?” Sydel yelled from next to him. “He WAS different! Your brother was in fucking kindergarten kissing little boys in his class. We left 4 fucking schools. The administration thought that we were either exposing him to sexual content or sexually abusing him. I had no other option but to find a way to stop it and the reconstructive therapy that they suggested seemed too much. Everything seemed fine until he told a boy in his class that he liked him and after the child told his parents, they wanted him expelled. So, yes, I was harder on him then you guys.” His father finally said.

“So, you beat me? You fucking beat me! You do realize that you could’ve told me, firmly, that my behavior was inappropriate! I would’ve stopped! You home schooled me up until 4th grade! You beat me for kissing a boy when I was 13! You never took the time to talk to me about anything! I thought you hated me! No, You do hate me and you don’t get to justify your fucking abuse with this bullshit! I’m leaving!” Steph yelled as he stormed from the table. He hurried to his childhood room, grabbing the clothes his mother had packed from his house. Heading out, he stopped in the living room and said to his father, “You hate my relationship with Lebron so much because it represents everything I wasn’t supposed to be as your son: Gay. Or rather, a faggot! You despise it so much because the man I fell in love with is JUST LIKE YOU! An abuisve, manipulative, controlling bastard! The only reason why you’re concerned about him beating me is because it makes YOU feel guilty about all the times you used to leave me bleeding on the floor in pools of my own blood.”

Steph sat outside of his parents house crying. He was alone again, however, this time he had no choice but to pick up the pieces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lebron in this chapter but I feel that we've discovered a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Running seemed to keep Steph’s mind off of everything. It was a routine he started the day after he left his parents house. His conditioning picked up the more he ran and it gave his body the movement he needed to work out his anger. Steph still hadn’t heard from Lebron in well over a month now but he kept hope alive as he busied himself during the off season. Most of his days he worked on his shoe with Under Armour, while attending his weekly therapy sessions and getting the necessary down time that he needed. 

The couples counseling he had scheduled was a bust because the other man simply didn’t show up. Steph’s fears of Lebron leaving him for good started to manifest themself in his sleeping habits. The night after the failed couples counseling, he had fell asleep a bit early before waking up in a cold sweat. A few nights later, he woke up from a bad dream, gasping for air with no recollection of what he had dreamt about. Things began to get out of hand after Steph had a dream that he was laying in a pool of his own blood while being held down and choked. He woke up screaming and broke down and dialed Lebron in the middle of the night. The man didn’t answer, however, Steph’s dream got worse afterwards. He found himself waking up screaming and crying more frequently. On one occasion, he had called The man crying until he fell asleep. He had resulted to sleeping pills and for a week or two they worked.

Steph had finished his weekly therapy session and spent the rest of the day finalizing his shoes that would be released next year. He couldn’t help the large cloud of anxiety that was following him. Steph knew that there was a couples counseling session scheduled the next day and he really needed his daddy to show up. With all of the emotions he had gone through, he decided to head to bed. he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. His peaceful sleep soon warped into a terrible nightmare.

Steph was walking down the street with Lebron when his father and a group of men grabbed him. His father yelled, “Come here little faggot. I got something for your needy ass.” Steph began yelling, “No! Dad! Please No! Lebron! Daddy, help me!” As the men stripped him of his clothes, his father disappeared. While he was being raped, Lebron turned around and said, “I told you what would happen you fucking whore. Now your slut ass will always have a dick in you.” Steph cried as he watched the man turn and walk away while he was held down. A few seconds later, he jolted out of his sleep with a terrifying scream. “Ahhh!! Ahhh!!!” He cried out as he tried to calm his breathing. 

His body trembled and shook as he tried to find his barrens. More screams of terror and pain left his body as he started to hyperventilate. Gasping for air, panic began to seep in as Steph’s breathing became shallow. “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna fucking die!” He thought to himself as he felt his chest tighten. 

“Baby, deep breathes. In. Out. Come on baby. You’re doing great. Deep breathes. In. Out. Good” the unfamiliar voice said as they grasped Steph’s hands. Slowly the man’s breathing continued to slow down before he fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Steph woke to the sound of his alarm. He slowly got up and headed into the bathroom to shower before heading to the therapy session. “Am I just wasting my time?” He thought to himself. Sitting in the waiting room filled Steph with a high level of sadness. His mind refused to focus on one thing as he stared down at the floor. “Mr. Curry. Mr. Curry.” Came the low voice. “Huh? Oh. I’m sorry.” He replied as he regained focus. “Dr. Davis is ready to see you now. Please follow me.” The secretary said calmly. Following the secretary inside, Steph took a seat at the empty beige love seat. “Hello Steph. I’m just finishing up some paperwork and I’ll be right with you. We can use that time to wait for your spouse.” The therapist stated. “Hello. I don’t know if he’s coming today but that should be fine.” He replied in sadness. The time ticked by rather slowly. “Ok, well let’s get start...” Dr. Davis trailed off as the door opened. Steph’s breathing caught in his chest as he took in Lebron’s image. He was the image of sex on wheels just as Steph remembered. 

“Sorry I’m late. I had some business to take car of.” He said before sitting next to the smaller man on the couch. “Well, it’s nothing you can do about it. Very nice of you to join us. So let’s begin.” The therapist responded before asking, “How would you describe your partner?” “Um.. I would describe Lebr... I mean Daddy as Safe, domineering, caring, sexy, ambitious, um... strong and possessive.” Steph said quietly as he peered up at the darker man from under his lashes. “I would describe Steph as, Explosive, handsome, honest, intelligent, determined, and submissive.” Lebron said with a smirk. Dr. Davis observed them for a few minutes before saying, “Hmm.. you both use very distinct ways to describe each other. Which leads me to my next question. Who makes the decisions in your relationship?” 

Steph scratched his neck nervously as he tried to figure out what to say. “I do.” Lebron answered. “Would you agree with this Steph?” The therapist asked. “Yes. Daddy makes all the decisions.” He responded nonchalantly. “Hmm. When you say all the decisions, does that include regular everyday occurrences?” Dr. Davis inquired. “Yes. That includes dates, sometimes food, sex, even though sometimes he decides what type of sex.” Lebron answered. “Interesting. Well i guess I should ask. Are you in a BDSM based relationship?” The man asked them. “No.” Both responded at the same time. “Hmm. Then Steph, why do you refer to him as daddy?” He asked. “W..well, I’ve always called him that. Actually, I called him that after... um.” Steph began before trailing off and looking at Lebron. 

The man’s body tensed before he stated, “Be honest and tell him.” “Are you sure?” he questioned. “Just tell him.” He commanded. Steph stated, “I..I..I started calling him daddy after the first time we had sex.” “Steph, tell him the truth.” The basketball God said firmly. “Bb..but Daddy..” he started before Lebron raised his hand, signaling him to stop. “I SAID tell him the truth.” The man growled out in frustration. Gulping nervously, Steph turned back to the therapist and said, “I. Um. I started calling him Daddy after he.. raped me. It wasn’t his fault though. I destroyed his house and....” “Shut the fuck up Steph! Stop trying to make excuses for me! This is why I left.” He snarled angrily. “Doc, he started calling me Daddy because I told him to while I was raping him.” Lebron said. 

“Don’t say it like that! I wasn’t a saint either! I destroyed important things to him! At that time, it was my punishment!” Steph said in protest. “Do you hear yourself Steph? A punishment? A fucking punishment? Do you really believe that you throwing around my material things in my house was worth me raping you like a dog? Do you?” Lebron asked angrily. “No.” Came the whispered reply. “And if the tables were turned, would YOU rape me as a punishment?” He asked as he hovered over the nervous man. “N.Nno.” Steph replied sadly. “Exactly. We can’t be together. I’m always hurting you and I can’t trust myself right now.” Lebron said in disgust.

“No! No! You have to be with me! I don’t want to live without you! I love you so much! Please! Please come home!” Steph cried as he grabbed onto the man’s clothes.

The room was quiet except for Steph’s sniffles. “I believe that you two do love each other but the past toxicity that has been evident in your relationship has created a large disconnect with communication. Lebron, I notice that you have been acknowledging that your actions haven’t been healthy and in ways you feel you must atone for that, but I notice that leaving the relationship was the only solution that you’ve come up with. In many ways you are punishing yourself but more importantly Steph as well. Especially since you’ve created this level of dependency. Steph, I understand that you love Lebron. However, I feel that we have to dig into some of your past to get to a clear understanding of what has created your deep codependency. It seems to be something streaming from a place of abandonment and it’s playing out in the roles you both take in this relationship. Before, i leave y’all, I must ask, Has intimate partner violence taken place on other occasions outside of the rape?” Dr. Davis said. “Yes” they answered in unison. “I thought so. Next week, I want you both to come in with an idea of what you want out of this relationship.”

Steph and Lebron walked out in silence. “Before you go, will you at least eat with me?” Steph asked shyly. “Sure. We need to talk about today anyways.” Once inside the car, both men sunk further into their thoughts. They pulled up at Steph’s favorite diner and were lead to his usual seat in the back. “Do you know what you’re going to get?” Lebron asked. “I’ll probably do grilled chicken with broccoli and mashed potatoes. It’s one of my favorites. I think you’d like that too but they also have Salmon instead.” Steph answered in a docile tone. Quirking and eyebrow, Lebron looked the man up and down before saying, “Baby, you look tired.” The man’s ears flushed but before he could answer their waiter was at the table. “I’ll get the usual Anthony. But give me a Sprite. He’ll be getting the salmon with broccoli and white rice and a raspberry ice tea.” Steph said smoothly. “I hope you don’t mind me ordering for you.” He said nervously. “It’s fine. Why are you so fidgety today?” Lebron asked. “We.. I haven’t seen you in two months. It’s really hard for me right now. I called and text you and... I’m sorry.” Steph said as he started to cry. The other man sat quietly and observed his emotions. “How long have you been having the nightmares?” Lebron finally broke the silence. “T..Three weeks. They’ve been getting worse lately.” He answered. “When did they start?” Came the next question. “The week of our first scheduled couples appointment.” Steph said sadly. “Baby, I’m sorry. I haven’t been the best to you. I’m trying to figure some stuff out.” Lebron said sincerely.

“Bab.. Daddy, I know. But we can figure it out together. Please. Just please come back home.” He said with determination in his eyes. “Don’t call me that anymore. A daddy is supposed to keep you safe and I did none of that. You know that I can’t come back. Not right now.” The darker man responded regrettably. Steph wiped the tears from his face as he tried to keep his composure. “It’s too easy for us to fall back into the same routine and I don’t want that this time. I want a clean start for us.” Lebron said. A smile covered the lighter man’s features. Their meal was passed with small talk before Steph answered a phone call.

“Hello.” The voice on the other said. “Hello. Who’s this?” The lighter man responded. “Hey Steph. This is Jax. We met two months ago in LA.” The man said smoothly. With a smile, Steph said, “Oh. Hey man. How have you been?” “I’m good man. My photography has taken off and I’ve got a much better job now.” Jax responded. “Well that’s good. I’m happy for you man. So, what’s up?” The marksmen asked. “I am doing a spread for Sports Illustrated and I’m working on the new edition so I wanted to know if you’d be willing to be on our cover.” The man asked with excitement. “Well, I’m open to it but you have to call my manager to negotiate everything first. It was nice talking to you Jax.” Steph said ending the call. Focusing back on his meal, Steph cringed at the look Lebron was giving him. “Who was that?” The man asked. “A photographer that I met when I was ring shopping in L.A. during our Anniversary. Apparently, he is doing pictures for Sports Illustrated and he wants me on the cover.” Steph stated. “Hmm. Well that’s a good opportunity. However, your agent should definitely work out the details of everything.” Lebron said dryly. With a sigh, the younger man asked, “What’s wrong?” “I really want us to have a clean start. I really do but there’s a part of me that wants to hurt you for not telling me about this person when you met him Two months ago.” The man confessed. “Don’t think that I purposely didn’t tell you. I almost fell, he helped me and I had a brief conversation with him. Then I went and bought your ring. I don’t know him, he’s not my friend or anything so I saw it as nothing that important.” Steph said reassuringly. “So, how did he get your number to call you? Normally, photographers contact the agency and then your agent.” Lebron questioned. Scratching his neck nervously, He responded, “I don’t know to be honest.”

The conversation ended there as both men went back to their food. However, a awkward energy settled in their atmosphere. Steph knew that Lebron hadn’t finished what he wanted to say and he was sure that a reaction was bound to happen. As the meal winded down, Lebron paid the check and waited for Steph to grab cheesecake. The smaller man beamed as he headed to the car in great spirits. The car ride was filled with laughter and fun as the two men enjoyed each other’s company. Steph unconsciously drove back to his apartment. “Come in for a drink.” He said in a sultry tone. There was no answer as Steph gracefully left the car and headed inside. Leaving the door open, He turned on the 90’s R&B station before heading in the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of sweet red wine. He watched as Lebron shut the door and came over. 

Time flew by as they drank and danced, two things they never did as a couple. “Why didn’t we do this when we were together?” Steph asked in his buzzed state. “Probably because most of our time was spent having sex and fighting.” The darker man responded. Grinding on the man and licking his lips, he said,”The sex was fine and even the fighting but 3 yrs and not once did we do simple shit like this. Why?” Planting kisses on Steph’s neck, Lebron whispered, “We never did date nights. Or couple nights. It was as if we were together without being together.” Turning around to face the darker man, Steph placed a kiss to his lips. “I want you.” He said in between pecks to the full lips. Pushing the man away, Lebron said, “We can’t. It’ll fuck this up.” “Are you sure?” He asked as he brushed a kiss along the man’s lips. “Stephen. No.” He said in a warning tone. Jolting back a little bit, Steph responded angrily, “Fine. I’ll take you back to your hotel.”

The car ride was silent as Steph drove through his anger. “Why the fuck did he turn me down?” He thought to himself. Lebron could never resist him in the past. “Do you not want me anymore?” He asked shyly. “What are you talking about?” Lebron said in annoyance. Pulling over by a nearby park, Steph faced the other man and said, “You never turn me down for sex. At the house it would’ve been so passionate and different from the way we fuck but you turned it down. Why?” Rubbing a hand down his face, He responded, “Yes, it would’ve been passionate but we aren’t at a place where we should be doing that. It will only cloud our judgment and make us fall into the same routine as before. Until I feel comfortable with where we are in our relationship, we are not having sex. Plus, who’s to say that we will even stay together.”

A hmmph Of disapproval left Steph’s mouth as he cut the car back on and took the man to the hotel. “I don’t give a fuck what he says. He’s going to be with me.” He said to himself as he watched the man leave and head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens between them next


	19. Why didn't you ever tell me about...

“I have a hard time letting Steph make decisions in our relationship. I’m used to him allowing me to control many things but I want us to have a cohesive partnership.” Lebron said. “May I ask a question?” The lighter man asked. “Of course you can. This process is all about you both developing communication and understanding with each other. I, am just here as a mediator.” Dr. Davis responded. “Ok. Daddy. What made you deceide that you wanted a “cohesive” relationship” Steph said in annoyance. “ I was getting tired of us fighting all the time. Every time you would call me a rapist bastard or an abuser, I felt like it was best if I let you go.” The darker man said. “Oh that’s really nice. You thought about my feelings.” The younger man said with the roll of his eyes. “I know that it’s been a long time coming and I put you through a lot so I genuinely don’t want to fuck this up Steph. I’m trying to be better than my father. He used to beat my mother and the only way he stopped was when she left him.” Lebron said irritably. 

“Fuck you. I would never leave you. I’m pretty sure you are aware of that too. Your manipulating ass wants to play Mister reformed but you’ve still never apologized for fucking multiple bitches during our relationship. Do you know how many times I’ve cried myself to sleep because you were out sticking your DICK inside of random bitches? Not to mention, you’ve left me needy and begging so many times. Everyone else can get some of what’s mine without so much as a fucking utter but I practically have to bleed for it.” Steph spat out. “Is this what this is about? You’re angry because I wouldn’t fuck you last week?” Lebron questioned. “So what if it is? It wouldn’t matter to you. Nobody ever turns you down.” The lighter man responded. “Steph, I.. I didn’t know you felt like..” Lebron began before Steph cut him off, saying, “Of course you didn’t fucking know. We’ve been together for 3 yrs, I’ve embraced being submissive, Loved you unconditionally and most importantly, I never gave your Pussy away. You always talk about me being yours and for what? What does me being yours whole heartedly get me besides some good dick and ass whoopings?”

The darker man sighed in frustration as he tried to calm himself down. “Stop holding back Daddy. Show the therapist who you really are. If he wasn’t here, you’d already have slapped the shit out of me so do what you need to do to feel better. Then we can fuck sometime afterwards.” Steph said with a sneer. Lebron tensed up as his muscles clenched and unclenched. “Steph, Why do you want to be with Lebron if you’re going to provoke him in such a way that causes violence?” Dr. Davis asked. “I... I never thought about it like that. I just always saw it as me defending myself and stating what’s honest.” He responded in a hushed tone. “This way of communication develops over time, which means you most likely learned this from your parents. You communicate with Lebron from the mindset of a victim, which tells me that you’ve been victimized a lot in your life.” The therapist said before asking, “Who was the first person that victimized you?”

Visibly shrinking back, Steph rubbed his legs from nervousness. “I..I um... It was my father.” He said in shame. “In what ways Steph?” Came the voice of the therapist. “He umm. He umm.. He was very abusive towards me. H.hhe used to beat me a lot because of my sexual orientation. I tried to fight him back but he would just beat me more. The older I got, the more I would verbally go at it with him.” Steph cried out. “How do you think this plays out in your relationship with Lebron?” Dr. Davis asked. “Um, I know from one on one therapy that Lebron represents safety for me, especially because I used to protect my siblings from my father. However, I feel like I fight him the same way because of how dominant he is in my life.” He responded tiredly. “I believe that you nailed these feelings completely. I would just add that Lebron is the outside representation of your father. Sadly, we end up trying not to be like our parents etc but we end up dating them unconsciously anyways. Often times the parent that we struggle with the most, is the same person that we end up dating via our spouse.” The therapist said.

A silence filled the air before Lebron asked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me about your father? Is that why I’ve never met him?” Looking up at the man through his lashes, he said, “My father doesn’t approve of my sexual orientation so I didn’t feel like he deserved to meet anyone that I was involved with and yes, I didn’t introduce you to him because I know how he is towards me. I know how you are towards me. The last thing I want is for my partner to fight with my father.” The darker man grunted in response as silence feels the room again. “Tell Steph what you’re feeling.” Dr. Davis said. “I..I’m upset. With myself. With your father. Never would I have thought that you’d be scared to introduce me to your father because of things I’ve done to you. A large part of our relationship, you’ve been bruised up so I’m sure that’s a big part of it. I don’t like the idea of him hurting you and I’m pretty sure you’re putting it nicely.” He said. An impassive look covered Steph’s features as he sat in silence. 

The topic of his father made him anxious and Steph knew that he’d have to talk to Lebron about it again. Deep down he wanted to be distracted from this reality and was hoping that the love of his life would grant him that. “Steph. Steph. Steph.” He heard Lebron call as he stared off in space. “Huh. I’m sorry.” Steph said as he refocused. “Baby, are you ok? Do you need anything?” The man asked with concern. “I’m fine. Just thinking. I’m ready to go home.” He responded sadly. “Ok, I’ll take you home.” Lebron obliged. 

The pair walked inside of the apartment in complete silence. “You can stay here for the night. The fridge is stocked so you can have whatever. I’ll bring some sheets down for you.” Steph said as he scampered towards the steps. Lebron cocked an eyebrow as he watched the man walk away. After taking the blankets downstairs, Steph took a long hot shower. “I wonder what he’s gonna say about my father. I should’ve fucking told him sooner. Oh god! He’s going to be so mad at me.” The distressed man said as he was consumed by his own thoughts. “What if he decides not to try anymore? Oh God no!” Steph thought to himself as the panic ran up his spine. He couldn’t breathe as he felt himself continue to panic. “Uuuu...” Steph shrieked as his vision became blurry. He heaved and heaved until he felt a hand on his face. “Breathe baby. Breathe.” He heard through the pattering of the shower. “Deep breaths baby. Deep breaths. You’re fine.” Came the husky voice again. Following the orders apprehensively, Steph gulps in deep breaths of air as he feels his panic start to lower. Finally calming down, he peers up at Lebron through his lashes, taking in the man’s concerned expression. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Steph pulls The man into him in a flash. Soon their lips are clashing together as they melt into each other’s bodies. Pulling back, Both men stare at each other for a few minutes before Lebron grabs Steph and devours his lips. Their tongues intertwining as they study the inside of each other’s mouths.

Needing oxygen, Steph pushes the man back before slapping him across the face. A look of hurt and surprise flashes over Lebron’s face as he watches the smaller man wildly. Gripping the surprised man’s face, Steph says, “THAT was for breaking my heart. If you EVER say something like that to me again, I will NEVER forgive you. Are we clear?” The response is a deep kiss as their lips clash together. Pulling away, Steph sucks in air before sucking in the man’s top lip and entangling their tongues. Hastenly, Lebron grabs onto Steph’s hips, kissing the exposed caramel skin.

Steph shuddered as Lebron planted kisses on his neck. “Ahh Baby.” He gasps out as the man’s mouth finds its way to his chest. Soft gasps leave his mouth as Lebron bites and tweaks his nipples. “I see someone likes Getting their nipples played with.” He teases as he slowly wraps his tongue around a hardened pink nub. “Ah. Ahh.” Steph gasps out in pleasure. Capturing plump lips, Lebron turns off the shower and pulls Steph up by the ass as he walks into the bedroom. Laying the man down in between kisses, he smoothly takes a towel and drys off Steph’s wet body. Rubbing his hands up and down the man’s sides, Lebron states, “Let me service you” before he runs his hand down the length of Steph’s body and slowly begins to work his hand around the man’s cock. “Shh. Shh. Umm.” He gasps out as his cock begins to harden.

Whispering in Steph’s ear, he growls, “I got something hot for you.” Shuddering, gasps leave his body as kisses are planted from his neck to right above his aching cock. “Ah! Shit!” Steph gasps out as his cock jolts from the darker man’s kisses. “Hah! Oh! Oh!” He moans out as Lebron’s hot cavern of a mouth closes around his cock. The pace starts slowly as he licks a train from the vein at the base of Steph’s cock on up. Carefully, he hallows his cheeks as he simultaneously swirls his tongue around the medium size organ before releasing the length and licking the slit of the head. Grabbing the hard sex, he blows on the head and then engulfs the entire length until he is flesh to Steph’s stomach. “Y..yes. Shh.. Ahhh.. so good... Ah...” Steph moans out before going speechless as Lebron relaxes his throat muscles and begins to deep throat the man. “Ahh... Daddy! I’m about to come!!” He gasps. Hastenly, Lebron releases the hard sex with a pop and a sloppy kiss to its head.

Smirking at Steph’s groan, the darker man used the excess saliva from the cock to line his fingers. Blowing on the man’s unstretched pucker, Lebron kissed the underside of Steph’s cock until he was licking around the man’s rim. Slowly, he begin to eat the smaller man out, relishing in his moans. “Oh shit. Shh. Oh shit! Ah!” Steph cried out. Lebron never did that before. As if reaching a level of desperation, the darker man pushed Steph’s thighs open further and began to up the pace. Lick, suck, Kiss. Lick, suck, kiss. Lick,suck,kiss. Licksuckkiss. “Ahh shit!! Uhn!! Ahh!! I need to come Daddy!” He cried out before pumping his hard cock. A slap landed on Steph’s hands causing them to stop abruptly. Meeting the man’s eyes, “Come from just your ass.” Lebron demanded. Quickly, he began to ram his tongue into the loosened hole. “Ahh. Ahh. More! More!” Steph moaned. As quickly as the tongue moved in and out, a finger was inserted causing the lighter man to shudder with arousal. 

Steph bucked his hips on the lone finger to get more friction, signaling to Lebron that he should insert another finger. “Let me cum! Let me cum!” He begged as he worked his hips to get more pleasure. Precum leaked from his erect cock, as three fingers were inserted. “Daddy! Daddy! Shit!” Steph moaned out before whimpering as he felt everything stop. A look of amusement covered Lebron’s face as the needy man looked up at him. 

Seductively unzipping his pants, Lebron stated, “I’m just undressing baby. See.” “Hurry the fuck up!” The man commanded. Slowly pulling down his boxers, Lebron smirked as Steph took in his body. “How do you want it baby?” He asked with lust filled eyes. With a lick of the lips, the smaller man stood facing the bed. Bending over and spreading his ass cheeks, he peered over his shoulder at the man and said, “Fuck me, Make me cum!” 

“Ahh! Ah!!” Steph cried out as he came from Lebron’s first thrust. As he was fucked through his orgasm, he felt himself clench and unclench around the man’s hard cock. The burn and ache of the stretch kept Steph still as he was rimmed from behind. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Damn you so tight! Fuck! I’ve missed this ass!” Lebron shrieked out as he slapped the man’s juicy globes. Cautiously, working his hips back and forth, Steph found himself in pleasure again. “Uhn... that’s right! Smack this ass. Shit.” He moaned. Grabbing onto Steph’s hips, Lebron began to piston directly at The man’s prostate. “Fuck! Fuck! Ahh! Ahh! Harder!” He moaned out in between seeing stars. 

Carefully, Lebron ignored the man’s pleas of rougher sex and continued with his pace. In frustration, Steph tried to impale his self with the stiff cock but found no reprieve. He quickly pushed Lebron back before hastily pushing him onto the bed. Grabbing the man’s neck, he said, “Since when did you become a little bitch boy? I said FUCK ME! MAKE ME CUM!” Seconds later, the bed was bouncing as Steph rode Lebron’s dick roughly. “Yes! Yes! I missed this Dick! Ahn! Ahn!” He cried out in pleasure. Noticing the darker man’s worried expression, Steph leaned forward and bit his shoulder before whispering, “Claim what’s yours Daddy? This is your ass? Or was I mistaken?” In his ear as he clenched his ass muscles. Something in Lebron snapped, as he growled and wrapped a firm hand around the smaller man’s neck before picking him up and fucking into him. The slapping of flesh filled the room as Lebron pushed Steph onto his back, placing both legs on his shoulder and indeed making the man cum before both passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oll!!! He caved!! Let's see what happens next.
> 
> I'm thinking photoshoot or.... hmm. 
> 
> Therapy works but not overnight. *Smiles*
> 
> P.S. My aunt passed away so I am in a vulnerable head space. 
> 
> You do remember that Steph won an NBA Championship right?


	20. You promised..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence  
> Homophobic Language  
> Use of the Nword  
> Rape

Steph woke to the sun rays shining through his bedroom window. Looking around, he smiled to himself as he took in the appearance of the man next to him. Ignoring the dull ache in his lower back, Steph slid off the bed to head to the shower. He took two unsteady steps before falling to the ground due to his legs giving out. Gathering himself slowly, he chuckled as Lebron popped up off the bed in alarm. “Babe? Babe?” The man called out. “I’m fine. My legs are a little unsteady Daddy. That’s all.” He assured the man as he finally got back on his feet. Sliding off the bed, Lebron waltzed over and wrapped his arm around the man’s tiny waist. “Come on Baby. I’ll help you to the shower.” He said as he steered the man effortlessly.

A giddy smile covered his features as he washed the soap residue off his body. They had a good night and nothing would change that. After exiting the Shower, Steph slowly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He figured he’d cook something to hold him over until Lebron woke up and they’d eat dinner. While looking in the fridge, the ringing of a phone caught his attention. “Hello.” Steph said nonchalantly. “Stephen! Where are you?” Came the loud voice of Anthony, his manager. “I’m at my house. Why? What’s happening?” He asked curiously. “Your house!? Why are you still at home?! Did you forget that you’re supposed to be shooting for Sports Illustrated today? You have a good hour and a half!” Anthony yelled out. “Ok. Ok. Calm down. I forgot. I’m going to eat and drive over there. You tell them I had team stuff that set me back.” He responded swiftly. “Fine! I need to meet with you soon too. Now move your ass!” The man yelled before hanging up.

“Fuck!” Steph thought as he fished through the fridge. “What was I suppose to bring?” He asked himself again. Abandoning his quest for food, Steph quickly made his way up to his bedroom. He grabbed a duffle bag before grabbing two of his Warriors uniforms, socks and matching sneakers before taking a moment to admire the sexy man sleeping in his bed. “If people knew I was with Lebron James, it’d be a frenzy.” He thought as he turned to head down the stairs. Steph was out the door in a flash as he grabbed his bottle of water and keys off the counter. He was never happier to be out of the house before rush hour.

Pulling up to the shooting sight, Steph peered down at his cell phone. He was 30 minutes behind schedule but he made it. Exiting the car, he went inside of the Sports Illustrated office and checked in with the receptionist, who asked him to take a seat while she found his shooting site. “Mr. Curry. You’re on Floor 3, Room A.” She said about fives minutes later. Giving the lady a thank you, he headed upstairs via the elevator. The closer he was to the site, the more anxious he became. Steph had done covers but everyone knew that Sports Illustrated was a big deal and one of the stepping stools to bigger endorsements.

Opening the door to Room A, Steph took in the court setup before scanning the room for any familiar faces. Spotting Jax, he carefully walked over and greeted the other man. “Hey man. Sorry I’m late.” Steph said calmly. “Hey. It’s fine. We are a bit behind due to equipment maintenance. I’m just happy you made it.” He responded. “I guess it worked out then. So, what’s the shoot concept? I did bring my uniform.” He said to move along the conversation. “Yes. Thank goodness you brought your uniform. The concept is basketball confidence. We want almost an action shot but more so something strong and direct to the camera. Does that work?” Jax stated. “Yeah, that works. I will go change over in the corner.” Steph said as he ran off. After changing Steph walked over to the middle of the court and began to pose. Some shots featured his jump shot, others his dribbling skills. “Hey Steph, can you give us a mid action pose?” Jax asked him. The response was multiple poses, several with the basketball about to pass between his legs, a beginning of a jump shot, running shot down the court and a simple smirk towards the camera as he picked up the ball.

“Ok! That’s a wrap!” Jax yelled before everyone in the room started clapping. Steph smiled and went to change his clothes. “Hey Steph. Good job.” The man said from behind him. Quickly pulling on his t-shirt, he turned around to face the man. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. Anyway, thanks man. I hope the photos come out really nice.” Steph said shyly. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re handsome and you’re a natural. The pictures will be great.” The darker man said in between playing with his locks. Before either man could answer, Steph’s stomach growled loudly causing him to gasp in shock. “You sound hungry. Let’s go grab something to eat.” He said lowly. “Um... You know what. Sure. I didn’t eat earlier so why not.” He said as he grabbed his bag. “There is a nice restaurant a few blocks away. We can walk there if you want.” Jax suggested. “That’s fine.” He responded. “Ok. Let me go gather my equipment.”the man said with a smile.

The restaurant was very nice and intimate. Steph made a mental note to bring Lebron here when he wanted to go on a date. “How did you become the photographer for Sports Illustrated?” He asked. “Apparently they stumbled upon my work on Instagram. I like to say it was fate.” Jax responded. “Well that’s great. Social Media is becoming a large way to market oneself.” Steph responded in awe. “Yes, very true. Do you have an idea of what you want to eat?” The man asked with a smile. Eyeing the man curiously, Steph didn’t answer and went back to searching over the menu. A weird period of silence fell over them. Jax, however, broke the silence by saying, “I hope you do know that I think you’re very handsome.” The lighter man blushed before responding. “Thank you for the compliments. By any chance are you trying to court me?” With a chuckle, he responded, “If I were single than definitely but I’m not so No. I just get the sense that you could use a compliment or two.” “Oh.” Steph said.

The conversation between the pair seemed to break the ice. Steph realized that they both had a lot in common, from loving animals to loving partners that weren’t always good to them. Jax told him about the ex boyfriend that used to verbally abuse him and how his current partner is so different. For once, Steph felt like he met someone who could understand his pain. After eating lunch, they decided to go to the park. They sat on a bench and talked about their experiences and dreams. “Right now, I feel like I’m in a period of transition. My relationship is shifting for the better and I won an NBA Championship. I’m hoping for good things this upcoming year.” Steph said with a smile. “That’s really good. I feel the same way. I’ve lived in L.A. majority of my life, moved to NY for a relationship but recently moved back and I feel like my hard work is paying off. My partner really encourages and supports me going for my goals.” The darker man replied. “That’s good to hear man. How was your time in NY?” Steph inquired. He observed the sadness in the man’s face as he thought back to that time. “Honestly, it was hell. My ex that I moved there with had a wife and child that I knew nothing about and before his wife got involved, he hooked me up with one of his teammates.” Jax said. “Damn. I’m sorry man.” The lighter man said sadly. “It’s fine. I knew he was bisexual and when I found out about his family, I left him.” He responded. “That must have been hard to do.” He said to the man. “Not really. I loved him but I felt like I deserved more than to be a secret. His family deserved more from him. However, the man that he set me up with? He was pure evil. How I survived that. I’ll never know.” He said sadly. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Steph asked cautiously. A sigh left the man’s lips before he stated, “My ex and I used to fist fight before I learned that fighting back only made him crueler. Eventually, I would stand there and take the beatings but that too satisfied him for but so long. I was a possession that did what he wanted, when he wanted and with whom he wanted.”

Steph sat silently while being consumed with his own thoughts. “Don’t worry Steph. It gets better.” Jax said sympathetically. “Wha.. How did you know?” He asked. “Call it Survivor’s eye. Though I’d guess that your situation is still being worked out.” Came the response. Before he could respond, the other man’s phone rang. “Hold on, I gotta take this.” He said as he grabbed the phone and walked off. Steph sat on the bench in a daze. He knew that people go through Domestic Violence but it meant something to him to have a friend that understood. “Sorry about that man. It was a work call and a personal call.” He said causing Steph to jolt out of his thoughts. “It’s fine.” He responded.

The two men stayed at the park for another hour before deciding to call it a day. Steph had asked Jax for male Survivors of Domestic Violence group information, finding out that one happened every week in LA. He was surprised to find Lebron a calm puddle of sexiness when he arrived home. The man simply asked him how his photo shoot went and all was well. This atmosphere of peace seemed to flood Steph’s life for another month in a half before he was reminded of how fucked up life could be.

Jax and Steph met up often to exercise together and go to different DV/IPV survivor events, never clashing with Lebron and Steph’s ongoing couples counseling sessions. He had transitioned back to a place of fun, loving energy. But one Monday night that changed.

Lebron had been in Cleveland for some time working out team issues while Steph shot magazines covers for Vogue, GQ, cereal boxes and more tedious things that came with the job. They would see each other for a few days after only sharing time during and after counseling. Anxiety ran through Steph as he waited for Lebron to get to his apartment so they could head to his parents house for Sunday dinner. Once the man arrived, Steph hurried to his car to get on with the journey.

“Will you calm down babe?” Lebron said halfway into their drive. “I’m trying. Just promise me you will try to enjoy yourself.” Steph said nervously. “I promise. Now calm down before I have to drive.” He responded back. “I’m serious. Don’t start picking fights with Seth. He doesn’t like you so there’s no point in starting with him anyway. My mom and Sydel are going to be your favorites. Both of them are extremely loving people. Sydel, however may be mean because of our past. But my father. Well, he doesn’t like you. I’m sure you’ll know when you meet him. Overall, this is going to be a disaster.” Steph rambled on, not taking in Lebron’s demeanor. By the time they pulled up to the house, A silence had settled amongst them.

Steph held Lebron’s hand tightly as he climbed the stairs and knocked on the front door. As his mom opened the door, both men entered before the official introductions happened. “Mom. Sydel. This is my boyfriend Lebron.”  
He said to his mother and sister. “Hello.” Lebron said with a smile. With a roll of her eyes, Sydel said, “We KNOW who he is. Hello Lebron James AKA the man who’s been beating my brother.” A gasp left the younger man’s mouth at his sisters outburst. “Sydel. Be nice.” Their mother responded. “Whatever. It’s true.” She said as she left the room. “I’m sorry. She’s very protective of her brother, she’ll come around.” His mother said before ushering them into the living. Steph wrung his hands worriedly as he and Lebron sat down on the beige couch. He had a pretty good idea that Seth would pop up any minute, however, he was more interested in when his father was gonna make an appearance.

Lebron and Sonya, Steph’s mother talked about his childhood and his interests. “What made you interested in my son?” She asked abruptly. “Mom! You don’t have to answer that.” Steph said as he glared at his mother. “It’s fine. I was attracted to his on court presence and decided that I should get to know him. He’s really just as amazing as I thought he would be.” Lebron responded. A deep blush fell over the younger man’s features. “Then why do you hurt him the way you do?” Says a voice. All three turn to see Seth standing on the stairs with his arms crossed. Before anyone can say a word, he continues with a growl. “My brother has been beaten by people who claim to love him enough. He doesn’t need more bruises and pain.” “Seth. Stop.” Sonya starts. “No mother. This needs to be said. I don’t like you. My brother is too good of a person to be your punching bag.” He said with a huff. Lebron chuckled before asking, “Does that also apply to your father?” Steph visibly tensed as he looked at the man. “Our father is of no concern to you!” Seth yelled out. “Then neither am I and what happens in the privacy of our own space.” The darker man said. “Ok boys. That’s enough. Seth go with mom and help with dinner.” Sydel said stopping the conversation.

After her mother and brother were out of ear shot, Sydel rounded on the men on the couch. “We didn’t choose who our father was. And though he’s horrible for how he treated Steph, he’s still our father. I hope you can understand that.” She said. “I understand loving parents who aren’t good people. However, that doesn’t change the things that they did or who they seem to be. It is possible to love someone and hate them at the same time.” Lebron responded. Sydel just looked at the man before leaving out of the living room. “Can you be nice?” Steph asked angrily. Grabbing the younger man’s face, Lebron growled, “I am being nice!” Pushing him off, Steph tried to slide away before the older man swiftly held onto his side. “I am not going to fight with you at your parents’ house. Behave.” He said in a warning tone. At that, the struggle left from the younger man’s body. Brushing a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek, Lebron watched as Steph silently wiped the tear from his eye.

“Dinners ready!!” Sonya called from the kitchen. Steph grabbed Lebron’s hand and went to the dining room. Noticing that there were only five plates, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a setting for the darker man, as he sent a glare toward his siblings. Everyone sat down as Sonya brung out the different dishes. After she was finished, she went to the stairs and yelled, “Honey dinners ready!” After a five minute pause of no movement or response she said, “Dell Curry! You get down here now!” Before taking her place at the dinner table. Steph held his breath as he listened to his father’s movement through the house. Everyone tensed as the man finally entered the dining room.

As he sat down at the head of the table, Steph mentally readied himself. Dell looked up and with a frown, made eye contact with his wife. “WHAT is he doing here?” He growled out before turning to his son and glaring. “Honey. That’s his partner.” His mother answered lowly. “I don’t give a damn! That faggot shit isn’t welcome in my house!” He yelled out. “Dad. Stop it.” Seth said sternly. Before Dell could say anything, Steph turned to his brother and said, “It’s fine Seth. It’s fine. I forgot why I stopped coming over here.” “No. It’s not fine. Can we have one peaceful dinner? Just one. This is the first time we’ve been together in months.” Sydel said as she glared at her father. The energy seemed to calm a bit between everyone.

“So Lebron. What made you go to the league at 18?” Dell inquired. “Well, Mr. Curry. My mother was struggling financially and I didn’t feel that college would help her out as much as I could if I started working right away. My agent happened to have been contacted by the Cavaliers who were interested in drafting me.” Lebron answered honestly. “If you don’t mind me asking. Where’s your father?” He asked. “He’s around. My mother left him because he used to beat her and she didn’t want us to continue living that way.” The darker man answered. “Ah. How proud he’d be to know that you share the same gene of beating your “women” So to speak. Though I’m sure he’s not too happy about you being a homosexual.” Dell said with a sneer. Everyone gasped in shock at the man’s word. “Da...” Steph began but stopped when Lebron grunted. “I assure you Mr. Curry, my father’s opinions on my sexual preference are very encouraging. However, I wonder if yours knows that you beat children.” He responded with a smirk. “Ah you’re a cheeky one my boy. I see why my son lets you fuck him silly.” He chuckled out. Lebron laughed darkly. “You’re right. That is why he lets me fuck him. See that’s the difference between you and me. Despite me beating Steph, he chooses to forgive me and make it work. However, with you, he has to make it work because you’re his “father” and he didn’t choose that for himself. The world did.” He said matter of factly. Dell cut his eyes to Steph, “This is the trash your whore ass brung into my house? Huh? You’re a worthless faggot.” He yelled.

“Dell. Stop that.” Sonya said as she watched Steph turn red and start to cry. “Why? It’s the truth. He’s a man’s man. Or should I say a man’s woman, all because he likes getting fucked in the ass by men that beat him up. Clearly, you coddled him too much.” He said in disgust. “Dad. I...” The crying man began but trailed off when Lebron raised his hand. “See. He’s a fucking bitch that moves on command. Hell, Sydel has more balls than him. I knew we should’ve sent him to reconstructive therapy. Then he wouldn’t be such a disappointment.” He said. Steph broke down in tears at his fathers words. “Dad! Stop it!” Sydel and Seth cried out simultaneously. “How dare you Dell Curry!” Sonya yelled in outrage.

“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” Lebron said turning to the woman, who looked at him in shock. Turning to Dell, he said, “Do you want to know why your son chooses to be with me and always will?”. Steph’s father just cocked an eyebrow. With a smirk, he said, “See, Steph’s whole life he’s lived hiding his pain and insecurities inside while protecting his brother, sister, and mother from you, who has been the perfect man in public but a horrible person behind closed doors. He doesn’t have to do that with me because I’m honest about who I am, therefore, he is too. Instead of being a protector, I allow him to be protected.” He said as he stood and beckoned Steph over with his finger. Grabbing him by the throat and kissing his cheek, Lebron said, “That is why he submits to me entirely, regardless of whether I’m fucking him senseless or beating him unconscious.” Both men walked out of the house without looking back.

After arriving back to the apartment, Steph fell onto his bed to sleep away the fog he was experiencing. He woke up the next day feeling extremely depressed so he decided to call Jax to see about hanging out for a few hours before their group later. He had the man come over to his place so that he wouldn’t have to drive. “Give me a minute Jax, I just need to finish getting dressed. Get comfortable.” He called over his shoulder as he went up the steps to his bedroom. Pulling on his shirt, he continued to get dress in front of the full body mirror when Lebron walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck. As the darker man caressed his body, Steph allowed himself a few minutes to sink into the embrace. “Where are you about to go?” Lebron asked before going back to kissing the man’s neck. “Hmm?” He gasped out. Slithering his hand under his shirt, Lebron caressed bare flesh while peppering him with kisses. “I said. Where are you about to go?” He whispered in the man’s ear. “Mmh. Ba...” Steph began before Jax’s voice from the living room broke him out of the sensations. “Steph, where do you want to eat?” The man had called up the stairs.

Lebron’s hands stopped abruptly as he met Steph’s eyes through the mirror. The younger man swallowed slowly as he saw the danger in the brown eyes staring back at him. “Steph. You good man?” Jax called again from downstairs. “I.. I’m fine. I’ll be down soon.” He responded never losing Lebron’s gaze. The hands under his shirt fell away leaving his body craving the familiar heat. Apprehensively, Steph headed downstairs to the other man. “I was starting to get worried. You didn’t answer.” Jax said as he pulled the smaller man in for a hug. “Oh. No need to worry. I was discussing something with my partner.” He said as he pulled back from the embrace. Jax gave a nod as he looked past The other man. Turning around, Steph met Lebron’s heated glare. “Jax, go wait for me in the car please.” He said as he held the man’s gaze. “Are you sure?” He asked as he glared at Lebron. “Of course. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Steph reassured him. Hearing the man leave the house, he watched as his lover turned and went back up the stairs. “Babe, I’ll be back in a few hours.” He called up to the man. Noting the man’s silence, he said, “I love you! See you later.” Before heading out the door.

“You’re dating Lebron James. I’d never guessed.” Jax said during their car ride. “Yup. 3 years and counting.” Steph responded. “How long has he been beating you?” The man asked wearily. “Wh...what made you ask that?” He responded. “I can tell Steph. It’s in his demeanor. Please be careful when you go back home.” Jax said. “I know. He used to hit me a lot our first 2 Years together. Lately, he’s been more self contained and we are doing couples therapy now. I doubt he’s going to fly off the handle about you being over.” Steph said as he stared out the window. “I don’t want to be negative. But the way he glared at you after I hugged you, reminded me of my ex. During the rare times, I had to leave the house, and he knew I was having a meeting with someone, he’d let himself simmer until I got back home. Those nights were the most brutal.” He said before pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Their conversation continued inside. “I will keep that in mind. I just don’t think he’s going to hit me. We’ll probably argue and he’ll tell me not to have someone in the house without him knowing, but nothing too drastic.” Steph responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Scratching his head, Jax said, “How would you feel if he did hit you again?” Once again the smaller man shrugged and said,”Does it really matter? I’m not gonna leave him so..” The conversation ended awkwardly with both men opting to remain silent for their meal. Steph was distracted during their group later on too. He started to wonder if Jax might be right. Therapy doesn’t change you over night but Lebron had made so much progress that he felt guilty about entertaining the idea of what Jax said.

After group ended, Steph was silent as he headed home. Telling his friend that he was sleepy so he didn’t want to talk. Pulling up to his apartment, Steph felt nervous. Lebron hadn’t text or called since his left nor did the man say anything before he left. Entering the apartment, Steph went to the kitchen to grab water. “Baby, I’m home!” He yelled as he rummaged through the refrigerator. Grabbing water and an apple, he closed the door before gasping out in fear. “You scared me. Why are you standing by the fridge like that?” He said to the older man who stood staring at him. “Ba..babe?” He questioned as Lebron’s facial expression turned drastically dangerous.

“Who the fuck was that nigga you had here earlier? Hmm?” He growled out. Not realizing the extent of the man’s anger, Steph laughed before waving a hand and saying, “Oh that was just Jax. I told you about him a while ago. He comes over all the time.” The slap caught him off guard as he fell back towards the sink. Looking up, Steph cried out, “You promised you wouldn’t hit me. Please don’t hit me Lebron.” Seeing the man stalk over, he shuffled away towards the counter. However, the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. “He comes here all the time, yet I’ve never met him once.” He said coldly as he slapped Steph again. “Please... You promised.” He cried out as he was hoisted off his feet. Lebron slung Steph’s body onto the counter before grabbing him by the neck and saying, “You better not fucking lie. Did you fuck him?” Shaking his head adamantly, he responded in a chant like plea,I didn’t. I didn’t. Didnt. Didnt.” The hand around his neck tightened as Lebron leaned in and whispered, “It’s been about 2 months.There’s only one way to be sure.” Instantly realizing the implication, Steph’s eyes went wide before filling up with tears. Swiftly his pants were pulled off him and the broken sobs and pleas left his mouth, “No No No! Please don’t do this!”

As Lebron unzipped his pants, Steph tried to push the man off him but received a slap to the face before he was lifted up by the ass and penetrated. “Ahh! Ahh!” He cried out as he felt his body be forced open. Searing pain spiked up his spine as Lebron pumped into him over and over. “Hah! Hah! Ahh! Ahh!” Steph yelled as he fisted his hands in the darker man’s shirt. “You belong to me! Nobody can even think about having this! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!” He yelled as he thrust brutally. There was no pleasure in this for Steph. He knew that it was a blatant show of dominance, power and control. This was rape at one of its most brutal forms. Lebron was sending him a clear message, a reminder that at any moment if he stepped out of line, all kindness would end and he’d do to him what he chose. There was nothing that he could do as he bit his lips to hide his screams.

Steph woke in a fog. He wasn’t sure when he blacked out but he woke up on a soft surface and when his eyes adjusted, he realized it was his bed. Trying to sit up, he held his stomach at the pain he felt. “I don’t remember telling you to move.” Lebron’s voice came from the shadows. Shuddering, Steph didn’t respond. He watched as Lebron’s naked body came into view, backing up ever so slightly as the man got closer. “You’re scared of me.” Lebron stated as he leaned onto the bed. “I’m not.” Steph replied in a whisper. “You’re a terrible liar.” He said as he grabbed The man’s muscular legs and slid him forward. Steph’s breath hitched as he felt a twisted sense of arousal run up his spine. “It’s fine.” Lebron said as he kissed up the lighter man’s stomach Until he reached soft lips. Licking the inside of the man’s mouth, Steph gasped as his hips were hoisted and he was filled with a massive heat. The pace was intense as Lebron held onto slender hips, rutting into the gasping body below. “Ah! Ah! Hnn! Hnn!” Steph moaned. “Mine.” The darker man said before placing a possessive kiss to The smaller man’s lips. “Uhn. Mhm. Ssh.” Steph moaned out as he melted into the passion, moving his hips down to meet every thrust. “Ah. Ah. I love you. I love you.” Lebron gasped out as he spread the round globes in his hands to gain deeper access. “Uh. Uh. Ah. Ah.” Steph cried as he shut his eyes and let his vision go white. “Fuck! Babe!” Lebron screamed in the man’s ear as his orgasm was wrung out of him by the clenching of the other man’s ass muscles.

Both men collapsed bonelessly on the bed with broken gasps as they tried to catch their breath. Lebron held onto Steph tightly as he devoured the other man’s lips. Despite the kiss, Steph broke down in tears as he kissed the man back. Before Lebron had a chance to pull away, he deepened the kiss while still letting the tears fall. He knew who he belonged to in both body and soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lebron. Lebron. Lebron.
> 
> Poor Steph man.
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be a time jump.
> 
> I think Jax is gonna get his own story
> 
> Thank yall for continuing to support this story!!!!


	21. I appreciate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Depiction of Violence  
> Domestic Violence

“So. How have you been since I last saw you both?” Dr. Davis asked. Steph sat in silence and looked at the wall, while Lebron just stared at the therapist. “I take it from your silence that something has happened.” The doctor pressed on. The lighter man crossed his hands over his lap and side eyed his lover who sported an impassive expressions. “Ok. Well, let’s shift gears. Today, we’re going to talk about a topic that we’ve danced around in here since you both started this journey. Let’s talk about how you both deal with Sex in your relationship.” Dr. Davis said. Lebron slumped back in his chair and crossed his hands over his chest. An involuntary chuckle left Steph’s lips before he could stifle it. The darker man glared over at him. “What’s the laughing about Steph?” The therapist asked.

“Lebron is pouting because he doesn’t want to talk about what happened a few days ago.” He responded nonchalantly. “Hmm.. Well, Lebron let’s talk about the situation. What are you trying to avoid discussing and why?” He said as he turned to look at the darker man. A few minutes of silence passed before Steph said, “I’m gonna give you five minutes to step up and say what happened before I tell him for you.” Grabbing Steph’s arm, Lebron growled out, “You don’t make demands of me, let alone threaten me.” Another chuckle left the lighter man’s mouth before he sneered, “Keep avoiding what the real issue is.” Pulling the smaller man into him, he grabbed his chin before stating, “Keep it up with that mouth of yours and I’ll show the good doctor some of your many talents right here.” Not backing down, Steph leaned up to the darker man’s ear and pressed a kiss to his neck before he said, “I dare you. Command me to get on my knees right here and suck your dick like a whore. Matter of fact, I’ll bend over this couch, spread my ass and let you fuck me without so much as a protest. All you have to do is say it and I’ll do it. I only ask that you kiss me after you come inside Daddy.” Lebron’s muscles tensed before he shoved the man away from him. “Ah haha. Hahaha.” Steph laughed hysterically as he sat up on the couch.

“I am guessing that Lebron, you’ve had a slip up in behavior and reverted back to many of your old tactics, which has also seemed to have negatively effected Steph as well.” Dr. Davis concluded with a pointed look. Both men shook their heads. “What exactly happened?” He asked the two men. Another awkward silence fell over the room. Before anyone could respond, Steph kissed the darker man’s neck before slowly moving to unbutton the black button up that was covering the man’s flesh. “What are you doing?” Lebron asked as he grabbed the man’s hands. Meeting the man’s eyes, Steph responded, “I’m pleasing you. Are you upset with me Daddy?” The guilt flashed on His face as he looked at the doctor, who just observed them. “Um... Baby. You can’t do that right now. We’re in counseling remember”, Lebron stated. A look of confusion crossed over Steph’s features. “I.. I. What did I do wrong Daddy? You usually like it when I pleasure you with my mouth.” He said Meekly. “I do. I do. But not right now. We’re not at home.” Lebron tried to reassure him. Steph was quiet for a moment before he swiftly moved from the couch and kneeled in front of the sitting man. “Daddy is punishing me. Forgive me, I’m unsure of what I did. B..b..but I accept my punishment.” he stated. “You didn’t do anything wrong Baby.” Lebron offered as reassurance. A smile crossed Steph’s face, before he moved forward and fumbled with the man’s pants buckle and zipper. Abruptly, Lebron smacked his hand and yelled, “Stop that Steph!” Fear and shock ran across the smaller man’s face as he looked at the ground. “P..Please don’t hit me Daddy. I..I thought you wanted my mouth. I’ll strip right now. I didn’t mean to misunderstand.” Steph pleaded as he started to pull off his fitted t-shirt. Lebron grabbed his hands roughly before stating, “Stop that. That’s not what I want.” “B..b..but I don’t understand.” The man said in confusion before he started to cry.

“Lebron, I think that you should oblige him, and we’ll Discuss what happened afterwards.” Here, cover him with this.” Dr. Davis said as he handed Lebron a dark crimson blanket and left the room. “Stop crying Baby. You can please me.” He forced out as he spread his legs. Quickly, Steph wiped away the tears and leaned into the man’s crotch, where he used his teeth to unzip the man’s pants and nuzzled the man’s hot. “Baby, use your hands to pull it out so I can cover you.” Lebron commanded. Obeying without hesitation, Steph pulled the man free before placing a kiss to the head and engulfing the entire penis. At that, Lebron covered the man with the blanket, only leaving a hole for air. Moaning around the man’s cock, The lighter man moved his tongue up and down the length of the penis before bobbing his head up and down. “Ah. Ah. Shit! That’s right baby.” Lebron moaned out. The pace increased before Steph took the penis in his throat and hummed. Grabbing onto the side of his face, Lebron gasped, “Ah. Ah. Shit.” A few seconds later he pumped thick ropes of cum into the man’s waiting throat. A sigh left Steph’s mouth as he removed the cock from his mouth with a pop. Lebron watched as the smaller man looked at him expectantly. Leaning over he placed a kiss to the moist lips before asking, “Are you sleepy?” Steph answered with a shake of his head. The smaller man was picked up and laid next to the darker man on the couch in an instant.

“My professional guess is that you beat and raped him again. However, I’d like to hear things from your mouth before I jump to conclusions on the matter.” The therapist said. “Steph had a friend over that I didn’t know and I lost my temper. I hit him and then yes, I raped him on our kitchen counter. I had thought that everything was fine because a few hours afterward, we made love but... Obviously not.” Lebron said sadly. “Has he been like this before today?” The doctor asked. “Yes.. It’s been off and on since he woke up Tuesday.” He answered. “Is it always followed by an act of dominance by you?” Dr. Davis asked. “Yes.” Lebron responded. “I believe that he has created a submissive personality in order to cope with the trauma. This version of Steph will do anything to please you, regardless of place and time. I don’t feel that he’ll be like this forever but I think he’ll be like this for atleast a few months. Your job is to indulge him, while also setting boundaries. He seems to be also showing signs of Stockholm Syndrome in this submissive personality, therefore, Mr. James, I advise you keep your hands to yourself.” The therapist responded.

Lebron carries Steph out of the office and into the car as he slept. He spent most of his drive contemplating on what he should do. As the younger man slept, Lebron sat in the living room rethinking many of his actions. He loved Steph but this time he wasn’t sure if love could change this type of thing. Internally, he was so angry with himself. How did he allow himself to lose control like this? He went down memory lane as he thought about the first time he saw Steph; their first date and kiss; their first time having sex; the promise rings but with all those happy moments, his mind relayed many of those horrors that haunted him.

Lebron still remembers the thoughts he had the day Steph left him. His jealousy over his loves friendship with J.R. had eaten him up inside. He wanted to smack the man across the restaurant for even daring to flirt with what was his but instead he decided he would show Steph better than tell him. A darkness settled over him as he had ravished The man all over the house but he remembers the thoughts he had when he beat him black and blue. Every punch he threw, seemed to let out some rage that he kept bottled inside of him. He felt powerful and validated as he watched the man scream and cry. However, Lebron had panicked as he watched the man lie on the floor whimpering in his sleep because of what he did. The love that swelled in his heart as he looked at the man shocked him so much that he kept telling himself that Steph was a possession and not a person, that he needed Lebron’s dominance to keep him from straying and so that was how it would be.

He had gone to counseling, learning that Steph was a representation of his Mother and her inability to stand up for herself and him throughout his childhood. That revelation had angered him further because during some of his EMDR practice with his therapist, he remembered his mother sleeping with other men while his father was out of the house. He had been fearful that Steph too would resort to such behavior to revalidate himself. The thought alone disgusted him to the point where he questioned everything the man did. Lebron had lost his mind when J.r. told him that he had fucked Steph, inside him he felt a searing pain of vulnerability at the man’s confession that he refused to discuss it. Life after Allstar weekend was a hell that he knew replayed in the younger man’s head. The day of the All Star game, He had forbid the man from going to any of the events with Klay and told him to be in his hotel room by 10. Lebron had showed up at 12 and devoured him while members of his team watched. Steph had cried and begged for mercy as he threatened to let all that were in attendance have him. That threat alone haunts Steph in his dreams. He remembered the day he had heard Steph's voicemail about his sleeping woes. He had stopped by at the house to check on him, only to find the man having a panic attack in his sleep. The guilt ate at him as the lighter man conveyed his dream to him days later.

Looking back, Lebron was aware of how much of a punching bag he had molded Steph into. He remembered the night like it was yesterday. The Cleveland Cavaliers had hosted the Golden State Warriors for a regular season game and Lebron had been in a sour mood after he overhead members of his team talking about how Lebron was still fucking Steph’s whore ass. He had walked into the locker room and stared the men down before changing into his clothes and getting ready to play. His mind had been so distracted on the court that he moved on autopilot even after his team had lost. He was heading to his car when he caught a glimpse of Steph talking to Klay in the parking Lot. The 6’7” sharpshooter had his hand around the man’s shoulder. Lebron stopped abruptly, before pulling out his phone and dialing Steph’s number. “Hello.” The man answered. “I see you all hugged up with Klay. Get your slut ass over to this fucking car now.” He demanded. “B.b..babe.” Steph began before Lebron hung up and stood by his car. Waiting in impatience, Lebron’s attention was momentarily distracted as his phone vibrated.

Asshole: Ah man, I think we should talk. I know you feeling some way from me fucking your bitch but you we gotta play on the same team together. I ain’t got shit to do so if you free man, let me know.

Lebron: How the fuck did you get my number? I’m free asshole. See you at my house.

“Ba.. Daddy, I’m sorry. Klay wanted to talk to me before I left.” Steph said with his head down. Lebron looked at the man with disgust before opening the car door. “Get your stupid ass in the car.” He growled out. He watched as the man hurriedly shuffled inside. The car ride was silent as a nervous energy settled amongst them. Pulling up to the penthouse, Lebron parked before turning to the man and stating, “I got a surprise for you. Go upstairs and shower. I’ll let you know when to come down.” Both men exited the car and Lebron opened the door before watching Steph hurry up the stairs. A message on his phone, prompted the darker man to take a sit on the couch. “Man, Lebron I really don’t want any issues. I didn’t realize that you and Steph were serious. At least it didn’t seem like it by how he was at the bar.” J.R. Smith said as soon as he entered the house and saw the man. A chuckle left Lebron’s lips as he sneered, “It seems he needs more training. Don’t worry about it. Come have a seat.” The man sat apprehensively next to the Basketball God.

Both men sat in silence, before the pattering of foot steps sounded on the steps. “Baby, I...” Steph trailed off as he saw the man sitting next to Lebron. “Didn’t I tell you to wait upstairs!” The darker man growled out as he took in The man’s appearance. Steph had come downstairs in one of Lebron’s shirts. “I.I.I’m sorry. I forgot.” He whimpered. “You’re always fucking forgetting. Your stupid ass always fucking does what you want.” Lebron spat. “Da.. Daddy. I’m sorry.” Steph cried out again. “Come here Lil bitch!” He snapped at the scared man. A whimper left his mouth as he walked over to the darker man and kneeled in front of him. “You know J.R., I’d offer you something as an acceptance of your apology but I figured your infatuation with my property warrants something special.” Lebron said as he stroked the kneeling man’s hair. “N.. N..No. Daddy. No! You said you wouldn’t give me to some one else. Please.” Steph cried out as he started to crawl away from the man. “Stephen!” He yelled in warning stopping the man in his tracks. “Now, J.R. i was informed that you told my lovely little whore here how to suck cock, so let’s see if his own lessons with Daddy have preceded your work. “ Lebron said casually.

“No! No! Don’t let him touch me! I’ll do anything! Please don’t let him touch me! He... He...” Steph yelled before trailing off as Lebron moved from his seat. “You ungrateful little bitch. I make the rules. Now get your ass over there and suck his dick before I tell him to fuck you right here on this floor.” He commanded as he gripped the man by his neck. Steph cried as he was slung between the man’s legs. Lebron sat back down and observed the entire ordeal with a sense of jealousy and rage building inside him. He knows now that Steph was doing it out of fear and dedication but back then he had thought the man enjoyed it. The moment J.R. Smith shot his release on Steph’s face, the man had convulsed and fainted onto the carpeted floor. “You can leave now. Don’t even think about touching him again. I own him.” He sneered at the man as he watched him zip up his pants and leave the penthouse.

Lebron wet a piece of paper towel and wiped the man’s mouth and face before sitting back onto the couch and falling victim to his thoughts. “This little whore enjoyed it. He fucking moaned while another man’s cock was in his mouth. He’s mine! I’ll have to teach him who he fucking belongs too.” He thought to himself. Lebron stared off into space as he listened to Steph breathe. “Da..Daddy?” He questioned as he looked up from the floor. “Stand up.” He commanded. Gracefully, the dazed man rose to his feet as he peeked up from his lashes. “Did you enjoy sucking his dick? Was it big enough for you?” The 6’8” Adonis sneered. Crying, Steph didn’t answer, opting to fumble with Lebron’s oversized shirt that he was wearing. “Bitch, I asked you a fucking question! Answer me?” He yelled. “No. No, I didn’t enjoy it.” The man replied without looking up. Jumping to his feet, Lebron swung on the man without thinking. The first punch landed causing Steph to gasp before the second punch followed and physically knocked him back and onto the carpet with a thud. “You lying whore! I heard you moaning as you had his cock in your mouth.” He yelled as he stood over the sobbing man. “Aaaaaaa. Aaaaaa. Hic . Aaaaaa. Aaaaaa.” He cried as he shielded his face. Rolling his eyes, Lebron offered no remorse as he demanded the hurting man to get up.

Shakily, Steph rose to his feet, letting his hands fall to his sides, revealing his swollen eye. Walking around the frightened man in front of him, Lebron began another onslaught of insults. “I told you to shower and stay upstairs. But no. You’re such a bitch in heat that you came down in this come fuck me outfit like the slutty tramp that you are.” He spat out with malice. Not getting the response that he wanted, the darker man observed Steph fiddling with the shirt again before he backhanded the man and proceeded to drag him crying and screaming up the stairs. “ This is your own fault! You don’t fucking listen! Nor do you know who you belong too! I own you and you will act accordingly!” He roared as he stripped off his clothes. “Stop you’re fucking crying and come take care of your Daddy like a good bitch!” He sneered. Steph crawled over and hungrily sucked the man’s cock, taking him all in as soon as he opened his mouth. Afterwards, Lebron watched as he laid on the bed with his legs spread, dick hard and dripping in anticipation. The display both aroused and angered him as he brutally fucked them man until he passed out.

Coming back to the present, Lebron was once again annoyed with himself. He had promised not to hurt Steph in such a manner again. After he found out that Steph was raped, he had tried to be a bit more loving or so he had thought. He felt like he was doing better with his temper but it seemed like a Fairytale. Jealousy was always a hot button for Lebron and it brought out a deep need to be violent in the man that it often scared him. Steph would probably never be safe with him around and that scared him but the selfishness he possessed wouldn't allow him to completely leave the man for good. He knew what he had to do.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Hello?” The voice came in annoyance. “Hey Klay, I need you to take care of Steph for me.” Lebron said anxiously. “What did you do this time?” He growled out. With a sigh, the darker man said, “I didn’t beat him if that’s what you’re implying. I just need you to check up on him every now and then.” “Why can’t you do it? Where are you going?” Klay questioned. “I’m going to be around. We just need space right now. I want him to refocus on basketball and what makes him happy right now. Can you help me or no?” Lebron said. “Yeah. I can do it. When are you heading back to Cleveland?” The lighter man asked. “I’m leaving tonight. I’ll leave him a note saying I had to leave abruptly for team stuff.” The darker man replied. “Ok man.” Klay said in response. “Thank you man. I appreciate it.” He said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to see things from Lebron's Point of view.
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	22. Why would you do that?

Time healed all wounds. Or so Klay had thought. “Time actually irritated them.” he said as he watched his best friend run up and down the court goofing off during practice. “When did he get so good at faking it?” He thought unconsciously. Not many people knew what the days were like for Steph off the court but Klay simply didn’t have that luxury. He had witnessed the bruises, the nightmares that plagued the man many nights, the self loathing, and deep dark depression. Klay witnessed it all and couldn’t wrap his head around how Steph could go from a morning breakdown to this mask of Indestructibility that held all his secrets.

He had witnessed the breakdown just hours prior, when The 6’1” point guard had burst out into heart wrenching sobs while he was on the phone with his partner Lebron James. Klay knew from the crestfallen expression on the lighter man’s face, that he was denied some luxury or reassurance. This was a routine that played out for the two men often and the first time Klay witnessed it, he was thoroughly surprised that Lebron had given in but the man’s resistance never held true on such occasions. Klay had been guilty, like most, of assuming that the darker man held all the power in the relationship and to some extent that was accurate, however, looking deeply at the situation, Steph held just as much. There was often a look or action that His best friend gave Lebron that threw the man off balance. Klay would often chuckle because he thought that it wouldn’t work in the man’s favor, however he was completely wrong.

Despite Lebron going back home earlier than he had planned, Steph spoke to the man every day. A week after his departure, the darker man had broke his plan to give the younger man space because Steph had casually mentioned plans with his friend Jax the upcoming week. Klay had scratched his head at this as he eavesdropped on the conversation because Steph hadn’t even been on his phone to call or text anyone. He had been even more intrigued when Lebron showed up the following day. Another instance, was about two weeks ago when Steph had painted a hickey on his neck and chest because the man had put a pause on sex and decided to prioritize dates instead. The fury that showed in Lebron’s eyes was enough to put fear in any man but of course Steph had manipulated this situation with a graceful effort and received just what he wanted.

Steph came trotting over to take a break from everything. He pulled out his phone and chuckled to himself. “You good?” Klay asked abruptly. “Yeah. I’m fine. Lebron’s coming to see me this week. He’ll probably be here tomorrow.” He said with a smile. You said that he told you no. What changed his mind?” The taller man asked in confusion. “Heh. What do you think changed his mind?” Steph said with a smirk. Pushing his arm, Klay said,”Oll. You’re gonna be in trouble when he gets here.” “Oh Please. The only think that’s gonna be in trouble is this tight ass that he can’t get enough of. That reminds me, Call me if you plan to stop by because the things I plan to do to that man...” Klay has a look of disgust plastered on his face. The smaller man chuckled as he walked off.

The next morning Steph decided to put his plan in action. He knew that Lebron always arrived at his house at the same time. The man would grab a drink from the fridge, possibly eat and then wait for him to get in from whatever he was doing with Klay. However, this time, Steph was going to go grocery shopping while he let the man stew on his couch. Lebron had told Steph no sex and at this point in there relationship, the smaller man wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Lebron’s entire demeanor about and during sex. Regular tender love making was becoming a norm and Steph was left feeling unsatisfied. He needed the rough and violent passion that surrounded their coupling when he was being roughed up and dominated. Provoking the man wouldn’t work anymore so he had devised a plan.

Steph knew that Lebron would go for the Sports drink in his fridge so he slipped a Libido enhancer in it on his way out, knowing that it would kick in before he got back to the house. He also left his phone in the car because he knew that it would stir the man even further. The grocery store became a release of stress and a place of peace. He always lost himself in the grocery store as he relished in the freedom, often times going overboard and surpassing his budget. Once back in the car, Steph cheerfully made his way home, knowing that he had needed the solace of it all.

He began unpacking the bags so that he could put everything away. Allowing himself to be so engrossed in the ordeal, Steph shuddered when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “Hey baby.” Lebron said planting kisses on the man’s neck. Pecking the man quickly, Steph said, “Hi babe. Let me finish putting the groceries up.” Swiftly he moved around the kitchen depositing items until he opened the refrigerator and freezer. “Babe. I bought ice cream and the cheesecake you like.” Steph called out as he finished putting items inside. “Did you buy whip cream?” Lebron questioned as he moved up behind the smaller man again. “We are not using that. It’s hard for me to clean out.” Steph stated in distress. Smooth lips ran over his neck as the darker man started to palm his ass. “Ah. Hands off. No sex remember.” Came the automatic snarky reply. “Come on sweet cheeks.” Lebron coerced as he bit the man’s neck. Smirking, Steph remained silent as a hand made its way inside his pants and calmly caressed his tight pucker.

A finger slowly made its way inside as a gasp left Steph’s throat. The ministrations continued as he felt two more fingers ease in and open him up. “You Love this ass don’t you.” Steph seductively asked. He received a grunt in return. Chuckling he pushed the man’s hands away as he closed the fridge and crowded the man’s space. Looking into his eyes, He palmed the man through his sweats before pressing a slight kiss to plump lips and purposely bitting hard before pulling away. Lebron growled before warning, “Don’t tease me Cookie Monster. You won’t win.” A lustfilled haze covered Steph’s eyes as he cocked an eyebrow and slowly pulled his shirt over his shoulder. “Oh yeah. Why’s that? What are you gonna do Daddy?” He remarked before turning and running away. A mischievous laugh left his mouth as strong arms grabbed him. “No you don’t lil Cat. It’s time for your punishment.” Lebron said as he hastily tugged off the other man’s pants and bent him over the couch.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Ah Daddy. Do it harder.” Steph moaned out. “Normally, Id draw this out but I can’t.” Lebron said before pulling down his pants and sheathing himself inside. “Ahh! Ahh! Fuck!” The smaller man cried out. Grabbing Steph by the neck, lebron pounded into him with reckless abandon.  
Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Came the sound of The darker man slapping the smaller man’s ass. Steph threw his ass back after every smack. “Uhn... Yes baby. Take it. Take it.” Lebron growled as he heightened the pace. “Daddy! Daddy! Fuck! Fuck!” Steph cried out. Biting down hard on his neck, the basketball God shot his spunk in the gasping man. Pulling out, he took a few steps back as he watched his cum leak out of the stretched and abused pucker. Turning around, Steph watched as Lebron’s eyes darkened with a deep hunger and the man’s cock sprung back to life.

Dropping to his knees, the smaller man crawled over before staring up at the man as his thick cock brushed his cheeks. Looking down, Lebron said, “Show Daddy what that mouth do Kitten.” Smiling delightfully, Steph licked his way from the balls to the head, moaning as he tasted himself on the hard cock. Engulfing the head, he hallowed his cheeks and moved all the way down until his nose came flush to the man’s pubic hair. Looking up to search for the darker man’s eyes, Steph hummed as he saw that Lebron’s eyes were close and he was clenching his fist to keep control. Swirling his tongue around, he came up halfway off the dick before moving back down and slipping the sex down his throat. Noticing the man’s cock harden more in his mouth, Steph pulled back and blew on the head of the sex. A moan left Lebron’s lips as he waited for that hot cavern to engulf him again. After a few minutes passed, he turned to see Steph smirking a few steps beside him.

“Still teasing eh?” He questioned before he grabbed the man up by the ass and pressed him up against the wall. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He cried out as Lebron pounded into him. “Come on slut! Move those hips!” He growled out as he brutalized the man’s prostate. “Fuck! Hnn. Hnn. So good!” Steph cried out. Lebron bit down hard on the man’s shoulder, this time drawing blood, which seemed to heighten his arousal. “Uhhh... ahhh! Ahh! Ahh!” The smaller man yelled out as his orgasm was fucked out of him. Trying to get away, he clawed at the wall before his hips were grabbed and he was forced to take it. The over stimulation had Steph seeing spots as the pain turned to pleasure. “See what happens when you tease Daddy?” Lebron chuckled as he thrust harder. They continued on around the house until Steph passed out.

Lebron woke feeling dizzy. Slowly he looked around to gather his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. “What the fuck did I do?” He thought to himself as he continued to look around. A few feet from him, He observed Steph laying on his stomach, stark naked, covered in bruises, and dried semen on his legs. “What the fuck did I do yesterday?” He asked himself internally. Slowly, he made his way over to the sleeping man and began to wake him up. “Baby. Wake up.” He said softly. Steph sighed in return as he remained asleep. “Baby. Wake up please.” He said again, this time shaking the man. “Uhn. Uhn.” He groaned out as he turned his head. “Steph. Get up.” Lebron said with authority. Abruptly, Steph’s eyes opened as he faced the man. “Baby Cakes. D..D..Did I hurt you?” The man asked worriedly. Blinking away the fog, he smiled at the man. “No. Don’t smile. I’m serious. Did I rape you yesterday?” Steph’s demeanor grew rigid at the man’s concern. “Oh God! I did. I raped you again. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you. Punish me baby. Just punish me.” He said frantically. The smaller man got up and grabbed trembling hands. “Baby, Stop. Stop.” He said calmly. “No. I’m a bad person. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Lebron said in panic. “Hey! Look at me! You didn’t rape me! I gave you a libido pill.” Steph said loudly. “N..no.. Wait what? You did what?” He questioned in confusion. “I gave you a Libido pill babe. You didn’t rape me.” The man responded. “Wha. What? Why the fuck would you do that?” Lebron asked. “I wanted you to be rougher with me and let your inhibitions go. It was the best sex we’ve had.” Steph purred as he stroked Lebron’s hands. Pulling away, the darker man’s eyes narrowed in shock. “Are you fucking crazy? If you wanted rough sex, you could’ve asked. That’s fucking low Stephen! A fucking pill!” He yelled as he moved to get away from the man. “Daddy. Don’t be mad at me. I really wanted it and I was scared that you’d feel guilty. I’m sorry.” Steph replied anxiously.

“Stop fucking calling me that! I don’t want to hear daddy come out your mouth unless we’re having sex! See, I knew I shouldn’t have came. I should’ve let yo ass sit and be upset with your fake ass tears!” Lebron growled. Shock covered the lighter man’s face. “Yeah, you didn’t think I was aware that you be manipulating me. I fucking noticed. I give in because I love you. But THIS? THIS is low!” He screamed in anger. Jerking back, Steph wrung his hands as he started to tear up. “Da.. Babe. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I.I.” He started but stopped before looking down. “I know that you’re sorry. I know. I’m just so angry with you about this that I can’t. Stay away from me. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lebron warned before leaving the room.

Steph sat on the floor naked, holding back tears. One thing he had learned was that you have to be accountable for your actions. It was true, he started to manipulate Lebron to get what he wanted. Sometimes he felt guilty but he felt he deserved to get his way regardless of the means. Sex was always a tough subject for them. They had started out with rape and though they both enjoyed their intimacy, rape became a norm for them. “Is that why he’s so upset with me?” He asked himself. It finally dawned on Steph. He had raped Lebron by putting something in his drink without him knowing. Although different tactics it’s still the same. After a few minutes of sitting, he got up and made his way upstairs to shower. Silently he moved around the room and walked into the bathroom, hoping that Lebron would eventually come join him. Sniffling, he held back tears until he couldn’t hold them in anymore. “Eeeeeee. Eeeeeee.” He sobbed. After he finally calmed himself down, he washed himself and then left to throw on some clothes.

“Sit. We need to talk.” Lebron said suddenly. Taking a seat on the bed, he wiped his face as he waited for the man to speak. Sighing, he said, “I’ve done terrible things to you. At times, I still want to do terrible things to you. But I’m trying. I know that you didn’t mean to do what you did, however, that doesn’t change the fact that it’s wrong.” Steph quietly shook his head in agreeance. “I’m sorry for so much of the stuff I put you through Steph. I put that into perspective today. Every time, I hurt you and you still loved me unconditionally.” The man confessed. The smaller man started to cry again. “My lil kitten, I want a fresh start. We can talk about the particulars later. But that’s what I want, if you want it too.” Lebron said emotionally. Shaking his head, Steph cried more before grabbing the man and kissing him. Pulling away, he said, “I have been waiting so long to hear you apologize. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. We can have the clean slate because I forgive you. I’ve always forgiven you Daddy.” “I’m so relieved. Let’s do it proper this time. However, I mean it Steph. No Daddy outside of the bedroom. I’m not controlling your life anymore, we control our lives together.” Lebron said seriously. Studying the man’s face, Steph kissed him deeply as confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly what I thought it would be and exactly what I didn't
> 
> What are your thoughts on Steph's actions? 
> 
> Next chapter should feature Jax and Klay but creativity holds no structure.
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	23. I'm not afraid of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N word

The beginning of the regular season passes quickly. It seemed like just yesterday, Steph and Lebron finally reached a place of forgiveness. Now, Steph was doing press for the halfway point of the season. Multiple times, his mind wondered as he thought about their upcoming date night. Twice a month, the couple would have a therapy session and a date. It worked well for them as communication became much clearer. He was in a comfortable place where he could tell Lebron what upset him or implement things that he wanted without being shut down and ignored. However, Like any couple, they had disagreements. The minor ones were solved fairly quickly but the major ones seemed to last much longer than he wanted.

Steph rubbed his temples to get himself to concentrate. The press conference was wrapping up as he headed out to the locker room. “Steph, Um... Come here.” Klay called from the corner of the long hallway. “What’s up? Why do you look so stressed?” He asks with concern. Running nervous fingers through his hair, he says, “Remember when we went to celebrate Jax’s birthday two weeks ago?” “Of course. It was fucking amazing. Why?” He asked curiously. “Well... photos of us from the club were leaked. It’s bad man.” He answers sadly. “Klay, What’s bad? We didn’t do much but dance and drink. It’s fine.” Steph said as reassurance. Pulling out his phone, he grabbed his hands and says, “No Steph it’s not. Look!” 

Looking down, Steph’s jaw drops as he sees Klay kissing a random woman. “Who the fuck is that?” He asks as he looked up at his best friend. “I don’t know! I don’t even remember kissing anyone, let alone a woman! But that’s not what worries me. Look!” Klay yells. Looking at the photo again, Steph finally notices himself in the picture. A dark skinned man is holding him around the hips and kissing his neck. “Oh fuck! Klay, please tell me I didn’t cheat on Lebron! We’ve been working so hard! He’s gonna leave me!” He said in panic. “Bro. It’s bigger than just Lebron. The whole organization will see this pictures. Nobody but me knows that you date men.” Klay said anxiously. “Oh my fucking.... I wasn’t even supposed to be at that fucking club with you guys. Fuck!” Steph yelled. “What are we going to do?” The taller man asks. “Klay, chill the fuck out. This is why we have PR. Calm down. I hope that Lebron hasn’t seen these pictures. I have to go.” He said as he headed towards the locker room.

Steph was anxious. He didn’t feel like talking to Lebron about the club because he had promised that he wouldn’t go out that weekend. However, plans changed when he found out that Jax’s birthday was that night and he didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. He had drug Klay along. Picking up his phone, he dialed Lebron and put it on speaker as he got in his car to head to his house to change. “Hey Baby.” Lebron said as he answered the phone. “Hi.” Steph said softly. “What’s the matter?” The man questioned. “I need to talk to you about something.” He said sadly. “Is it about the pictures?” Lebron asked calmly. “Um... Yes da... I mean babe. It is.” Steph responded. “It’s fine. I knew already. You told me about that when it happened. I’m waiting for you at the house.” He said before he hung up.

“Why’d he hang up like that? When did I tell him? Why can’t I remember?” Steph fretted internally as he made his way back home. After arriving, he took a few deep breaths before heading inside. The arousing smell of tomato paste filled his nose as he opened the door. Lebron was sitting in the living room talking on the phone. “I don’t care what you have to do to make those photos disappear. Just get the shit done.” The man said as Steph quietly crept into the house. “Then find the nigga in the photos and make him shut the fuck up.” Lebron said angrily. The lighter man listened silently. “Listen, I’m going to tell you this one more fucking time. Get those pictures handled before tomorrow. If that nigga tells the media anything about Steph, it’s gonna be a problem.” The darker man threatened. 

Fear ran coldly down Steph’s back as he continued to listen. “Are you implying that He lied to me about what happened because God so help me, I’ll fucking break him.” He growled. Opening his mouth to speak, the lighter man stopped himself. “You know what. Fuck all of this. Talk to that nigga and get back to me. I want every fucking detail and if I notice any discrepancies I’ll handle it accordingly.” Lebron said before hanging up. “U..um babe. I’m home.” Steph said lowly. Whipping his head around, lebron gave a smile as he abandoned his seat on the couch. “W..who were you on the phone with?” He asks cautiously. “I made dinner. I figured date night could be in the house today since we won’t see each other for a few weeks.” The man said as he ignored the question. 

Steph eyed him anxiously as he walked into the kitchen. “About the photos of the guy kissing my neck. I don’t remember it.” He said honestly. “Do you want Parmesan cheese? I made Spaghetti.” Lebron asked as he put food on two plates. “Why do you keep avoiding this!” He yelled in frustration. Stopping in his tracks, the darker man looked at Steph before walking into the dining room and placing the food on the table. “Babe. Answer me! You know I hate when you do that!” He screamed in frustration. “I’m not talking about this. Drop it.” The basketball God said quickly. “Why? Why won’t you talk to me about this? We promised that we would actively work on communicating better.” Steph pleaded. Facing him with a glare, Lebron clenched and unclenched his fist. “I know what we promised. I can’t fucking give that to you right now so leave me the fuck alone.” He sneered. Stepping back the 6 foot sharp shooter hung his head. “The second half of the start in a few days and you expect me to eat with you as if everything is Peachy. That’s fucking selfish Lebron.” The man said sadly.

“I will be selfish if that means I get to have you. If it keeps me from beating the shit out of you then so be it. I’m so fucking angry about something I already knew. And now the fucking idiot is trying to sell a story. So, yes, I expect you to sit at the fucking table and eat your dinner in peace.” Lebron responded as he wiped away tears. “Baby, I’m sor..” he began before Lebron shook his head. Steph gave a nod of acknowledgement and went into the dining room where he started to eat his food. It broke his heart as he listened to Lebron break down from the other room. 

After a while, The darker man had stopped crying and was now answering phone calls. “What do you got for me Tony?.” He questioned lowly. Steph headed into the kitchen, where he placed the plates on the counter. “Who the fuck is Tony?” He thought to himself. “No. That’s news to me.” Lebron said in annoyance. Steph stood in the kitchen silently as he listened to what the man was saying. “Clearly one of them is fucking lying. And before you start your shit, I know Steph. He’s not that type.” He growled out. The smaller man gulped as he continued to ease drop. “I don’t fucking care what he told you or what he wants. Tell him to shut his fucking mouth.” He said angrily as he hung up. Striding into the living room, Steph stood in front of the man sulking on the couch. “Talk to me.” He pleaded as he bent down and grabbed the man’s balled fist. “Steph. Did you sleep with him? Be honest. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Lebron asked weakly. “Baby, I don’t know. I don’t remember. I’m sorry.” Steph responded. “Do you remember calling me that night and telling me about you kissing him?” He asked. “No baby. I don’t.” The lighter man answered honestly. “You cried yourself to sleep because you thought I would leave you. I thought I had forgiven you and now this random nigga is saying that he fucked you in a bathroom stall.” Lebron said as he started to cry again. “I wouldn’t do that! No amount of alcohol could make me do that! We can ask Klay or Jax! They’d know if that happened.” Steph cried out.

Tugging his arms away from Steph, Lebron left the room and went upstairs. A daze settled over the lighter man as he watched the love of his life walk away. He sent a group tex to Klay and Jax before he laid on the couch.

Steph: I need y’all to tell me if you remember anything from the night we went out to celebrate Jax’s birthday. A guy (we think is from the photos) is claiming that he had sex with me in a bathroom stall. This is the worse.

Lebron made his way down the stairs to check on Steph when he say him sleeping on the couch. He gathered the small man up and took him back upstairs. A few minutes passed as he just took in his sleeping form. “So peaceful.” He thought as he watched his chest rise and fall. Lebron, for the first time in a long time was scared. In the 3 years they’d been together, not once had he felt this level of disappointment. However, he questioned if he was really allowed that conviction. He had done worse when they first became a “couple” to the point where the names and faces blended together. 

He descended the stairs to head to the kitchen when the sound of a phone ringing caught his attention. Searching the living room, he noticed Steph’s phone laying on the floor. “Hello.” He answered quickly. “Hey Steph, I just got your message.” The voice responded from the other side. “He’s sleeping. This is his... fiancé. Who’s this?” Lebron said. “Sigh. Hi Lebron. This is Jax.” The man said in annoyance. “Oh. I’ll tell him to call you when he wakes up.” The darker man stated. “It’s fine. I’ll just tell you quickly. Um... about this guy that is claiming to have slept with Steph.” Jax said nervously. “Yeah. I’m listening.” He said impatiently. “Nothing happened between them. He’s one of the dancers from a strip club that we went to for my birthday. He danced for us and when his shift finished he had drinks with us. Steph barely looked his way.” He said matter of factly. “Ah. Steph told me he kissed this guy though.” Lebron said sadly. “Sigh. I see. First of all, He spent the entire night talking about you. “Lebron this and Lebron that.” Yes, the dancer was into him and snuck that kiss in during the photo but nothing else happened. Secondly, I see he still hasn’t told you about his episodes.” Jax responded in annoyance.

Getting up and heading to the kitchen, he placed his food in the microwave before asking, “What episodes?” Jax went quiet before stating, “Steph has these moments when he randomly assumes that you’re mad at him. He becomes extremely distressed and emotional. Klay and I spoke with his therapist and she said it’s a form of PTSD.” Lebron stopped before asking, “Did she say what causes it?” “Putting it honestly, You. She told us that due to your relationship shifting so drastically, Steph’s mind unconsciously returns to the time when the abuse was most prominent. Which is why he’ll assume he kissed someone at a club or disrespected you in some way after you guys have a large disagreement or if he lies to you.” Jax said anxiously. Rubbing his head, Lebron asked, “How long has this been happening? Did she say how long this will keep happening?” “It has happened about once or twice a month. She told us that it’s important to remind him that your relationship isn’t like that anymore. But no timeline on when things may change.” He stated somberly.

“Thanks man.” The darker man responded. “Yeah, no problem. Oh. By the way, Did you guys happen to have an argument about this today?” Jax questioned curiously. “Yeah. We did. I didn’t want to talk about it.” Lebron said curtly. “I thought so. Well, he might be different when he wakes up.” The younger man concluded before hanging up.

A sigh left his lips as he abandoned his plate in the microwave and headed back upstairs. Steph was still sleeping peacefully as he slid into the bed next to the man. Placing a kiss to his temple, he pulled him in close before he drifted off to sleep.

Steph woke the next morning in a deep fog. His head seemed extremely cluttered as he slid out of the bed and into the bathroom. He showered before looking at the clock and deciding to clean the house. “He’ll be happy if I clean up.” He thought as he made his way downstairs. The hours passed as The smaller man made his way around the house, clearing and discarding items. He had finished vacuuming and was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when he notices Lebron leaning against the Kitchen entrance. “Good morning daddy. I was cleaning so I didn’t get the chance to make breakfast. I’m sorry.” Steph said as he observed the man. Slowly The darker man made his way over before he kissed the anxious man on the cheek. “It’s fine baby. Don’t worry.” He said quickly. Peeking up from his lashes, Steph nervously wrung his hands. Noticing his distress, Lebron reached out to place a soothing hand to his face when Steph flinched away in fear. 

The younger man’s eyes widened. “I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to Daddy.” He cried out. Watching the man drop to his knees, Lebron took a few steps back to gather himself before he calmly told the man to stand up. “It’s fine baby. It’s fine.” He stated before leaving the kitchen and going into the living room. Confusion covered the 6’1” marksmen’s features as he watched the man leave the room. After finishing the kitchen, Steph slowly crept into the living room and sat next to Lebron on the couch. “What do you want to eat baby?” He asked while scrolling on his phone. “You.” The smaller man replied with a smirk. “Mmh. But not right now.” The darker man responded. “Tch. You never let me have fun. Anything is fine.” Steph poured as he crossed his hands over his chest. Running his hands through the short tresses, Lebron stated, “Seems like you’re feeling more like yourself.” Looking away, the man said, “I was fine earlier. My mind was just a bit foggy. That’s the most I’ve remembered since the blackouts started to happen.” 

Lebron grabbed Steph into a tight embrace before kissing his lips. “I’m sorry about this. I know that I caused it. I’m willing to help if you want me too.”He said. Looking into dark brown eyes, Steph smiled before pressing his head to the man’s chest. “I'd like that and just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” He stated. Before the darker man could answer, Steph placed a finger to his plump lips. “Shh. It is alright. Let’s go eat.” He stated before getting up and grabbing his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few weeks but I am back!
> 
> No clue what the next chapter will be but.... We shall see


	24. I Know. You always are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle to write. I know where I want them to go but I struggled with getting them there.
> 
> I have a new Fic up for a different fandom. Please go check it out!

The Golden State Warriors and Cleveland Cavaliers were dominating their respective conferences. However, Cleveland struggled heavily when they visited many of the Western Conference teams. Steph and Lebron both earned Allstar nominations and other praise as the season carried on.

The couple’s inability to see each other caused both men to be irritable. Lebron flourished as he carried his team through close game after close game, while Steph and his team seemed to dominate with ease. The distance made the younger man hunger to be dominated. He had resorted to sending provocative selfies of himself with suggestive captions. The darker man never uttered a response until one day, Steph put on an old button up shirt of Lebron’s. The shirt stopped right above his thighs and hung off his shoulders. He took the full length picture of himself and added the caption “Waiting for Daddy” before he sent it off. The darker man’s response was immediate.

Daddy: I see you like digging holes Sweet cheeks. When I see you, Be prepared to make due on every word you said. Daddy’s going to sink his cock in that tight pussy and make you leak all over your nice little come fuck me outfit. 

Steph had blushed at the response knowing that he was going to get what he wanted. It was only a matter of days until he’d be back in those muscular arms getting the fucking of his life. He had went to sleep in a good mood.

Due to having 3 days off, he lounged on the couch to finally relax after such a busy schedule. He had dressed in another one of Lebron’s dress shirts that, this one stopped at the beginning crease of his thighs. Steph was so engrossed with the show that played on his television that he didn’t hear the house door open. As the door was closed, He snapped his head to the side to see who it was. Lifting an eyebrow, he asked,”Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today?” “I wanted to surprise your thirsty ass.” Lebron joked. “Hmm. Is that right?” Came the smug response. The sarcastic remark couldn’t leave the darker man’s mouth quick enough as Steph rose from the couch, showing off his toned legs. The younger man gave a mischievous look as he observed the other man’s eyes darken with lust. Twirling around he showed how the bottom of his ass poked out from under the shirt, then leaned over and parted his ass to give a clear view of his tight pussy, as Lebron would call it.

“Hmm.” He groaned out as he placed his gym bag on the floor and headed closer to the man. Steph stood up and took a few steps back as Lebron glared at him. “Catch me if you can!” He exclaimed as he darted into the dining room. “Haha! Haha!” The younger man chuckled as he ran with the older man chasing him. Steph had made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom when he was grabbed and shoved to his hands and knees onto the bed. “I see I’m gonna have to tie you up lil one.” Lebron whispered darkly. “Oh yeah Daddy?” He questioned. The response was rough grasps on his hands as Lebron kissed his neck before moving to stand behind him.

Thwack. Thwack. “Ah Daddy! Harder!” Steph cried out as the darker man smacked his ass. Quickly Lebron delivered three more rough slaps. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Shit!” He moaned out at the pain. “You been good for me?” The darker man asked in Steph’s ear as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down the pink tinted ass. “Yeah Daddy. I’m always good.” He replied. Bending down, Lebron spread the round globes as he began to eat the man out. “Ah! Mmh! Mmh!” Steph moaned. As he felt the thick tongue slowly breach his center, he lightly circled his hips so that he was fucking himself on Lebron’s tongue. Pulling back, he smacked the man’s ass again before running his hands over his body. 

Lebron pushed in without warning, not stopping until his hips were flush with bare ass. “Ah. So full! So full!” Steph cried out as he tried to get used to the feeling. It had been a while. Lebron smacked his ass, signaling for him to move. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “You were so eager. Take what you want.” He growled in the smaller man’s ear. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The younger man moaned as he threw himself back on his partners cock. “Ahn! Ahn!! Oh! Oh!” He cried out. The other man simply smirked as he remained still. “FuckFuckFuck! Cl..Close! I’m close!” Steph cried out. “Ahh Shit!” He exclaimed when Lebron reached around and grabbed his dick in a tight embrace. 

“We can’t have that.” He teased. Grabbing Steph by the back of the throat, the stronger man pushed his head down as he fucked into him roughly. “Yeah Daddy! Just like that!” He cried out at the roughness. “Who’s. pussy. is. this?” Lebron questioned in between thrusts. Steph bit his lip to keep from moaning out the answer. The grip on his neck tightened painfully. “Say it Stephen! Who’s. Pussy. Is. This.?” He growled. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” The man moaned out. Biting into the flesh of the caramel colored collar bone, lebron moaned as Steph tightened around him and his legs gave out. Removing his hand from the man’s neck, he pushed onto the man’s back causing his ass to poke out as he rutted into him. Each thrust sent Steph’s body reeling off the bed. 

“All that shit you popped! You’re gonna say it!” Lebron growled out. He placed a bruising grip on Steph’s shoulder and another on his hip as he pounded him into the sheets. “Hah! Hah! Da! Daddy!! Daddy!” He cried out. The thrusts sped up and became sporadic as Lebron questioned, “Who do you belong to?” Tightening up, Steph screamed, “You! I belong to You Daddy!” At that the darker man’s grip tightened and he pumped his seed into the ejaculating man under him.

Pulling out Lebron sat and watched as his cum leaked out of Him. Steph swiped two fingers down his ass before putting them in his mouth. He hardened at the man’s actions. There was something about Steph’s newly discovered freaky desires that made him irresistible. The younger man slid off the bed and placed himself between Lebron’s legs. “Imma clean your cock Daddy.” Steph said enthusiastically. The older man sucked in a breath as warmth engulfed his hard sex. “It’s been too long baby.” He moaned out as he grabbed onto Steph’s Head. 

Sucking dick made Steph aroused. He liked how Lebron moaned for him as he sucked around the head while wrapping his tongue around the rest of the organ. Each time he would take in more of the man’s cock, the senses at the roof of his mouth lit up from the stimulation. “Fuck! Ah Fuck! Take it all in kitten!” He growled. Looking up, Steph made eye contact with Lebron before he hollowed his cheeks and sunk down until he could feel the hard sex in his throat. He rose up just a little before going back down. The suction had The darker man gripping the sheets with blunt force. “Ohhh hoo hoo! Ohhhh!” He moaned out as he came down the man’s opened throat. Pulling off the pulsing cock, Steph sucked the rest of the cum off the head before swallowing. “You like Daddy’s dick don’t you baby?” Lebron questioned as he rubbed His thumb against swollen pink lips. “Hnn.” He moaned, swiping his tongue across the finger.

“Ah!” Steph gasped out in surprise as he was lifted in the air. Lebron kisses him roughly as their lips and teeth crashed together. Pushing Steph against the wall, the stronger man carefully pushed inside the loose ring of muscles. “I missed this baby! Fuck!” He yelled as he pounded into the moaning man. “Ah! Ahn! Fuck me! Fuck me! Love you Daddy! Love you!” He cried out as he met the thrusts straight on. They kissed each other deeply as they continued their rigorous activity.

Steph was back on the court playing like the All Star he was. Easily, he dominated games and his team steamrolled their way to success. His personal life was going well so a happy buzz had settled into his spirit. He was currently at home getting ready for his joint birthday party with Lebron. They decided to celebrate it at the same time since they didn’t celebrate together before. Steph was dialing Jax to see what he was up to. “Hey man! You ready for your party tonight?” He asked. “Yes sir! I been waiting! Finally me and my baby are in a great place. Tonight should be great.” He said with excitement. “Yeah. Yeah. Well, my honey is coming too.” Jax stayed. “We finally get to meet your sugar daddy. It’s about time.” He responded. “Finally. Now let me go get dress.” He said.

“Babe. You almost ready?” Lebron asked as he came in the room in a towel. “Yes. But you aren’t. Hurry up!” Steph yelled in fake anger. Kissing the man, he said, “You know it takes me about 10 minutes to get dress. You’re the one that changes outfits so often.” “Ha. Well, I keep this ass looking eatable just for you.” He smirked as he fixed the button on his overalls. “Even in throwback 90’s attire, this ass is still so plump.” Lebron griped as he pulled the man flush to his hard cock. Pulling away, he said “I bet. You’re not getting any because we have somewhere to be. Get dressed.” Dropping his towel, he pleaded, “Baby come on. Not even a little suck?” Steph scoffed and then exited the room. 

The music was bumping as they separately entered their party. Everyone was dressed in different 90’s attire when they got inside. They fell into the swing of things, bumping and grinding to the music. Lebron held onto Steph’s hips as they rocked against each other. “I can’t wait to get you home so I can fuck you so good baby.” He whispered causing the man to shutter. Grinding against him harder, the smaller man responded, with a passionate kiss. “Make sure you give it to me gentle then pound me into the fucking mattress while I moan like a slut.” He teased. “Keep it up and I’m gonna take you to the car and spank you.” The darker man growled. “The car? I’d never let you make it there. You’d have to spank me in the bathroom or our private room in the back.” Steph chuckled. “Oh yeah? Don’t write checks that’ll result in you bouncing on this dick and having to come back out here.” Lebron warned. A smirk covers the lighter man’s lips, “And what happens if I continue to sign my signature?” He questioned. Cupping the man’s neck he said, “You’ll cash it with my seed dropping out of you as you interact with everyone. I always have to get interest.” “Come on then, I want a mortgage. Think you can manage?” He questioned before turning and walking away.

Lebron followed without hesitation. He couldn’t get enough of assertive Steph. It made him want to push the man down and fuck him into submission. The room was dark with red and purple lighting. There was a table stocked with condoms, lube, wipes and towels. The smaller man unhooked his overalls and slid them down as he leaned over the purple couch. “I know how much you like me face down ass up Daddy.” He teased. The darker man moved on autopilot. One minute has was entranced by the bare ass and the next He was balls deep in the man. “Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” Steph moaned as he met the man’s thrust. He gasped as Lebron gripped his hips. “Yeah! Yeah! Take this Cock baby! Take it!” He growled low in his ear. “Fu... Fu... fuck! Daddy! Daddy! Shit!” He cried out as the hot sex pounded his prostate over and over.  
Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Mh.. mhh! Mhm! Yeah! Like that! Just like that!” He shrieked as the slaps to his ass caught him off guard. “Still after that mortgage baby?” Lebron chuckled out as he held the man down and pounded away. Steph couldn’t answer as he was fucked at such a pace. Worldless babble fell from his lips before both men came. “ I love it when you fuck me like that.” He said breathless. Swiping his thumb down the man’s ass, he said, “I know. It’s part of the reason you stayed with me.” before pressing said thumb into the man’s mouth. Steph sucked happily before Lebron pulled away and grabbed a wipe off the table next to the couch. He cleaned the smaller man’s beautiful ass before grabbing more wipes to clean their cocks and the sofa where Steph had shot his load. Righting his pants, he pulled the younger man up and helped him redress.

The two men slipped out of the room trying to rejoin the party as naturally as possible. But Klay and Jax waltzed over and gave them knowing looks. “I told you they were in the back fucking.” Jax said with a smile. “Y’all are some insatiable asses.” Klay teased. Steph shrugged as they headed towards the VIP. “Where is your bae?” He asked looking at the darker man with locks. “He’s running late. He had a business meeting in NY and is heading over from our house. “ the main responded. “Ah ok. Where is Kyrie?” He asked Klay. “He’s coming over with members of the team. He should be here shortly.” The lighter man responded. Steph gave a nod. 

Lebron sat down and pulled the man into his lap. “What’s the matter Baby?” The smaller man asked, looking down at him. “Nothing Babe. I just like to admire you.” He complimented. Turning beet red, “I bet,” Steph said smartly. At that, Kyrie came into view as he made his way over to the V.I.P. “Hi hunny.” Kyrie said as he hugged Klay. Lebron and Steph exchanged looks. The energy around them felt awkward as they sat next to each other. “Leave it alone Steph.” He said with a hint of warning. The smaller man turned his head. He was itching to find out why they were being weird. However, his train of thought ceased when the other members of the Cleveland Cavaliers made their appearance.

Steph paid the men no mind until J.R. Smith made an appearance. Instinctively, he tensed up, causing Lebron to run a hand down his back. Swiftly, he moved from the Dominant man’s lap to sit on the floor next to him. Grabbing his arm, the main guided him to the seat next to him. “Baby. Breathe. Breathe please. You’re ok. You don’t have to sit on the floor. I want you next to me.” He whispered in his ear. “Mhh.” He moaned out as he slumped into the man. Lebron glared at Smith as if he had put his hands on Steph. The man gave a nonchalant look before glancing at Jax, who looked away. “Ohh. Is this the little bitch that’s been hanging around Steph?” He questioned. The darker man raised an eyebrow.

“I used to own this lil’ whore. He had a good mouth and a tight ass. Very disobedient though.” He sneered. “Fuck you! You’re just upset that I left you before you broke me.” Jax spat. “Still got that smart ass mouth, I see. Keep talking and I’m gonna bend you over and fuck your right here.” The 6th man threatened. “I fucking dare you to try.” Jax stated. As Smith moved in on the man, Klay moved between them. “You need to back the fuck up.” He said. “Oh. Kyrie, is this the bitch you caught him with?” The other man questioned, giving the sad man a glance. “Still breaking up happy homes I see. You just go around bending over and spreading your ass to the word. You’re a fucking whore.” J.r. accused. “Man, FUCK YOU! I never slept with Klay and I never broke up a fucking family. You always lie for no fucking reason!” Jax yelled in frustration. 

“If you not fucking Klay than who are you fucking? Hmm. You never were able to go without getting dicked down.” He growled out. At that, in walked Rapper Drake. “What’s up Y’all? Happy birthday Steph and Bron.” He said in greeting. “Baby, I’m sorry I’m late, Had to follow up with a call about the Raptors.” The popular man said before kissing his partner on the lips. “You alright baby?” Drake asked as he looked around. “How’d you get with this slut?” The smaller man asked. “Aye, My guy. Watch your mouth.” The rapper warned. “I’m just asking a question man. Did he tell you he used to fuck Carmelo behind Lala’s back? Or that he used to be my good lil pet?” Smith asked. “As a matter of fact he did, though he didn’t tell me your name. You are disgusting man.” He responded. “Ahahaha. Listen, it’s not my fault that the little whore could take 5 to 10 dicks in one night and still want me to ram his ass full when he was done. He’s a cum dumpster.” The man chuckled out. 

Steph had heard enough. He got up and walked over. “I really need you to shut the fuck up. Stop sitting up here trying to belittle Jax with your bullshit. You are an abuser and all of that shit you said about him is your own lies that you wanted him to believe. It’s time for you to go.” He said. J.R. turned to Lebron and said enthusiastically, “You really don’t know how to keep your bitch in his place do you? This is exactly why you should’ve let me take him for a week, he’d be good as new.” The shooting guard shot a look of disbelief at Lebron. “I’m nobody’s bitch. My only place is where I want to be, dick head.” He growled. Stroking the lighter man’s cheek, he aked, “Did you forget that your man had you on your knees sucking my dick as a way of truce? Or did you forget that I taught you how to suck cock to keep him satisfied? How many ass whoop in’s did you take from him? Hm?” Lebron swiftly rounded on the man. “I told you before. Watch your fucking mouth!” He snarled as he punched the man knocking him back. “Keep your fucking hands off of what’s not fucking yours!” He boomed. Lebron signaled for the guards to escort the man out.

The atmosphere dimmed severely as the three set of men tried to act like they were doing well. Steph, Klay, and Jax started to take multiple shots of ciroc and Hennessy to ease their respective anxiety, sadness, and fear. After the fifth shot, the partners decided to step in. Aubrey reminded Jax that he had reached his cap limit, Kyrie distracted Klay with affection and Lebron did what he did best, command and yell. “That’s enough. No more for tonight.” He said with finality. The lighter man looked over, “And if I choose to fucking continue? What are you going to do?” He questioned. The shock registered before the pain, as the darker man squeezed his cheeks. “Baby, you’re drunk. You need to drink water.” He said. “Please. I’m not fucking drunk. You go drink water or shove it up your ass. I don’t care.” He slurred out, swatting the man’s hands away.

Lebron reacted before the thought registered in his annoyed and concerned mind. Grabbing Steph’s arm he said, “I told you twice already. Stop fucking drinking. You’re starting to piss me off.” The younger man didn’t respond but instead picked up another glass off the table in front of them. “I’m an adult. I do what the fuck I want.” He said, tipping the glass to his mouth. The darker man clouded his space quickly, pulling the drink with such force that it spilt. “Make me drag your ass to the fucking backroom of this place. Keep it up.” Lebron spat. Steph turned his head in annoyance. “Dance with me!” Jax exclaimed as he tried to avoid the tension. At that, the two best friends got up and joined the man. They swayed and grooved to the music, allowing their worries to slip to the backs of their minds.

Jax and Aubrey left first, followed some time later by Klay and Kyrie who everyone knew were not together, and finally Steph and Lebron took their leave. The car ride was awkward, as both men had so much to say but wouldn’t. Getting back into the house, the younger man decided to let his partner have it. “You were going to let him take me for a week. You don’t care about me at all.” He accused with vigor. “You are heavily under the influence so I’m not about to argue with you about this.” The other man dismissed. “I don’t fucking care. You’re going to talk to me. A week? A fucking week.” He gasped in shock. “I never agreed to it so dead this conversation.” Lebron pleaded. “No, Fuck that! I’m still a Got Damn item to you! You don’t love me!” Steph yelled angrily. The raging man studied his lover silently. “Now you have nothing to say? Fine! How do you want me? Over the couch face down or on the floor with your dick balls deep in my throat? Let me know Master.” He sneered, slowly removing his clothing.

“Ayo, Watch your fucking mouth! I’m not about to do this with you tonight.” Lebron stated. The naked man kneeled on the floor in front of him. “Fine. Don’t talk to me. Come use me how you want. That’s what I’m worth right?” He said in defeat, tears pricking his eyes. “Baby, Please. I didn’t agree to it. That was such a long time ago. I’m sorry.” Lebron said as he kneeled next to the man. “Why would you even entertain the idea? Was I... Was I deserving of such treatment? I was that difficult that you’d give me to him to be used like a toy?” He questioned. Lebron went to object but he shook his head to continue. “Jax told me some of the things that man did to him when they were together. He would’ve broken me and by the time I came back, sucking your dick and getting fucked would’ve been more important than playing basketball.” He broke down in heart wrenching sobs. “Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t...” he said, reaching out to grab the smaller man. “Don’t touch me! You disgust me!” He yelled out, slapping the man’s hand and moving away still sobbing. Shock covered Lebron’s face as he looked at the man, sadness radiating up his spine. Reaching for the man again, he pulled back as Steph flinched.

“How could you consider that? What did I do to make you even think that? Tell me! I want to know!.” He cried out. “Baby. I...It was after J.R. told me that he had sex with you. I regret it Love. I really do.” The darker man pleaded. Sniffling, Steph asked, “Why? What was the goal? What was he supposed to teach me?” Rubbing the side of his head, Lebron looked down and started rubbing his hands on his pants nervously. “It was to teach you obedience. He told me that giving a pet to someone else, when they loved you deeply would teach them appreciation. I wanted to keep you from straying.” He whispered. “Obedience and appreciation.” He repeated before continuing, “I gave you all of that and more. I never cheated even when I could’ve. I spent years going to work with bruises and black eyes and you wanted to teach me Obedience and Appreciation?” “I know baby. I know. I can’t take the thoughts back. I can only own them.” The Basketball God admitted, reaching out again.

Steph scurried away this time. “No! Do Not touch me! I can’t allow that right now!” He screamed. Staring at the man intently, he asked, “Are you scared of me? Is that why you won’t let me touch you?” The smaller man didn’t answer, he got up on shaky legs and turned to head upstairs. “Sleep on the couch. I can’t share a bed with you tonight.” He finally replied. Lebron sat stunned, watching the man walk away.

The couch was cold for Lebron as he tossed and turned restlessly. He wondered if this was how it was for Steph all those nights that he’d fucked and left. Maybe this was how it felt laying on the floor or next to him after he had been beaten black and blue, before and after he’d had his ass pumped full of cum. This humbled him in a way that he couldn’t quite articulate. Eventually, he fell asleep, waking up a hour or so later to Steph laying a cover over him. “Baby. I’m really sorry.” He said through his grogginess as the man looked down on him. “I know. You always are.” He spat before pecking the man on the cheek and going back upstairs.

He woke the next day to the younger man cleaning the house while playing 90’s music. After making his way upstairs and showering, he came back to see Steph waiting for him in the living room. “Babe?” He questioned as he approached the man. “Have a seat. Don’t worry I’m not mad at you.” He clarified. Lebron took a seat facing Steph on the couch and waited for the conversation to start. “You asked if I was scared of you. Being honest, No I am not. For the first time in months I am truly disappointed but not scared.” came his honest reply. The darker man looked on in defeat. “I can’t fathom the thought that you’d entertain the idea of giving me to him in that manner. As if forcing me to suck his dick wasn’t enough.” He said lowly. “There is no way for me to take that back but Steph, please know that I didn’t entertain it after he suggested it to me.” Lebron pleaded. “You remind me of my father so much that it hurts. Always feeling like something is wrong with me but never willing to speak to me about it. But it’s fine. I’m used to it by now.” Steph confessed, moving towards the other man. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He pleaded. Leaning down, the Sharpshooter whispered, “I know.” Before kissing the man on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake/Aubrey are the same person. (I know many of you will know this but some people may not.) 
> 
> I tried keeping Jax's partner associated with basketball as much as possible. (Drake is part owner of the Toronto Raptors and a supporter of the WNBA.) 
> 
> Steph and Lebron are in this weird period of their relationship. It's positive but it seems like a lot of secrets and drama is finally reaching the surface. 
> 
> Its going to be a grind before it gets better. It's almost Playoff time!


	25. We are Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of Violence

The Playoffs arrived quickly. Cleveland collected 57 wins and 25 losses to grab the Eastern Conferences number 1 seed. They opened up Conference play against the Detroit Pistons, who they put away in a quick 4-0 sweep. The Eastern Conference Semi Finals also was over without any drama as they downed the Atlanta Hawks 4-0. The East Finals was completed in similar fashion, despite the Raptors tying the series at 2-2. 

On the other end, Golden State opened Post season play as the number 1 seed in the Western conference Behind a 73-9 record breaking season. They set the record for most road wins (34), best start to a season (24-0), longest regular-season home win streak (54 going back to the 2014-2015 season), and record for most 3’s by a team 1,077 (the first team to hit over 1,000 three-pointers in the regular season.). Steph gained his 2nd MVP award for consecutive season. They would enter the first round against the Houston Rockets and down them 4-1. The Western Conference Semifinals was another 4-1 series win against the Portland Trail Blazers. However, entering the Western Conference Finals, the Oklahoma CIty Thunder proved formidable as they took 3 games from The Warriors before falling 4-3.

The Finals approached with just as much excitement as the past year. This time, Lebron was a bit unsure on whether his team was able to compete. Game 1 was a 104- 89 Loss in Oracle Arena that featured the Cavs leading 68-67 midway through the 3rd quarter before being outscored 29-9 and giving the Warriors a 98-76 advantage. Lebron ended the game with a near triple double of 29 pts, 12 rebs and 9asts.

Game 2 was no kinder to the Cavs, as they lost 110-77 and the Warriors took a series lead of 2-0. They also lost Kevin Love to a head injury when he was diving for a rebound and collided with a player. 

Lebron sat at home and contemplated what would come next for his team. They were down 2-0 to Steph’s Warriors and the future looked no brighter, except for the next two games being played at home. He decided to wipe the slate clean and headed into game 3 with a vengeance. His team dominated behind his 32 pts, 11 rebs, and 6 asts, despite Love’s concussion. They won 120-90 to make the series 2-1.

Despite their rule to not see each other during the Finals, Lebron received a few messages from Steph about coming over. 

Baby: Daddy, Can I come visit?  
Baby: I really need to see you.

A smile spread across his features before he responded, “Nah” with amusement but he was surprised to see that he didn’t get a response.

Game 4 arrived quickly. Steph had been averaging 16 points but he went off for 38 points, hitting 7 of 13 3’s which helped Golden State win 108-97 to lead 3-1 over the Cavaliers. However, the end of the game featured an ejection of Draymond Green who exchanged words with Lebron and ended up swinging at the man. Green received a flagrant 1, this accumulating his 6th technical of the season and resulting in a Suspension after Lebron stated that the league would have to decide on his fate. He also divulged information to the Press that Green had called him a bitch which caused the situation to escalate.

On the night of Game 5, The Cavaliers won in Oracle Arena 112-97, Behind a combined 40 pts from Lebron and Kyrie, thus bringing the series to 3-2. Prior to the game, Klay made comments about the Lebron and Draymond situation, Stating “Obviously people have feelings. People’s feelings get hurt if they’re called a bad word. I guess his feelings just got hurt.” 

Steph wrapped up Practice in Cleveland and headed to the Penthouse. He showered and made dinner as he waited for the Basketball God to return back home. A surprise was always nice to receive so he tried it out. Time ticked off the clock as he waited for the man to arrive. Picking up his phone, he dialed the man. “Hello?” He answered. “Where are you?” Steph questioned. “I’m home baby. What’s up?” The man lied. “You’re a fucking liar! I’m at the Penthouse! Hurry up and get here!” He yelled. “Baby, I...” he started but trailed off as Steph hung up the phone. The Playoffs had been hectic and the younger man just wanted to take the time to slow done and relax with his partner, who was running the streets doing who knows what.

Lebron arrived in a sour mood. He had finished practice and then been questioned by the media about Klay’s comments so he went for a drink at one of the local bars. The call from Steph had only angered him more as he headed back to the house. Entering the house, he glanced over at the beautiful man waited for him. “I made dinner.” He said with attitude. “Oh. Thanks.” The man responded. “Where were you?” Came the anxious question. “Out.” Lebron sniped. Rising from the sofa, he asked, “Out where? I’ve been waiting for you for two hours.” Shrugging his shoulders he walked off toward the stairs to put his bag down. “What are you so mad about?” Steph asked timidly. 

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it.” He growled. “Baby, at least...” The smaller man began before he was cut off. “Shut the fuck up Steph! I said I don’t want to talk about it!” He yelled. “Okay. You don’t have to yell.” Steph responded. “Matter of fact.” Lebron started as he stalked over. “Why the fuck are you even here? Huh?” He questioned as he crowded the lighter man’s space. Steph took a step back in surprise. “Don’t fucking back away from me.” He said, grabbing his arm. “You sat in that fucking Press Conference while your punk ass friend talked shit and you don’t know what’s wrong.” He spat. “Babe, Klay didn’t mean..” he trailed off as the sting covered his face. “He didn’t mean what?” He asked as he jerked Steph into his direction. “He fucking said it right?” Lebron questioned as he slung the man again before slapping him once more. 

“You stay taking up for his sorry ass! I’m your man! When do you ever fucking take up for me huh?” He accused before pushing the man off him. Steph was quiet as he fought back the tears. “What? Are you going to cry again? That’s all you fucking do.” He sneered. The devastated man turned to walk away. “Get your ass back here!” He commanded as he grabbed him quickly. “You and your weak ass team, always has something to say right. Record breaking Seasons. MVP. Records for threes. Y’all bitches ain’t shit. Especially when being lead by an MVP who I can break at any giving moment.” He taunted. 

Fear crept up Steph’s body at the man’s words. Was he that angry at what Klay said? Slowly he backed up, as his fight or flight kicked in, he needed to get away now. Turning, he ran out of the Living room and darting by the stairs. He went to round the corner inside the Dining room when his body was pushed onto the table. “How many times do I got to tell you that running gets you no where? I’ll always catch you.” He whispered in the man’s ear. Steph cried silent tears as he felt the man pulling down his pants. “Scream for me.” He commanded as he pushed in all at once. A gasp left the pinned man’s mouth as he was forced open. Tears covered his face as he was brutalized. His body pushing up and down the cherrywood table every time Lebron thrust in and pulled out. “You’re being stubborn I see.” He said in his ear before speeding up the pace. However, his victim refused to give in no  
Matter how hard or rough he pounded into the body underneath him. He was met with gasps and grunts but never a moan or cry of any sort. It angered him even more.

Pulling Steph’s hips flush to him, he covered his entire back. “What happens when you hide your moans Steph?” He questioned harshly. Before he could answer, his hands were tied behind his back and he was pulled halfway off the table. “Uh! Uh! No!” He cried sadly as Lebron swiftly pulled out and thrust back in causing the sounds of ass hitting thighs to sound around the room. Before long, the binded man was crying in devastation. After pulling out, the darker man pulled him to the ground and shoved his cock into the man’s mouth. “Maybe now you’ll learn to shut the fuck up.” He smirked as he forced his way down his throat and spilled his seed. Everything went black for Steph as he passed out. 

Waking up, Steph felt Lebron laying behind him. He sighed as he slowly made his way off the bed, wincing at the pain shooting up his abdomen, ass, and thighs. “How many times has it been that he’s held me down and done what he wanted?” He thought, replaying each time in his head. Limping to the closet, he started to grab some of his clothing and place them in an empty gym bag he left there. He refused to stay at the Penthouse after what had just transpired. Pulling on a fitted shirt of Lebron’s, he reached over to grab the pants when he was pulled and spun around. “It’s 1 o’clock in the morning. Where do you think you’re going?” He interrogated as he stared the smaller man down.

“I’m going to the hotel.” He answered, keeping eye contact. “For what? Just stay here. It’s late.” He responded as he lent down and captured the man’s lips in a possessive rough kiss. “No. I’m leaving.” He gasped out after they came up for air. “Get back in the bed Steph.” Lebron gritted out as his grip tightened. He peered back in defiance before he was predictably dragged back to the large bed. “I don’t care if you fuck me until I pass out! I’m going to my fucking hotel!” He screamed. “Try it Stephen. I dare you.” The darker man said as he hiked up the shirt. “This.” He said as he lined himself up with Steph’s loosened hole, “belongs to me.” He growled before pushing in, causing Him to arch off the bed while grabbing the sheets. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He cried out as he was fucked relentlessly. “Uh! Uh! Ba..by! Stay! Please stay!” Lebron pleaded as he rutted in and out, circling his hips. 

Steph stared intently into his eyes as the man pleaded. Leaning up he pressed their lips together as he let the pleasure wash over him. A hand gripped his throat as he cried out over and over. “You can’t... leave. Uhn! Uhn! Fuck! Don’t leave me Steph!” He grunted out as his roughness increased. Both men Came at the same time, before Steph once again slid out the bed and grabbed his bag, zipping down the stairs. “You are not leaving!” Lebron roared before grabbing his arm. Pulling away, he hauled back and slapped the man reflexively. “Stop touching me!” He yelled before backing up. “You fucking promised Lebron. You promised.” Steph cried out. Taking a few deep breaths, he backed up some more. “I’m going to my hotel. I do not want to sleep in another house or bed that I was raped in. Not today.” He stated calmly. “Why the hotel? Hmm? Is this your way of saying it’s over? Tell me?” The man asked with panic. “I never said I was breaking up with you. I need time away for me right now. You raped me... again. This time, two days before I have get on National television and play against your fucking team. There’s nothing else for me to say.” Steph choked out as he grabbed his keys off the table and left the Penthouse.

He was angry. This was not what he wanted. They were supposed to be happy and once again Lebron made a decision that could fuck everything up. No tears left his eyes as he fell asleep, only rage and sadness filled his heart. Practice and media continued as normally scheduled but Steph would be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling any resentment. He was livid and every time he was asked a question about Lebron by reporters, he had to keep his composure.

Game 6, in Oracle Arena was hell. Steph and Lebron has been jawing at each other the entire game, while the former battled foul trouble. At the 7:00 mark of the 4th, The Cavalier captain blocked Steph’s shot and then yelled, “Did the hotel help you with that?” before jogging off down the court. Inwardly the other man was steaming and everything came to a head at the 4:22 mark. Steph dove for a loose ball and was called for his 6th foul, fouling out. Unable to suppress the frustration, he threw his mouth guard into the crowd and hit a fan, resulting in a technical foul and ejection. TheCavaliers won 115-101 to even the series at 3-3 and force a Game 7.

Lebron tried his best to get a hold of the younger man before the Final game but to no avail, therefore, he went into Game 7 with a lot of regret. However, The Cleveland Cavaliers beat Golden State on the road 93-89, becoming the first team to ever come back from a 3-1 deficit in the Finals.

After the announcing of the 2016 Finals MVP, Lebron celebrated in the Cleveland Locker room and the. finished up his Post game interview with the Press before searching for Steph. He found the man sitting in the Golden State Locker room scrolling through messages on his phone. “Congratulations.” He said dryly as the darker man entered. “Thank you.” He said happily. “What do you want Lebron?” He questioned in annoyance. “I came to apologize. Baby, I’m really sorry.” He stated with sincerity. A scoff left Steph’s mouth before he sneered, “You’re always sorry. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve told you time and time again that I’m not going to leave you so let’s leave it at that.” “Stop it Steph. I’m serious. I’m sorry for what I did. Raping you because of jealousy and anger is immature. I can’t keep doing that shit to you.” He apologized. “Well, it happens with us. I don’t want to talk about this. Go celebrate, you just won a Championship.” He tried to dismiss the situation.

Bending down and grabbing the smaller man’s chin so their eyes met, he said, “I mean it this time. I know I’ve said it a lot but I’m serious. We are partners and The love that I have for you can not be compared to anything. Please accept my apology by accepting this gift.” Digging in his pocket, he pulled out Steph’s Old promise ring that he upgraded with more diamonds. “Hic. I..I. I don’t know. Who’s to say that you won’t do this again? Hic. How can I trust that this is our restart for real? Hic.” He cried out as Lebron slid the ring on his finger. “I can only show you with my actions from now on.” He promised before leaning in and kissing the emotional man. 

"Fine Mr. NBA Champion. I'll give you one last chance." he replied, licking his lips before initiating a kiss on his own. "Yeah?" Lebron questioned as he stared into beautiful Hazel green eyes. "Yeah. This time you get to take me on vacation." Steph smirked as he slid his hands under the man's shirt. "Baby. You want to do this here?" he questioned with surprise. Licking Lebron's bottom lip, he got up and waltzed to the shower. "What does it look like?" he said looking behind him as he leaned against the door. "You may not be able to walk tomorrow." the Sex God warned as he puled up towards Steph. "I guess, we'll just have to see won't we." he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!
> 
> We are almost at the end.


	26. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter

Steph hated being at the Penthouse by himself. It gave him too much time to reminisce on his experiences there. All of the beatings, rapes, blood and tears spilled seemed to manifest in his mind like the plague. The first night that Lebron went out to celebrate his 3rd NBA Championship, The younger man had secretly snuck out to a local bar before heading back to the house. He had made it back a mere 30 minutes before the other man arrived. Distracted by his shower, he didn’t hear Lebron calling him when he entered the house.

He left out the shower to see concerned eyes peering at him from the doorway. “Baby, i was calling you.” He slurred. Quietly he observed the man. “Were you good by yourself?” Lebron asked as he moved forward and wrapped his hands around the slender waist. “Yeah.” He responded with a kiss. “You’ve been drinking.” The 3 time champion stated as he stared the man in the eyes. “I had two drinks at the small bar a few minutes away. No biggy.” Steph confessed. “Hmm.” He hummed. “How was your celebration?” The lighter man changed the subject. “Meh. Same ole same ole. I missed you.” He groaned. Unhooking his towel, he teased, “Well show me how much.” 

Lebron was on him swiftly, lifting him effortlessly in the air and pushing his slender back to the wall. Pecking soft lips he whispered, “Baby, I just need. Hmm.” Slipping his hands down The fitted pants, he squeezed the large cock before demanding, “You just need to fuck me. Now.” Neither man could remember how the darker man was undressed so quickly before he was bouncing the other man on his dick. “Ahh! Aaah! Hnn! Ba..by!” Steph cried out as he thrust down onto the man roughly. Teeth and lips clashed as they continued their activities. “More! Ah! Fuck! Harder!” The younger man cried out as his entire upper body was laid against the wall and Lebron pumped into him. “Uh! Uh! Shit!” The stronger man growled out as he carved up the man’s insides. “Ah... oh!!!” Steph sung out as he clamped down on the man before ejaculating. Lebron sucked and bit every inch of his neck as he shot thick ropes of come into the tight cavern. 

Night two of Celebration for Lebron was classified as unnecessary. He had dinner with Steph before leaving and heading out to a bar to grab some shots with his teammates. Midway through, he sent his lover a text stating, “I want you naked in our bed when I get home.” No reply came through but he knew how his soul mate operated. The darker man tipped his way in the house feeling like a horny school boy, only to find that Steph had fallen asleep. Not wanting to hurt the man, he opted for sleeping on the couch downstairs. Alcohol always made him lust after the 6’1” guard like a newly refined virgin. It was one of the main reasons why he had been so brutal at the beginning of their relationship. Something about Steph made Lebron want to ravish him at any given moment. 

He remembered the sex filled orgies he took part in as he searched for some way to soothe the craving. Nothing compared as he sucked and fucked the women and men that came his way, it made him want Steph even more. Those secrets, he promised to take to his grave. Settling into the couch, he tossed and turned before he dosed off.

Stirring around Mid morning, Lebron made his way upstairs, remembering that his lover didn’t like to wake up alone. Stripping down to his boxers, he slid next to the sleeping figure and pulled him close. Unbeknownst to him, Steph was already up and feigning sleep. He had heard the darker man come in the house and dosed back off. Now, he was awake and staring at the wall, falling into the larger man’s embrace, trying not to succumb to his irritation.

Steph left the bed sometime after the other man had settled into a deep sleep. He went for a run before going back home and checking his phone. There were a few messages from his mother, Klay and his sister. They wanted to know how he was holding up after the loss but he knew that it was really to see if he and Lebron were on a good page. “I’m fine. Just resting before vacation.” He replied to all three before setting his phone down and heading to shower.

Eventually, the younger man had fallen asleep downstairs as he waited for his newly crowned NBA Champion to wake up. “Babe.” “Babe.” He heard softly as he began to stir. Blinking up in confusion, he slowly flexed his muscles before refocusing. “Hmm?” He answered. “Parade is tomorrow morning. We can go on vacation anytime after that.” Lebron informed. “Can we leave afterwards? I want to go somewhere tropical.” He asked. “Bahamas? Hawaii? Or St. Martín?” The darker man questioned. “St. Martín.” He smiled. “Alright. I’ll get Rick to get everything together.” Lebron responded, kissing him on the cheek.

The couple spent most of their day together, before the darker man was dressing and heading out the door to celebrate. “I’ll be home early tonight.” He stated before grabbing his keys. Steph simply shook his head before going upstairs and packing up their clothes for vacation. Rick told them that he’d be able to get them on the earliest jet after the parade so the younger man was bubbling with excitement. He spent time looking at different things to do while they were there, however, checking the clock, he realized that it was well after 1 am. Calling it a night, he tossed and turned before falling into a deep sleep. 

The slamming of the front door woke him abruptly. He could vaguely hear Lebron yelling on the phone from downstairs. “Do you think I need this shit right now?! It’s fucking 4:30 in the morning and I just got in the house! I have to be at the arena by 6!” Steph laid in the bed and listened to the conversation. “Are you crazy? We’re supposed to be celebrating our fucking Anniversary! He’ll fucking kill me!” He yelled. “It has to be PR.” Steph thought to himself. “What the fuck do I pay your for? It’s clear that someone is trying to extort me! Figure this shit out!” Lebron yelled before hanging up. 

Steph listened to him walk up the steps before closing his eyes and faking sleep. “I love you.” The man stated as he knelt down and stroked his hair. He listened to the sound of the shower before turning over and waiting for the man to exit the bathroom. He figured Lebron would tell him if there was anything to worry about. Before long, they both were dressed and ready to go, Steph waited on the private jet, while Lebron worked the crowd at the parade. 

The trip was long as the younger man watched his lover respond angrily to emails and texts on their flight. “Baby. Are you alright?” He asked nervously. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine just dealing with some left over shit.” He mumbled. “Anything that I can help with?” Steph questioned. “Nah. You just rest up cause when we land you’re going to need it.” He said absentmindedly. A blush settled over his calm features as he thought about all the ways they would have sex on this trip. 

Their landing on St. Martín was amazing. “Look at the water! The beach!” Steph squeaked. He was ecstatic as he took in all the scenery. “Can we go jet skiing? Baby, I can’t wait until we get out on the beach.” He rambled in between questions. “We can do all that. But first,...” lebron trailed off as he pulled the smaller man into him, and captured him in a possessive kiss. “Mmh.” He moaned as the darker man ran his hands all over him. 

The moment they set foot in their Villa, Lebron had him withering in pleasure. Steph was on a high as they rekindled the passion they had for each other. The pair spent a lot of time inside the secluded space for their meals that often featured back breaking sex, initiated by Lebron. He had been oblivious to his lovers feelings on their intimate relationship until he overheard the phone conversation one morning when he came back from a secret meeting. 

“I don’t know if he still feels the same.” Steph heard as he quietly opened the door. “ I know. He tells me all the time that he’ll never leave me but... I’m not sure. What if he gets tired of this?” Lebron said causing the smaller man to wrinkle his brow. “We’ve been here three days already. I’ve initiated sex every single time. I feel like I’m forcing myself on him.” The man confessed. “No. He hasn’t said anything about it. But then again, Why would he? Ive beat his ass for much less.” Lebron sighed. Steph was about to interject when the man continued. “I know D. But Staying doesn’t mean Forgiveness. I fucking got angry and raped him before Game 6 of the NBA Finals and here we are a week later and he’s letting me fuck him as if it never happened.” The 6’1” shooter gasped silently. “He ain’t mentioned it at all since it occurred but something or someone has his attention.” Lebron said with disgust. “What is he talking about?” Steph whispered. “I’m not being paranoid. For the past 3 mornings, he’s left before I woke up and slipped back into bed before I was “awake”. And yes, before you ask, he left this morning too.” The man said with an exhausted sigh. Steph rubbed his arms with anxiety. “What could I do if he was cheating? I’ve done far worse since we’ve been together so I’d be a hypocrite.” He responded casually.

Steph had heard enough. “Baby, I’m back.” He announced loudly as he exited the entryway. “Hi baby. Where did you go?” Lebron questioned as he ended his phone call. “I went to see about reservations for a restaurant in town. I hope I wasn’t away too long.” Came the cool reply. The darker man bent down to kiss him on the lips before settling for a peck on the cheek. “I was a little worried.” He responded. Chuckling darkly, he questioned, “Why? Did you think I was cheating on you?” Lebron cocked an eyebrow at him, “I don’t know. Were you?” Peering up at the man, he smirked, “Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t.” A look of anguish washed over his dark features. 

“I’m joking baby. Why would I look somewhere else, when I have this” He said running his hands up the exposed washboard abs, “and this” he slid inside the man’s boxers and squeezed his stirring cock, “to keep me satisfied.” Smiling, he stared into brown eyes as he continued to stroke the member to attention. Leaning forward, Steph kissed the man’s neck before kissing every ab. Slowly, he kissed above the man’s navel before nudging down the barrier and sinking to his knees. Lebron sucked in a breath as he watched the man kiss the head of his cock before licking from the tip to his balls. “Shh. Damn.” He moaned as he played in short curly hair. Kissing the head again, he slowly sunk over the hard sex before pulling off again and placing a wet kiss. Jerking the organ once more, he pushed the man back onto the high end couch. “Oof. Baby. Come on.” Lebron squealed. Pulling off his shorts, he leaned over the seated man, one hand grabbing his cheek and the other gripping the hard sex in a vice grip. “Ah! Shh!” He groaned out, staring into greenish hazel eyes. 

“Who’s dick is this?” Steph questioned as he stared at the man intently. “Mmhm. Yours.” He moaned. “Don’t forget it.” The smaller man responded before he straddled the man and sunk down onto the hot organon. “Ahh! Ah!!! Mhhm!!” Lebron moaned out as he ejaculated into the man. Steph slowly rode him, despite his sensitivity and recent orgasm. In a matter of seconds his cock had sprung back to life. “Fuck! Fuck! Ahn! Ahn! Baby!” He moaned as he bounced up and down on the hard sex. Lebron cupped his ass cheeks as he roughly circled them on his dick. “This ass! Hah! Mine! So.. uh! Tight!” He cried out as the younger man dominated the position. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Steph! Steph!” Lebron wailed as a slender hand gripped his neck and the body over top of him slowed to drive every thrust deeper. 

“Come! Thwack. In this. Thwack. Ass.” Thwack! Steph demanded as he plunged down on the man roughly. Feeling his orgasm coming, he rolled his hips as he kissed and sucked plump chocolate lips. “Mhhn. Mhmm.” Lebron sounded as he held onto the man’s ass cheeks and painted his insides with his seed. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other’s mouths. “I love you.” The darker man whispered as he kissed and sucked bruises onto Steph’s neck. 

“Ugh! You are lucky that we have somewhere to be or I’d fucking milk you dry.” He stated before slowly sliding off the man and heading to the shower. They dressed before going out to a waiting car. Lebron wrapped his arms around Steph possessively as he leaned his head at the man’s neck in the backseat. 

They pulled up to a building that was dimly lit. The outside featured beautifully green leafed Palm trees that hung symmetrically at the entrance. Steph led the way inside, cupping Lebron’s hand in his own as they made their way inside the dark building. “Baby. Why is it so dark in here?” He questioned. Squeezing his hand tightly, the lights sprung on to show many different people. “Surprise!” They yelled as the darker man took a step back and stared at Steph. The place was very well decorated with black and gray accents. 

“Baby. What’s all this?” Lebron asked. “It’s our 4 year Anniversary Party. I figured we’d celebrate with family.” He responded with a blush. Leaning down, the darker man kissed him intently. “Okay, Let him breathe son.” A daft but firm voice sounded from behind him. Turning around, his eyes went wide before he cried out with joy, “Mama!” Hugging her deeply, tears pricked the sides of his eyes. Steph peered on from the side, knowing that Lebron hadn’t spoken to his mom in a few months. 

Their celebration was joyous as many of Lebron’s family and friends came by and loved on the couple. Jax and Klay both were in attendance and stopped by to give Steph support. “They didn’t come?” He whispered with sadness. “Sydel and Seth said maybe but... I’m sorry.” Klay answered. “It’s fine. I had a feeling they wouldn’t.” The disappointment seeping through his tone. Before Either man could say anything, Lebron was in the center of the floor. 

“Baby, Can you come up here for a minute.” It was more a demand than a question. Moving swiftly, Steph waltzed over to the man. “The past four years, haven’t exactly been a fairytale. We’ve had our struggles and a lot of them were from my own stubbornness. However, you taught me how to love another person.” He stated, getting emotional. Silent tears pricked Steph’s eyes as his heart was overfilled with joy. “With that being said”, he stated before bending down on one knee, “ Stephen Curry, Will you marry me?” He asked, pulling out a dark black box and opening it. The engagement ring was a sleek black band that shun in the well lit room. 

Steph’s eyes were wide as he cried at the gesture. Slowly, he shook his head before chanting, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Slipping the promise ring off his ring finger and onto his middle finger, Lebron slipped the engagement ring in its place before getting up and capturing The man’s lips. The room erupted into applause and encouragement. Pulling away, Steph looked around and saw that even Klay and Jax were yelling and clapping, he just wish his other family would’ve been there to see it. 

The rest of the celebration went off without a hitch as people bestowed their blessings for Love and happiness upon the couple. Steph watched in amazement as Lebron joked and played with many of his cousins and old teammates. However, he felt a pang of jealousy seeing him interact with his mother and father. Steph had never felt so disappointed in his family in his life, but he wiped the tears threatening to spill out and stayed strong. They had made their decision and he wouldn’t bullshit himself with it any longer.

“Ready to go baby.” Lebron blew into his ear, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Y..Yeah.” He smiled, grabbing the man’s outstretched arm. Steph blushed as strong arms gripped his waist and ass while they headed toward the waiting car. “The things I’m gonna do to you when we get in the house.” The Basketball God purred before pulling the smaller man onto him roughly. The car ride featured more promises of hot sex. “Make sure you leave the man a tip.” Steph stated slyly in the horny man’s ear before exiting the car.

Lebron made his way in the house on a mission. He knew that the younger man was up to something but he just wasn’t sure what. Heading into the living room, he stopped in his tracks at Steph waiting stark naked. Slowly, he walked over before demanding, “Take them off.” The darker man cocked an eyebrow before following the man’s eyes as they landed on his crotch. Unbuckling his belt, he let his form fitting pants slide down to his ankles. “Those too.” He said with a flick of his wrist, smiling as the man slipped out of them effortlessly. “Come on Mr. Tree, show me how firm your wood is.” He teased.

A chuckle left the man’s lips, as he grabbed Steph by the ass. “You should hold on.” He warned and then pressed his cock between the crack of his ass cheeks. “Shh. Ah.” He moaned out before he was pushed all the way down. “Ahh! Ahn! Oh! Oh! Fuck!” He cried while Lebron rammed him up and down like a basketball. Swiftly, he clasped his hands around the man’s neck to keep himself upright. Bending his knees, he grounded himself as he gripped Steph’s hips and shimmied him up and down. “Oh! Ohh! Ahh! Ahn!! Baby!!” The man’s moans were music to his ears as he picked up his pace. 

“Uh huh. Come on baby. Take it. Take it.” Lebron growled as Steph rolled his hips in sync with his thrust. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Baby!” He yelled. Walking toward the couch, the darker man pushed the moaning man onto his back before jack hammering inside. “You feel that? Huh? Tell me.” He grunted, leaning over and staring in Steph’s face, expecting an answer. “Yeah! Ah! Ah! Fuck Me!” He croaked out as he rolled his hips. 

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “Gah! Aah! Hah! Hah!” “You thought I wasn’t going to beat this shit up didn’t you? Uh huh! Take this dick! Take it!” Lebron taunted, pistoning in and out of Steph swiftly. Pressing his knuckles into the sides of the couch, he licked the man’s chin and lower lip before roughly shoving his tongue in the man’s mouth. Lost in his pleasure, the smaller man clawed at the clothed back for purchase as each thrust hit his prostate and he shuddered. Feeling a suction around his dick, he collapsed over top of the body beneath him as his orgasm rocked through him.

Both men laid there trying to catch their breath before they took their sexcapade upstairs to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!!!!!!!! Did that just happen??
> 
> Let me know how you feel below!
> 
> We are nearing the end.


	27. Okay. I'll be ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally here at the finish line! Thank you all for the support

“I don’t want to leave.” Steph pouted as he laid his head on Lebron’s chest. “I know baby but we have the Espys before I get ready for the Olympics.” The darker man responded. “If I didn’t have rehab for my leg, I’d be in Brazil milking you like a cow.” He said, squeezing the man’s cock. “Shh. I know baby. However, your health is more important.” Lebron said, pecking him on the forehead. “Yeah. Yeah. You just don’t go over there and forget who you fucking belong to. You’ll be a single nigga if I find out you sticking my dick in someone else.” He said with a side glance. 

“Why would I fuck someone else?” The man stated in annoyance. “Cause you don’t love me. I’m convenient, easy to control, naive and easily manipulated.” Steph said absentmindedly. “Ah” He cried out as Lebron pushed him roughly onto his back. “You think that ring on your finger is a fucking joke?” He questioned, towering over him. “No.” The smaller man whispered, turning his head to look away. Forcing the man to look at him, he growled out, “Then why the fuck would you say some dumb ass shit like that? Huh?” Steph didn’t respond. “If you really feel that way then give it the fuck back! Give me the fucking ring back!” He yelled at the man. “You are overreacting.” The younger man said calmly. “Man fuck that! I didn’t fucking propose to you as a way to appeal to your fucking affection. I did it because I fucking love you. If you don’t believe that then give it back.” He croaked.

Steph chuckled before pushing the man off him. “Did I say that I didn’t want to be engaged? Huh?” He asked as he sat upright in the bed. The darker man looked away with anger. “Answer me Lebron. Did I say that I don’t want to be engaged?” He continued. “No. You didn’t.” The man answered. “Exactly! I get that my choice of words wasn’t what you liked. However, I ain’t about to sit and allow you to use this fucking ring as a way to control me.” He said fiercely, staring the man in the eyes. “Baby, I didn’t mean...” Lebron began before he was cut off. “I don’t care what you meant. You still said it. That shit hurt my feelings. Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to decide to be strictly with me? And the first minute that I have an unconscious slip, you threaten to take it away. If that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll give the fucking ring back now.” Steph growled out with frustration.

Lebron turned and pulled the smaller man into him, stopping when he met resistance. “Baby?” He questioned. “We both know how this goes. You’re sorry right?” Steph stated before snatching his hands away, leaving the room and heading downstairs. He walked and walked until he reached the beach, where he sat and broke down crying. Yes, he sometimes had mental lapses where he’d forget that Lebron had changed, it was something that he struggled with a lot in the past but they’d been in St. Martín for almost a month and this was the first time it happened. He felt that his fiancé had been too harsh. 

Wiping his tears, he waited for the man to reach him on the beach. It was their routine after all so he wasn’t surprised. “Baby, come inside. It’s cold.” He said anxiously. “I’m fine.” The lighter man responded. “You still mad at me?” Lebron questioned. “What does it matter.” Steph said flatly. “Come on Babe. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry. Truly sorry.” The man pleaded. “Fuck you and Fuck your sorry’s.” He rolled his eyes. “Watch your mouth.” The darker man warned. “You going to drag me back inside and then make me submit? Huh? Oh no, I have one better. You’re gonna wait until I least expect it to kick my ass until I’m unrecognizable and then tell me that it’s my fault?” Steph questioned with disgust.

Lebron stared at him coldly. “No? Not this time?” He said walking past the man before stopping and looking back, “You’re sleeping on the couch. And just so you know, I’m not apologizing for what I said. I meant it. Unlike you who blames it on being angry and then says “I’m sorry” out of guilt.”

Steph headed inside and laid on the bed. He was sure that Lebron would either come up the steps or he’d fall asleep in the same spot that he was in. A few minutes went by before the man came in the room. “I told you to sleep on the couch.” The smaller man said irritably. “I’m sleeping in our bed with you. We not doing that sleeping separately shit. If you mad go sit your ass in the corner and when you calm down you come and talk to me.” He growled out. “Does that just apply to me?” He asked seriously. “No. That goes for both of us. I need to do better at being rational when I’m angry and I’m trying. You know that I’m trying, which is why I don’t understand your passive aggressive rant outside.” Lebron stated. “Now you know how I feel everytime you say and do the things that you do and apologize afterwards.” Steph retorted.

“You couldn’t just say that?” He questioned. “You hurt my feelings and I got mad.” The younger man concluded. “So you decide to go tit for tat and say shit that’s just as hurtful? Seriously Stephen? We’re engaged. I’m not doing this shit when we get married.” He admitted. “This is what makes me mad at you. It’s perfectly fine for you to curse me the fuck out but I say hurtful shit and you turn into a communication expert. What about me? What about my feelings that get hurt? How many times have you hurt my feelings and acted like shit never happened! Huh! And then you give me an Apology and think the shit is reconciled?!” Steph yelled.

“What am I supposed to do? I think about the beatings, the rapes, the arguments every day. I apologize because it’s the only thing I know how to do. After all of that bad, you still chose to give me a chance. I’m just so grateful to still be able to have you.” He pleaded sadly. “I’m sorry.” Steph expressed, moving toward the man. “I know baby. We’re a work in progress. Yeah?” He affirmed. Sitting in front of the darker man on the bed he stated, “Yeah. But baby I’m sad.” “Why?” Lebron asked. “The arguing. It makes me feel like I’m a bad spouse.” He whispered. “You’re not though.” He appealed, placing a kiss to his forehead. “What will cheer you up.” He questioned.

Peering up through his lashes, he slipped his hands in the man’s pants and added “This”, while stroking the man. “Yeah.” Lebron breathed out before leaning forward and French kissing him. Steph was so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t notice the man slip his pants off. He became more aware when the basketball God pulled away to kiss his neck. Biting his lips, he took in the view of the chocolate Adonis placing kisses down his stomach.

“Shh. Baby.” He moaned loudly as Lebron began to eat him out. The younger man remembered when foreplay was nonexistent in their sexual lives. He’d spend the first 5 minutes of sex moaning in pain before he received any pleasure. “Oh shit! Mmh.” He cried out again as the man’s tongue was fucking his hole. Lebron had a nice mouth and Steph wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” He sounded. “You like that baby?” He questioned before licking over the hole and tongue fucking him again. “Mmhm. Yes.” Steph moaned breathlessly as the darker man slipped two fingers inside. “You’re still loose from last night my love.” Lebron stated, kissing the pucker softly. “Come on. I need your dick in me.” He begged. 

Kissing up his body, The darker man captured his lips before easing between his thighs. “Yes.” He gasped as he felt the rock hard organ push between his ring of muscles. The slow friction from the pace made the younger man so sensitive as he felt himself about to come. “Oh God!” He cried as he shot his load between them. “I knew you’d like that baby.” Lebron purred, licking up the man’s chin to his nose and then kissing him deeply. Rolling his hips, Steph met him thrust for thrust. The pace increased swiftly as the darker man placed his hands on the side of the smaller man for purchase and shrouded him with his buff shoulders. 

They both took in how much more aroused the younger man became. “Dominate me Daddy.” He squealed. Lebron pistoned into him quickly, abusing his prostate. “Daddy! Daddy! That Dick! That Dick! Ah!” Steph shouted in pleasure. “Uhn huh! You asked for it right!” He taunted without missing a beat. “Yeah! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Came the proclamation. They met each other thrust for thrust as Lebron maneuvered Steph’s back off the bed and into the air. “Like that! Daddy! Like that!” He moaned as he rotated his hips.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. “You hear that? That’s all us! That’s all us baby!” The darker man growled in his ear at the sound of their coupling. Feeling the man’s thrust become sporadic, Steph kissed the man before biting his bottom lip as he slowed the rolling of his hips with their synced release. After catching their breath, the smaller man tipped an eyebrow when he was pushed onto the bed. He looked on in surprise as Lebron licked his cock clean before grabbing a towel and cleaning his penis and his ass. “Thank you baby.” He said roughly as the man flung the towel to the hamper and laid beside him.

Steph laid sprawled across the large King sized bed with his face in the neck of his Mocha chocolate lover. “I love you” he said in a near whisper as he watched the man’s chest rise and fall while he slept. He sighs as Lebron pulls him into a tight embrace and he finally relaxes enough to let sleep take him.

The sun’s rays cascaded through the blinds onto His tan honey kissed skin as he slowly covers his hazel eyes. Steph takes a few deep breaths before he lets out a much needed yawn and rolls over to his side to survey the man lying next to him. Cautiously, he takes in the dark skinned mans beautiful sleeping face, lingering on those voluptuous lips that He often loves to kiss. Continuing his observation, his gaze moves from the man's beard, long suckable neck down to his unclothed stomach that is accented by washboard 6 pack abs.

He still couldn't believe that he, Stephen Curry was engaged to LeBron "The King" James. A giddish smile crosses his face but falls a couple of seconds later as the memories of their relationship's beginning start to resurface. One memory in particular pops into his mind and rocks him to his core.

It was the beginning of year three of their relationship. Steph and Klay had planned a players only retreat to get the team to refocus for the season. They were away for three days doing trust exercises, bonding as a team and taking a break from all of the drama that came with life and the season. Overall it was a successful weekend filled with real conversations, disagreements, and fun.

He had made his way back to his apartment, pulled into his parking garage and exited his car. As he was walking to the elevator, he was grabbed by the arm. Looking over, he was met with a furious Lebron. “Hey Baby.” He said softly. “Where the fuck you been for three days Steph?” He questioned fiercely. “I..I.. We had a players retreat.” He said nervously. “You expect me to believe that shit? Get your sorry ass over here!” Lebron commanded, pulling him toward the car. “Baby. I’m not lying. You can ask Klay.” The scared man insisted. Stopping in his tracks, he squeezed soft cheeks before yelling,” I don’t give a fuck who you was with! You were probably out fucking other niggas since you felt it unnecessary to tell me!” Trying to relieve the pain in his face, Steph moved his cheeks up and down as he was dragged along again.

“Baby I didn’t. You know I wouldn’t do that.” The younger man mumbled. “Yeah we’ll see you fucking whore. You ain’t get no dick in 3 days so you should be nice and ready to please me.” The darker man expressed as he opened the back door of the black truck and got inside. “Please don’t make me do this. Please.” He begged profusely. “Get ya ass in this car before I fuck you up.” Lebron sneered. Slowly, Steph slid in and shut the door. “Baby I really don’t..” He began before he was punched in the face and caught off guard. “When I tell you to do something, you do it the first fucking time bitch! And what’s my fucking name!” He yelled, grabbing the man by his collar. “Daddy, I’m.. I’m sorry.” He cried, holding his cheek in pain. Pulling Steph into him, he kissed his lips before commanding, “Get to it!” 

He maneuvered himself down and unbuttoned the man’s pants before pulling out his cock. Slowly, he kissed the head before sinking his mouth down and taking as much in as he could. “Ah! Yeah bitch! Like that!” The man moaned at the suction. Steph let his mind wonder as he sucked the man’s dick. He had been so lost in thought that he accidentally used his teeth and bit the man. “I..I’m sorry. I’m sorry Daddy.” He tried to plead before a backhand sent him flying over the middle compartment. “I bet you are sorry you dumb ass whore.” Lebron said coldly as he pulled his pants down and pushed inside him.

“Ahh! Ahh!!” Steph cried out as he was taken from behind. “Shut the fuck up and take this dick!” The darker man commanded, pulling his head back and thrusting into him roughly. “Daddy! Daddy! Ah! Ah!” The incoherent moans left his mouth as he was brutalized. After pulling out, he shot his load on the man’s ass. “Fix yourself up.” Lebron ordered. When he finished, he was pulled down onto the seat. “Bite me again and I’ll knock your fucking teeth down your throat.” He threatened. “Y..Yes Daddy.” The man answered. “Good. Now let’s get inside. You got three days to make up for.” The Basketball God announced.

They had made their way inside where he was beat and fucked for hours. He had slept naked on the kitchen floor after being dragged off the counter and fucked like a dog.

Coming back to the present, Steph shuddered when he remembered the bruises that littered his face and ribs. It was the only time Lebron had kicked him and one of the rare occasions where he didn’t end up sporting a black eye. He did, however, have a bloody nose, that surprisingly wasn’t broken. The darker man had left him a month later.

His breathing became labored as the pain radiated through his body. Grabbing his face, he thought, “I still stayed with him.”   
“Breath for me baby" LeBron said in his husky voice as he stroked Steph’s cheeks, breaking him out of his daydream. Dark chestnut meet hazel eyes as he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, while offering up a weak smile to his partners look of concern.  
Hurriedly, he leaned down pressing his thin lips onto the smooth puckers of his lovers before he is pestered with questions. Both men pulled away at the need of oxygen, ending with LeBron quirking an eyebrow as Steph purposely avoids eye contact.

"Baby, You okay?” LeBron asks as Steph rises from the bed and heads for the bathroom. "Yes, daddy" the lighter man said lowly before disappearing in a flash. His eyes rise in alarm. "Daddy? He must be having an episode.” The darker man thinks to himself. He waits patiently for him to exit the shower. “It was our fight from yesterday, wasn’t it?” Lebron questions smoothly. “A little da... baby.” He responded in a docile manner. “Tell me what you are feeling.” He encourages. “S..sad. And like a disappointment, Daddy.” Steph responds. “Why? What did you remember, my love?” He asks against his better judgment.

“I don’t want to tell you. You will be mad at me. I’m sorry Daddy. I’m so sorry.” He cried in heart wrenching sobs. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay. Tell me. I don’t communicate with my hands anymore. Remember.” Lebron appeases. Sniffling, he looks up, “A..Are you sure?” Steph questions cautiously. “Yes baby. It’s fine.” He appeases. The other man tells him what he was thinking about and before he can finish, the fog lifts from him rather abruptly. “I’m sorry baby. Ugh. I hate when that happens.” He sighed. “Don’t apologize my love. It’s important for us to work through it. I love you.” Lebron said, pecking him on the lips. “Love you too.” He responded, kissing the man again.

The day went on with both men enjoying the beach before they packed to get ready for their trip home. Steph had fell asleep while Lebron worked on some other business information. “Did you take care of the pictures?” He asked into the phone. “No. It seems to have gotten worse. They saw you both leaving together.” The man answered. “It’s been over a month. How long until the photos get released?” The darker man asked, watching his fiancé sleep peacefully. “It’s projected for two days from today. We tried bribes and even working out a deal. They wouldn’t budge. The man reported. “Fuck. Okay. I’ll be ready.” He said, hanging up. 

Looking down at Steph, he knew that he had to be strong for the both of them. The love of his life had sacrificed so much, so it was time that he shouldered some of the problems and took responsibility. Softly, he rubbed the man’s cheek before kissing him and leaving the room. It was going to be rough when they got back home.

The next morning they boarded their flight. Steph was buzzing with life and energy but he was annoyed at the darker man constantly checking his phone. “Baby, you’ll have all week to work.” He said grabbing the phone and turning it off. “I know baby. My bad.” He agreed, pulling the man into his lap. “If I wasn’t tired, I’d ride you right here on this plane.” Steph purred out. “Mmh. That sounds nice.” Lebron smiled. “Don’t worry. Once I get some rest in me, you can rewrite all of the memories in the Penthouse.” He concluded. “You’re such a seductress.” The darker man growled in his ear before kissing his neck.

The couple landed at the airport, grabbed their luggage, and headed inside. They were almost out when a swarm of Paparazzi caught them off guard. “Steph! Lebron! Is it true that you’ve been in a 4 year relationship?!” They yelled out while taking pictures. “Steph is it true that Lebron used to be abusive?!” Another person yelled. “Is it true that you just left an Anniversary vacation!” They yelled. Steph was frozen in shock and didn’t register Lebron grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd.

The shock wore off when they got inside the Penthouse. “Steph are you alright?” The man asked worriedly. “I.. I” He began before the ringing of his phone caught his attention. “Hello?” He answered. “Steph, turn on ESPN. Right now.” His publicist said sternly. The worried man turned on the television, flicking to the channel. His eyes watered at the photo of him sitting on Lebron’s lap a few weeks ago. He quickly turned up the volume. “We’ll talk about this in person tomorrow. I’ll call Lebron’s people.” The man said before hanging up.

“In others news, it has been reported that Lebron James and Stephen Curry are an item. Photos and videos released via TMZ have confirmed the allegations. Jemele Hill will give more on the story.” The screen flicked to a brown skin woman with braids. “Thank you Tom.” She said before starting her report. As you’ll see from the time stamp on the pictures, it is believed that the couple started dating sometime in 2012 and have been together since.” The woman stated. “Reports of the couple surfaced a little over 4 weeks ago when fans spotted them heading to an private jet at a Cleveland airport.” Jemele stated as the pictures in question were on the screen. “However, the allegations weren’t confirmed until a few hours ago when TMZ released several intimate videos of the couple.” She said.

Steph wiped his head to Lebron. “Videos? What videos babe?” He asked as the darker man turned on his phone. “I don’t know.” He stated. “One of the videos that are now on the screen, shows the two players being intimate at a USA Basketball Camp gym.” She said as the video played on the screen. The younger man sat down on the couch as he suddenly felt nauseous. They both had endorsements, what were they going to do. He had been marketed as a family man. “Baby, it’s about to be bad.” Lebron said from the Kitchen. “What can be worse?” He asked sadly. “They have the video of us having sex at the nightclub and The Warriors Locker room.” He stated. “Oh Dear God! I can’t! I can’t!” Steph yelled angrily, looking at the tv.

“Also, a source has informed TMZ that the relationship was abusive both mentally and physically for the younger Stephen Curry. Reports are stating that Lebron James flew them out to St Martin as a way to repent for his actions.” She stated. “TMZ also released photos that are speculated to be evidence of the abuse.” The woman continued before pictures of Steph with black eyes and busted lips showed on the screen.

The younger man broke down crying. He didn’t want the world to know that. No less see it. They were no longer in that type of mindset where abuse was prevalent. Lebron slid next to him on the couch. “I’m here baby. Im here. We’ll get through this.” He said calmly. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep on the couch.

Both men woke early morning at the sound of the doorbell. Lebron extracted himself from Steph and made his way over. Opening the door, he moved aside as both Publicists rushed inside. “We need to do damage control.” Rashaun, Steph’s publicist, said. “Yeah and quick.” Robert agreed. “You two are a couple so we aren’t worried about that too much. It’s the truth so we can’t lie about that.” One of the men stated. “Agreed. With the insurgence of Pride acknowledgement amongst Athletes, we can get you marketed as the Leagues first openly gay couple.” Rashaun offered. “That’ll also keep your Family men image and keep sponsors interested. Also, any sponsors that drop either one of you will automatically be plastered as Anti-LGBTQ.” Robert concluded.

“Steph you’re covered on all fronts with that. Lebron not so much.” Robert said with frustration. “Abuse allegations are very hard. Therefore, regardless of the reports I have a few questions.” He continued. “Lebron, have you ever physically, mentally or sexually harmed Steph?” He asked. “Yes.” The Basketball God answered truthfully. “Are the pictures floating around of Steph real?”  
He asked them both. “Yes” they said at the same time. “How long did the abuse take place?” Rashaun interjected. “4 years.” They said. “What type of abuse was it?” The publicists asked in sync. “Mental, physical, emotional, and sexual.” Lebron listed.

The publicist looked at each other. “This is going to be a little difficult” they said at the same time. “Lebron, our best move is to have you openly acknowledge the abuse. You’ll have to go to counseling. They’ll most likely be a push to have Steph do Intimate Partner Violence Campaigns.” Robert stated.

“Okay.” Lebron responded in return. “We will set you two up for a public press conference with the media.” Reshaun finalized. “Yes and then the league office will have to respond with how they want to proceed with consequences for the abuse. It can realistically be anything from Suspension to Community service.” Robert stated calmly. “Oh and it’s best that you announce the engagement at the Press Conference. It’ll help change the narrative.” Reshaun added.

Once the two men left, Lebron sat next to Steph on the couch. "Our life is about to be a public circus now." the lighter man said sadly. "Yes it is. However, now we don't have to sneak to be together. Everybody knows." the other man smiled. "As if you ever snuck to do anything though. Ugh! I'm not ready for this Press Conference." Steph said with a half frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you feeling about this chapter?
> 
> I tried to italicize the ESPN section but it would not carry over. I'm not sure why.
> 
> Once again, Thank you for sticking with me through this Journey!


End file.
